Tell Me What I Can't See
by demetrifever123
Summary: Sam and his family moves to Santa Carla to start a new life. Sam's family are normal but Sam is a Seer who can't distinguish between present and future without his soulmate and people thinks he's crazy. They meet the Lost Boys and all Hell breaks loose.
1. ChallengeSummaryRules

**Ugh, I've been wanting to hear of this story but it seems everyone is too wimpy to try it, so here I go! The challenge rules went like this:**

_**Category:**_ Lost Boys

_**Summary:**_ Sam and his Family moves to Santa Carla to start a new life. Sam's brother and mother are normal people, but Sam is a Seer who can't distinguish between present and future without his soul-mate and people thinks he is crazy. They meet David and his boys, and the Frogs brothers, and all Hell breaks loose.

_**Pairings:**_ DavidxSam, DwaynexMichael, MarkoxPaul

_**Themes'/warnings:**_ Slash, Action, Romance, Violence, Horror, Lemons, Star Bashing, Frogs' Bashings, Max as he always is, Seer Sam (like Luna/Alice (twillight) compined, just a bit more crazy), Submissive Sam, Dominant David, VERY Protective Michael (towards Sam), Very protective David and Possessive David (towards Sam), Gentle David (only towards Sam, other way he is just like he always is), Protective vampire gang (towards Sam, he is special, and Michael, but not right away), Protective Lucy (towards both her sons, a bit more towards Sam), Understanding Lucy (Toward the way the pairings will be), MPreg (maybe, you choose), etc.

_**Ratings:**_ M

_**Time-line:**_ Begins at the very beginning of the movie or a bit past that, depends on how you want to make it.

_**Other things:**_ Star is changed like in the Movie, but neither David and his gang or Michael are interested in her, She is more of an mistake from Davids part, with him "turning" her partly. Max will still be after Lucy (Sam and Micaels mother), for those who don't like Slash can make Sam and Michael females.

**So the first chapter will just be this, and the next will be on their way. Please give feedback because I've never done anything like this.**


	2. A Fresh Start

**The first chapter…here it goes. While writing this, for some weird inspiration for a weird story, I listened to Secrets by One Republic. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys at all, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada. **

A Fresh Start

Sam never could tell where he was. Future? Present? Dream? It was all the same. The way sometimes he practically relived every day was absolutely frustrating. He didn't know what homework in school to actually do, when he last actually ate, what time of day it was…

"Sam, I want you to close your eyes…" His psych teacher spoke softly and Sam did as she asked. His mom, Lucy, had suggested that his "treatment" would help with his visions. And because he loved her and wanted to make her happy, he went. It was pointless; nothing could help him. "…now…picture your last vision in your head…" He could never tell if this was even happening in the moment.

"Sam, I want you to close your eyes…" _Here it goes again…_And he sometimes had to relive things several times, which got to be _extremely _annoying. He once had to endure a school lecture and the "talk" from his mom almost _ten times. _Suddenly he was back at his house, and he was doing his thought-to-be homework. Calculus. He grinned to himself. He had seen the answers already.

It was the same every day, and he got used to it so much it was like a drill. He could even see himself having visions sometimes, adding to the confusing days as they blurred together. He didn't know what the date was, or any of the daily sorts. He could never trust anything to be happening. He tried to keep to himself as much as possible, afraid he would say something stupid and embarrass himself by saying things like, "So did you do the homework we're going to get assigned tomorrow?" Yeah.

"Sam," his mother called from the kitchen. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. "I've been thinking…and I think it's time for a fresh start. I think we should move in with your Grandfather."

"What? Are you serious, Mom? I'm struggling to keep up here and you want to mess things up even _more," _he asked disbelieved.

"I think it will be good. And the school year's almost over, we can move after it's done. I think Santa Carla will be good for you and Michael." Her voice was gentle and kind and Sam just couldn't say no.

Just like the usual the days and months blurred together until they were arriving in the city. All he remembered he was certain of was the kids that spat "Freak" at him whenever he was left out. Every time anger built up in him like a volcano ready to erupt, but he always kept to himself. He remembered the click of girls that he passed by in the hallway that stared at him and laughed and whispered to each other, "Oh my god, it's _Sam. _He should just move, I mean, he's just so _weird! _I think he's a little mental!" They all giggled at what the blonde said and Sam bit down the urge to say something back. If he did, they would just pick at him even more. _Maybe a fresh start _was_ a good idea…_

Summer came without notice to Sam, who looked out the window in disinterest as his mom sang songs on the radio. They passed a billboard that said "Welcome to Santa Carla" and he saw on the back of it, sprayed in red, was the words "Murder Capital Of The World". So much for a fresh start. The first person to call him a freak would probably murder him.

Time could fly by so fast when you weren't paying attention, as he had discovered the first few years of getting used to his visions. Their grandpa's house was old and beaten down, but it looked just as it did the last time they saw it. He couldn't live in the moment as his mind drifted into when he was in a comic book store talking to two weird looking boys that looked about his age. With their ragged appearance they could have been homeless or at least fending for themselves. This vision was blurry, probably marred with uncertainty if it would actually happen.

He was back, he thought, to his grandpa's house. "Sammie, wanna go to the boardwalk?" He heard Michael's voice loud and clear.

Sweet, protective, brotherly Michael. He was always on watch for his little brother because he was a little out there sometimes. He shrugged his shoulders and said why not.

The boardwalk was packed full of people there for the carnival. Sam found it exciting, and everyone was dressed differently. _No one was looking at his like he was different. _It was the first place ever he actually felt at home. He remembered Michael leaving after a girl he saw, after making Sam promise he would stay safe. He agreed half-heartedly and went to the nearest comic book store he could find. His vision came true, and their names were Alan and Edgar Frog. It was very weird for him, and he remembered catching up with Michael to see him standing in front of a group of four boys and the girl Michael was chasing.

Sam took notice of what they looked like: The smallest one had long, curly blonde hair and had a very boyish face. Another had messy blonde hair and dressed like a rock star. Another looked like an Indian with his dark skin and hair and mysterious appearance. His eyes landed on the last one, and he almost gasped. His hair was white and spiked, with bright blue eyes Sam could get lost in like the sea. He noticed that the white haired one was impressively attractive. They all had their own motorcycle except the beautiful one who had Michael's crush on his back. For some reason Sam felt something strange in the pit of his stomach and he wondered if this was the present or not. He saw his lips moving, probably talking to Michael, but he didn't hear anything. All he was focused on was how breathtaking he was, and how there seemed to be something inside him that was filled now, like he was only a half and now he was a whole.

"Let's go, Sammie," Michael growled and glared at the angel. He glared back before taking a glance at Sam, who immediately blushed and looked away. "I want you to stay away from them, Sam." Sam felt sadness tug at him.

"Why," he shot back.

"Please."

He couldn't argue with his brother, but there was something telling him to see that man again. He was beyond curious. That night as he lay in his bed he couldn't keep his mind off of that man. He wanted to know his name. He saw a flash of him and the man exchanging a kiss, and his stomach flipped and his pants tightened. He wanted to know his name first. Visions flooded him that evolved who he was seeking. A smile split across his face; he knew his name now. Sam curled under his covers and fell into a deep sleep with his thoughts centering around one thing.

_David. _


	3. Going for a Ride

**Sorry for the slight lack of updates, but I've been focused on finishing my other stories. I'm done now though, so the updates will be flying on their way hopefully. So for the next few chapters I decided to get onto mostly the Lost Boys to get things out of the way and by that I mean making a few chapters focusing mostly on Marko/Paul and getting on David/Sam and Dwayne/Michael. Lemons and limes expected soon! Review**

One day, five hours, and twenty four minutes. That was how long ago he had seen David, and by some strange coincidence, that was how long he had until he saw him again. He had seen it. The thing Sam had noticed after it was over was how when he was near David his head didn't flood with constant confusing visions. His mind was free to dream and _know _he was dreaming. His head was clear enough for once to actually be able to _think. _It was something he hadn't really noticed when he was with him for the first time. It was after when the visions came back that he thought about how long ago it seemed he had them last. _Strange…_he thought. Strange, but not unwanted. He _liked it _when his head was clear; he hadn't had a vision free hour since he was ten. Sam could have lain in his bed until it was time to see his crush again, but he knew Lucy wouldn't like that very much. "Sam, maybe you should go down to the boardwalk again later. Michael wants to go back there tonight. You should go, too." His sweet, gentle mother opened the door a crack and peeped through, not wanting to violate any privacy.

"Yeah, okay, Mom. I will." And he wanted to. _God, _how he wanted to see his angel again…and Michael at least would be able to see Star…

Sam counted down to sunset; he had seen David and those same strange boys there at night in his vision. Once it was completely dark outside, he darted out of the house mumbling a quick goodbye to his mother before slipping into the crowd on the Boardwalk. _On the bridge by the Ferris-wheel, _he repeated to himself. On the way he passed by Michael, who looked in the direction he went and saw that gang ahead. _Oh no, Sammy…_Michael cursed before running after his little brother.

Sam's vision didn't disappoint. He broke out of the throng of people before coming into a small area that was barren of the city's crowd. At that moment he felt a little bit embarrassed because he had suddenly emerged from the crowd and was now staring at the boys not knowing what to do. Sam had seen them accepting him in the not too distant future so just decided to be himself. The platinum blonde looked at him expectantly and Sam was just about to say something when Michael ran into him from behind.

"Sam," he yelled and grabbed Sam's arm protectively, who shook him off and scowled. Michael could be so over protective sometimes…

"What, Michael," he asked almost snappishly. His brother looked surprised at first, and then answered him. "I told you…" His voice was low and he gestured toward David and his gang.

"Told me what, Michael? I was just going to have a chat with them." Sam spoke innocently which caught his big softy brother off guard.

Sam almost fainted when he heard David's voice clearly for the first time. "Yeah, Michael, we were just going for a ride." His smooth voice made Sam's heart speed up and he had a heart attack when his words sank in. _Go for a ride…_He wanted to go for a ride? Sam was almost giddy with excitement and turned to Michael, hopeful.

"Can I go?" He gave his brother the most pleading eyes he could and he caved.

"Only if I go with you," he answered, giving a pointed look to David. David nodded and got on his bike. He then tilted his head, gesturing for Sam to get on. He took a step forward and Michael pulled him back. "We'll take _my _back. I'll go get it. Meet you up," he said sourly. He dragged the prophet behind him over to where he left his motorcycle and they got on.

"I don't know why you hate him so much, Michael. You don't even know him. I mean, he seems nice…" When his brother didn't answer he dropped it and shut up. When they met back up the girl was on David's back and she smiled seductively at Michael. Sam gagged and Michael rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction.

"Hold on, Sammy." And with that they took off. They went down _steps, _which Michael seemed unsure about but went down them after the others. They rode so fast Sam could feel tears build up in his eyes when the wind stung his eyes and he beamed with pure adrenaline. He leaned forward and rested his head on Michael's shoulder to get a better view. _This is amazing! _It was so thrilling when they stopped he couldn't help but ask.

"So when do we go again," he asked quickly and breathlessly. The one with the wild, blonde hair laughed at his eagerness. Sam hadn't paid much attention to where they were headed, and realized now just how far they had gone. They were by the water near a sight that held a million signs saying "DANGER KEEP OUT" or "DO NOT ENTER". It almost looked like a cave with the wide rocky opening and darkness inside. Michael thought for sure Sam had changed his mind now and wanted to go back, but Sam simply said, "Who's going first?" Michael laughed inwardly when his brother asked questions like that; like he didn't already know the answer.

They all made their way around the objects in the way and inside the cave. The two dirty blondes howled with laughter as they jumped around the obstacles and hopped into the cave. Michael made sure Sam went last, much to Sam's dismay. As much as he admired his brother, he could be a little too over protective sometimes. It's not like Sam didn't know when bad things would happen…

When Sam was fully inside his mouth gaped and he let out a "Whoa". David glanced in his direction at the comment.

"Like it?" He was almost smug, like he knew what he possessed was great and he wanted people to know it. Sam nodded slowly, still absorbed in the junk that laid around on the floor and the broken-down fountain in the center of the room.

Michael saw a mess, Sam saw paradise. _I could live in a place like this…_A question popped into his head and he immediately asked it. "Do you _live _here," he asked curiously. He looked at how perfectly the moonlight reflected off of everything and lit the whole place up.

"Some time ago this was the hottest resort in Santa Carla. Fifty years ago when the big one hit San Francisco this place took a hitter, and it's been ours ever since."

The one with the wild, blonde hair spoke up for the first time. "So check it out, _Sammy." _He could have been mocking Sam, but he didn't see it.

Sam acted as if he hadn't even heard the tease. "This place is _awesome."_ He was so absorbed in the mess that he didn't see the glares that were exchanged between Michael and David. Sam looked up just as the glares stopped and watched the other boys walk around. The curly haired one released a pigeon and it flew across the room. The other blonde walked the edge of the fountain as he lit a cigarette. There was a movement that caught Sam's eye. It looked like a little boy, no older than ten. He was standing next to the girl that Michael liked so much and clung to her like she was his mom. Star moved him behind her protectively when she noticed Sam's stare, and he shook it off, turning his attention back to everything else.

He was careful where his eyes landed, making sure they didn't land on David. Despite his attempts, he failed, and his gaze landed on the platinum blonde that now sat in a wheelchair across from a beaten down couch. He looked over at Michael with glinting eyes. "Want some wine, Michael?"

**I would have made the chapter longer if it hadn't been so long since I updated this thing. Review :D**


	4. Just Some Wine

**Hey again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews from you guys. They're most appreciated, good or bad**** I've been thinking…and I think I want this story to be like the amazingly long, fifty chapter ones. So with that being said, if you guys want to wait and have a lot more drama, just shout and I'll make sure it happens! That means though that the stuff between Michael/Dwayne and Sam/David will be stretched out and take longer, but all the juicier when they come out. So let me know what you want from this story, because aren't I hear to make you happy? Forget that last one, here's the chapter.**

Michael's glare returned and it squared directly on David's shoulders. The glare turned into a sneer and he scoffed. "Wine," he muttered. David nodded.

"Marko," he said and the short, curly blonde disappeared, only to return a second later holding a bottle. Sam squinted at it. It was so royal and expensive looking. It had jewels all around it and Sam could point out some of them. Rubies, diamonds, and some that were topaz colored. Red liquid sloshed around inside it, and Marko handed it to David, who opened it and took a swig of it. His facial expression contorted into something Michael thought odd. It looked like he just drank something really sour.

He extended his arm out with the bottle in it out to Michael. "Drink some of this, Michael. Join us," he whispered and his ice blue eyes had a certain mystery in them, something that said danger. Something _animalistic_.

Michael snorted and Sam looked at him curiously. _Why can't I see…? _His thoughts trailed off and he kept quiet when the dark-haired one's head snapped in his direction. _Can he-? _His thoughts were cut short when Star spoke up. Sam went back to paying attention and noticed his brother had taken the bottle and was inspecting it.

She was right behind him, talking in his ear. "Don't drink it, Michael. You don't have to." He popped open the top. The others were chanting his name softly. "Don't. It's blood." She became more panicked. Michael snorted yet again.

"Yeah right." He tilted it up to his lips and took a sip. The boys whooped and yelled when he did. Sam became a little worried as well. Star had seemed so serious. And now they were saying that he was "one of them". What did that mean? Frankly, Michael didn't care. He just didn't want to be called a coward. And it was just a little wine, right? What harm could that have? Sam reasoned with himself and let it pass. Everyone was moving and Sam went to follow. He was almost knocked back by a sudden vision that evaded his mind and he almost gasped. His face went blank and he allowed it to come in.

_Michael's eyes glowed amber and his features changed their position into a sharp looking appearance. Fangs extended as he stared right at Sam. He was bent over a dead body, covered in blood. He growled and made a step toward his little brother. Sam took several back, and suddenly David was there. He was fighting Michael, who was fighting back. They were tearing each other apart. Blood ran from both of them. Sam tried to say something to make them stop, but he couldn't say anything. He tried to throw himself between them, but his feet were glued to the floor. He watched in horror as they both were losing. Teeth tore flesh, and growls erupted in the room as they both took one last swing at each other. Sam could speak then, because he knew what would come after. "No!" _

He vision ended so sharply he jumped. Both of their futures had ended as soon as they swung at each other. Everyone was watching him, and he flushed a little. "Er," he grumbled. Michael was gripping his arm as the others stared at him curiously. Dwayne was intently watching the two with an unreadable expression. Paul had his arm propped on Marko's shoulder casually as he leaned on him. He didn't seem to really be paying attention and had a "What are we looking at?" expression on his face as he scanned everyone. Marko had wide eyes and was the opposite of David, who didn't seem surprised but curious and scrutinizing.

Michael looked at every face in the room before speaking; his eyes never left David's. "I think it's time to leave, Sammy." Sam didn't really want to leave, but thought it best at the moment. That was the most intense vision he had ever had. It seemed so _real. _Like it was only five minutes away, but it couldn't be that close. Sam nodded to Michael's like he asked him a question. They gave one final look before exiting the cave into the night. It had to be around midnight, Sam thought. He and Michael rode home on their motorcycle. When they were near the boardwalk Sam asked Michael to stop for a minute. He gave him a questioning look before stopping and letting him off. Sam was quick to run into one of the stores he had seen before. The store that had been managed by Alan and Edgar Frog; a comic book store. He scanned the isles until he found what he was looking for. It had the title "Vampires Everywhere" and he swiftly paid for it before stuffing it under his shirt and returning to Michael. He didn't ask where he was, and took him home.

Sam lay on his bed like before the sun set that day. He questioned what he wanted. He wanted David. He wanted his brother to be there with him. He loved his brother, but he might also be right for David. But if he hung out with both, both would die. If he hung out with David Michael would get involved sooner or later. But if he let David and his gang alone…

-*Elsewhere*-

David and Dwayne had left for the boardwalk to seek out a meal, leaving Marko and Paul alone for the first time in quite awhile. Paul paraded around the place as he smoked his last cigarette; talking to the one person he knew would always listen. "What's with that Emerson kid, anyway? What were you staring at? Why did Michael make him leave? Why did David make him drink it? What are we gonna do with him? Why won't you answer any of my questions?" He asked all of them in the same, annoying, nagging voice Dwayne had said he hated.

"I don't _know _what that kid's problem is. I wasn't _staring. _I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Because you didn't give me enough time to," he replied in Paul's same voice, giving him some of the annoyance.

"You were staring, bud. Admit it. I don't blame you, he's got looks." Marko shot him a disbelieved look. He gasped and put his hand over his heart teasingly and laughed.

"_Or _it's cause he's got _style. _I mean, I don't get appreciation here enough." Marko pointed to his over colorful jacket he was wearing and Paul laughed. They _did _have similar styles…

Marko began walking over closer to the beds, and Paul followed him. "_Do _youlike my jacket?" He stopped by the edge of the bed and Paul stood a step behind him.

"You know I hate it," he replied casually. Marko spun around and faced him with a smile on his face, and pretended he was actually hurt by it.

"You dick!" He punched Paul's shoulder playfully, who returned the gesture by grabbing his hand before it left. He pulled him drastically closer and Marko went to lean back out of his grip.

"You know I have one," he growled in Marko's ear and put an arm on his lower back and kept him from escaping. Marko giggled and continued to fight out of his grip.

"Soon you won't," he teased. Paul pulled him so he could look into his eyes. His face turned flirtatious as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Is that a threat or a promise," he flirted. Marko's eyes widened and Paul pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Marko had seized his fighting and welcomed the kisses from Paul along his jaw and neck. He stopped at his collar bone and mumbled, "It's been too long, Marko." He continued his way up his neck and Marko moaned his agreement. Too long it _had_ been. The gang hardly ever separated, and even then there wouldn't be much time to actually spend time together.

Paul's teeth tugged at Marko's long earrings roughly and he responded by pulling up on his shirt a little. Paul could hear David speaking to him in his head from the boardwalk.

"_Don't have too much fun, Paul. We'll be heading back soon." _He growled inwardly at David.

"_Stay out, David," _he snarled_._ He could picture David glowering at him in his head, giving him a silent answer. Of course it would be no, Paul muttered to himself. _"Please. Just- Just give me tonight," _he pleaded. There was nothing after, and Paul took it as a 'go ahead'. He turned his attention back to his mate, who had successfully taken off his shirt and was feeling his abdomen. He pulled him in for a heated kiss and felt again what it was like to feel that close to him. For a while they stayed like that, just feeling and kissing each other, until both became too hard down under. Marko was always so warm, his skin slightly tanned and inviting, and he smelt of cotton candy. All of them Paul found wonderful, including his over-curly long hair.

Paul was so wound up in the moment that he was caught off guard when Marko groped his stiff member. He groaned loudly and couldn't take it any longer; he needed him. Badly. He pulled away and sat on his legs so he could look at the man beneath him wholly. _Oh god…_he thought. He went to take off Marko's jacket and shirt, then his pants, but was stopped short. He looked at him in confusion, and was pulled by his belt down onto the bed again. This time Marko switched positions by rolling him over onto his back and straddled his thighs. It was new and he thought it strange, but didn't really care if they had kinky sex or not.

Marko leaned forward until he was lying on Paul's bare chest, and placed a chaste kiss on his neck. The bigger vampire raised his hips and ground against him hard. They both moaned and Marko moved a little faster. He placed kisses down his neck, collar bone, chest, stomach. The further he ventured down, the longer his lips lingered on Paul's skin. His whole body moved down more so he could keep going, and Paul stared open mouthed at him, now fully aware of what he was doing. Or what he was _going _to do. Paul just watched intently as he felt his groin twist and tighten.

Finally he stopped on his pant line and his hands worked it until it was opened. Paul's member sprung out and Marko teased it with his fingers, groping the base and running his thumb over the tip, eliciting a low moan from the other. Paul felt hot breath on his dick, and then Marko darted his tongue out across the tip. He moaned when he ran his tongue from one end to the other. Marko took the whole thing in his mouth and Paul moaned again, louder this time. He felt his tongue swirling around, and he sucked and scrapped his teeth up and down it as Paul continued his moans and felt himself coming undone. He cursed a few times and realized how good oral sex could actually be. "Oh, _god. Fuck! _Ooh, don't stop." He said a few incoherent words, followed by Marko's name. His sounds changed as he reached his climax, they grew drastically louder and he gave one final shout before coming in Marko's awaiting mouth. He swallowed it all in front of him, never leaving eye contact with him.

His bright, innocent eyes were almost seductive as he moved his eyes up more than his head, his signature Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. "Why haven't we done that before," Paul asked out of breath.

"Do you like it?" Paul nodded vigorously, still staring into his mate's eyes. His gaze slowly turned from his eyes to his pants, and boy was he still hard. A smirk crawled across Paul's face.

"Let's take care of _your_ problem now," he said suggestively. He pulled Marko up to meet him and flung them over roughly. Marko giggled in delight and they fell off the bed with a loud thud.

-*Elsewhere*-

David gazed off into the distance, over the water. Dwayne watched him curiously. They had fed already, and now they were just waiting for a welcome back into the cave. The people around the boardwalk were slowly clearing out as it dawned later and later. Being around Michael had made Dwayne extra thirsty. The same for David with Sam. David pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Dwayne squinted his eyes at him. "What are we going to do with Michael and Sam?" He asked the thing that had been on his mind since they first laid eyes on the brothers. David took a puff of the tobacco and breathed it out, still watching the waves.

"I have plans," he said mysteriously as he brought the cigarette back up to his lips. Dwayne nodded.

**What a long chapter! But I hope this long one was worth the wait. What did you think of the lemons? It's only my second, but if you read my first it's a lot better. Review:D**


	5. Fights

**And…to this chapter I listened to Like a G6 by Far East Movement and Kesha. You know, for this song I had to look up what a G6 was because I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. It turns out it's some kind of jet or airplane. Whatever, anyways…Um, disclaimer—right. I do not own the Lost Boys or any of its setting, plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever created it. (No idea who it is.)**

Sam sat in his bed reading the comic book he had picked up last night. He sat back on his pillows engulfed in the text. He made sure every word sunk in so he didn't miss any details that might be important. His eyes bulged and the paper almost touched his nose. The last time he checked it was noon, and Michael was sleeping—still. Sam passed it as some kind of hormonal thing or something weird teenagers did. But then again, Sam was a teenager. Almost fifteen, to be exact, and he didn't sleep in _that _long. _Whatever, _he thought.

He read a sentence really fast, and then went over it slowly, word by word. He did it for every sentence. After another hour he had only finished a few pages. He studied the pictures and picked out the thousand words they held. He didn't even know why he bought the comic book in the first place. He just had this _feeling_, like he was supposed to. It didn't matter now, because he bought it and now he was reading it. _Interrogating _was a better word than reading, actually. He was pretty much having his own conversation with each page.

Michael had woken up and was staring at Sam with a weird look on his face. Sam didn't even notice him, however. Or the fact he forgot to shut his door and it was well after two o' clock. After a few more minutes Michael cleared his throat, making him jump and look up from his comic. "Hi, Michael." Then he returned to what he had been doing. "Mom is going out today. She said you have to watch me," he added without looking up. A sleepy Michael grunted and threw himself on Sam's beanbag chair. "What's with the sunglasses?" There was no reply as Michael had fallen asleep again.

"Come on, bro. You can't have a hangover from a drink of wine." Sam continued to talk to the sleeping Michael, as he would be able to talk about things and his brother wouldn't even know what he had told him. He talked about not wanting to go to school when it started. He went on about how bad his visions could be sometimes and all the people that thought he was a freak. And then he started on about _them. _The boys and that one girl Michael swooned over.

"You should know that I've been looking, and her name's Star. Ha, her parents must've been hippies or something. I've learned all of their names now. Marko, Paul, Dwayne, Laddie—the little one—and of course you know David's name. I don't see why you hate him so much. I think if you tried to could get along…he seems nice, Michael. You should actually _try _to have a conversation with him for once. I think he's kind of handsome. In my opinion of course...And so mysterious…I—I hate to admit it to you, but…I think I'm crushing."

"Sam!" Sam jumped at the suddenly very awake Michael. "David's not the kind of person you should even _be around. _Him _or_ his little followers," he growled.

Sam felt a sudden anger and frustration wash over him. "Oh yeah? And what about _Star_? For all you know she could be a kleptomaniac whore who's just using you to get laid," Sam shouted before he could stop himself. Michael had stood up now and glowered down at his naïve brother.

"And the same goes for David! Star—she's different, alright? I like her, and nothing's going to change that," his voice grew to incredible heights and both thanked that their mother wasn't home.

Sam stood up on his bed so he was taller and screamed at him. "FINE! BUT BEFORE YOU GET SERIOUS READ THIS!" He chucked the comic at his brother and stormed out of his room. Before he shut the door he yelled, "Nothing's going to change my feelings, either," before slamming his bedroom doorshut and ran down the steps, almost tripping.

He needed to get out. His feelings swirled all around at once. He was so mad at Michael, but he cared for him deeply. He really liked David, though he barely knew him. Michael was right. For all Sam knew he could end up getting really hurt. But if there was danger, he would see, right? Or would it not be predicted and be sudden and leave Sam more surprised than anything? He had no idea and soon found himself in the comic book store again. He spotted the two boys from before and—for a reason unknown—he felt relieved. _I need to talk to them. _

Michael pounded his fist against the wall and held it there with his head down. He breathed in and out evenly, trying to calm himself. How could Sam be so blind? He warned him and warned him but he still wouldn't listen. He exhaled a long breath and slowly sat back down on the chair with his elbows on his knees and folded his hands in deep thought. _Star wouldn't end up like that, would she? _

He had one short conversation with her on the boardwalk last night, and she seemed nothing but nice. But he didn't know her yet. Maybe he should wait to get serious? He knew he should, but there was something about her that made him drawn to her. He felt the need to be around her all the time, and when he was he couldn't think of anything other than getting her to kiss him. And she was so beautiful…_Snap out of it, Michael, _he hissed at himself. _Wait and get to know her. _Though he told himself that, Michael was still young and naïve and he didn't listen.

It was a decision he was almost certain to regret later. Why, though? He had no idea.

"So, you read the reference, huh?" Edgar Frog spoke up in a deep raspy voice. His eyes were slightly squinted and Sam nodded. "What's your assumption, kid?" Sam was unsure of how to answer, to he asked a question.

"I'm not sure?" Though he practically memorized the whole thing, it still confused him deeply.

"What do you mean you're not _sure_?" He looked annoyed a little. Sam didn't know the answer to it, and when he didn't answer the other Frog brother clarified for him.

"He means, did you understand it?" Alan's voice was a lot different than his brothers, and it reflected in their appearance. His voice was smoother and matched his age more. His hair was dark and he had a dark tan. His brother had dirty blonde hair with skin closer to fair with a slight tan. Their eye colors were opposites, also. Blue and brown. Sam started to doubt they were actually brothers, but it didn't really matter.

Sam shook his head. "It talked about vampires, but what's the significance _here?" _

Edgar replied, "It's the blood suckers, man. Santa Carla's crawling with the living dead. That's the _significance." _Sam didn't believe it the slightest and went along with it.

"Oh, right…" he breathed. "And what're you guy's test scores again?"

"No joke," Alan said all serious-like. "You better watch your back, or you just might be their next meal."

"You know what? I'd rather be fighting with my brother right now. Thanks though, really."

"You'd better catch up on your facts, buddy, or it's your funeral," Edgar warned.

"And it'll be on my hand if I don't get outta here," Sam mumbled and went to exit the store. _What weirdos, _he thought. Once he was out in the sun he figured it must be around four.

A little, silent vision crept into his mind, and he remembered what was in it from before when he was in the cave. Though it was different. There was no sound, and it was almost blurry. The beginning was the same, and a little sped up, but it went further.

_As soon as same yelled out to them they froze, aware of what they were doing. They both didn't want to cause Sam hurt, and they backed away from each other warily. Sam ran to Michael first and made sure he was alright, checking for a wound. He heard a woman's voice from a distance behind him and recognized it instantly. "Michael," she yelled in desperation and plowed through Sam, causing him to stumble to the side. Star and Michael wrapped their arms around each other turned a little until Sam could see the back of Michael's head and Star's face. Her sweet and loving face spotted Sam and smirked wickedly. At that moment Sam didn't know how possible it was for a person to look so _evil. _Her hand stroked his hair tenderly and she stared at Sam. He saw in a flash her face change, and fangs extended off her canines while her eyes glistened in amber with a red ring around them. Her smirk widened into an evil smile and then her teeth gleamed and her eyes sparkled in a way they truly terrified Sam to no end. _

_Suddenly Sam felt a cold arm around him. "Sam." He looked up. David was there looking down at him with pleading eyes, looking for forgiveness. He looked down again and back at Star as realization dawned down on him like an eye opening blackness. _

"_Oh my god." _

"Oh my god," he echoed once he was out of his vision. The boardwalk was starting to crowd with people again, and it was slightly darker outside. Sometimes his visions could last hours and only be actually two minutes in his head. Or vice versa. The Frog brothers weren't crazy. Maybe it was just Sam, but he seemed like the craziest at the moment. Before he thought about it, he was running. He ran and ran, looking for one person. His brother. He had to find Michael. _Vampires, _he thought. He knew for sure Star was a vampire, and Michael was in danger. He could feel people staring at him as he ran but he didn't care. His heart raced and his breathing became ragged. He almost tripped a few times and his knees were giving out but he kept running, all the way back home. He ran so long it got even darker outside, and ran up to the front door of his house. He was about to reach for the door handle.

Suddenly, he stopped. He moaned, "No." His vision had told him more than that. He could save his brother's life, but not his soul. He would become one, too, somehow.

**Finally, it took me long enough to conjure up this chapter. Not as exciting, but I'm learning in Literature right now about climaxes in stories and what builds up to them. So, the more exciting chapters are coming soon enough. Did you like it? Review! :D**


	6. Now You Know What We Are

**Chapter…what is it now? Six? I think so. Just a warning in this chapter: It contains some Star bashing. So if you really like Star don't yell at me! But in this story I portay her as a slut. **

**I do NOT own the Lost Boys AT ALL. So if you read this you'll know that I shouldn't be sued at all, as I would not be able to pay for the fines and my mom would be super pissed. So have a heart. I said I didn't own it, didn't I? Then get on with it and read the story! **

For the first time Sam was afraid to go into the house. He was afraid of having to confront his brother and tell him he was doomed. He was scared he couldn't help him. But most of all, he was terrified of his brother, period. Was he turning into one right now? Was that in the distant future? Was it _tomorrow? _He didn't know. He couldn't tell unless there was a clock or calendar of some sort in the background, which there obviously wasn't in the cave.

He had no idea when it would turn up, and until then he couldn't stay glued to the porch. He had to do something. Slowly and reluctantly he turned the door knob and pushed the door open. It creaked and no lights were on in the house. That brought more fear into Sam's heart and he had to force himself to keep moving. He was looking frantically at every corner, whipping his head one way and the other making sure nothing could sneak up behind him.

He passed the kitchen and found it empty and moved on to the living room, which was also barren. Everything was so quiet, except for the squeaking of the floor boards under his feet. He thought he saw a figure in a corner and almost had a heart attack. He looked again and nothing was there. _Just your head, Sam…_

He made his way up the steps, going one step at a time, trying to make as less noise as possible. Once he rounded at the top he looked down the hallway at all the doors and gulped. He tried the first one, the bathroom. Empty. He tried the second, his grandpa's bedroom, and wasn't surprised that it was empty also. The third came up on his left and knew it was Michael's room. He held his breath and slowly turned the knob so the click was almost inaudible. He used his right hand to push it open slowly and kept pushing until it hit the wall. A tall figure flung from around the corner at him and he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was right in front of him and it was so dark he couldn't see the face clearly. "Sam!" His scream faded when he realized who it was. He instantly felt embarrassed.

"Thank god, Sammy. I was beginning to worry. I'm sorry I said that, I really am. I just don't want you to see—"

"Michael, IhavesomethingIneedtotellyou!" His words were mixed together he interjected and spoke so quickly. He felt his hand rest on his shoulder and Sam looked up at the almost black face. "But I think I should show you, first." He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, pulling him along the whole way. Michael offered to take him on his motorcycle and they did just that. They got to the boardwalk just as the sun set. Sam wasn't completely sure of what he was doing, but as soon as the sun set, he was.

He knew he had to take Michael to them, and make them admit and explain everything. He didn't even know for sure if they would. He was making up things as he went along, pulling Michael in different directions because he didn't really know where he was supposed to go. He dragged him all across the boardwalk, searching for David. Michael didn't say a word; he trusted Sam to know what he was doing. Sam could feel an odd pull toward them. He had no clue as to why, but he suddenly knew they were on a bridge, like they had been when he first met them. It was windy that night and the cool air made Sam shiver through his thin shirt.

He could see them a few yards away, and his heart skipped a beat. His heart almost stopped all together when David looked in his direction. His breathing would have probably hitched it wasn't already sporadic. For an unknown reason he felt relieved. Michael got a glance of them and immediately tensed up and questioned his guide. He knew where Sam was taking him. He grabbed him on his forearm and tensely walked over to the awaiting group of boys.

They were all leaning over the railing and over-looked the crowd of people. David seemed to be the only one who noticed them, but didn't acknowledge them in any way. Michael marched right up to him, roughly grabbing Marko and yanking him off the railing in the process. Marko let out a "Whoa!" and the others realized they were there and reacted immediately. Sam moved away from everyone and watched intently. Paul pulled Marko closer to him after the exclamation from the smaller supposed-vampire. Dwayne went to put a hand on Michael's chest to keep him from hurting David.

Michael pushed him off and grabbed David by his jacket collar up to his face. "Where's Star, David," he asked tight-lipped. Sam didn't know where the question came from. Michael had probably assumed when Sam said he really needed to show him something and brought him to David it was about Star. Indeed, it wasn't at all. _Star could go to—_Sam stopped himself. She would, for sure, if she was what he assumed. He gulped and as if on cue Michael looked back to see Sam looking scared and backed off slowly. Sam decided it was best to speak up.

"There's an elephant in the room." It was an expression his mom used sometimes when she was talking about big questions that wanted to be asked. Paul and Marko looked around as if expecting to see a fat elephant walking along the boardwalk. _Must not pay attention in school…_Or they didn't _go _to school. "We all need to discuss some things." He looked around at all of the people, and some of them were watching for a fight to break out between them. David smile coldly at Michael.

"Come, Michael. I think it's time I showed you something." They started moving and Sam hurried behind them. David abruptly stopped. "I think it's best you stayed behind, Sam." Sam was shocked and it made him uncomfortable to be left alone on the boardwalk. David sensed his hesitation. "You can stay at our home while you wait, if you'd like." Sam's eyes lit up and nodded. He remembered how lovely and at home he felt in their "house" the last time he was there. "Marko. Take our guest there?" It was a command more than a question. Marko's smile never faltered when David addressed him.

Marko was short and looked so young yet. There was no way he could be a..._killer. But he looks so innocent and nice. _Sam figured that was why David chose Marko to take him to the cave. He wouldn't feel threatened with him around. They walked over to their bikes and Michael back-tracked to get his. They all got on their motorcycles and Sam stood wondering what he was supposed to do. Marko sat up tall and kicked down, starting it in one try. Michael then came back and David, Paul and Dwayne rode off together into the night. Marko sat there looking at Sam with a strangely straight face.

"You coming, kid?" Sam's open mouth shut and he swallowed and nodded earnestly. Marko's head turned and he gestured to the seat. Surely he wasn't asking Sam to ride right behind him? His mouth opened again and felt really stupid standing there, staring. Marko's eye brows rose and he smiled. "It's okay, Sammy. I won't bit hard." Sam took a step forward, making sure that's what he was supposed to do.

He fully walked up to him and, awkwardly, sat behind him on the noisy motorcycle. Unsure of where to put his arms, he lightly put them around Marko's waist. Marko giggled, instantly making Sam self-conscious. "What," he asked, pulling his arms back.

"Nothing," Marko replied quickly and the bike jerked forward and started moving. It caught Sam off guard and he flung himself forward, wrapping his arms securely around him again. He felt Marko squirm again and Sam laughed in his head. _Marko was ticklish. _

He drove a lot faster than Michael, and Sam gripped tighter in fear of falling off, though he knew it was unlikely. The once cool air felt warm and welcoming now and Sam was enjoying it, a little too much. There was a big mound in the dirt and Sam wasn't prepared for the big jump and flew up and forward and came back down, hitting his chin hard on Marko's shoulder. "Oomph." He winced and felt how cold and hard the other's body really was.

-*Elsewhere*-

Michael was still sitting on his bike and David, Paul, and Dwayne perched themselves in a tree. There was a group of teenagers in front of them partying around a fire, dancing, singing, and fooling around. "You don't wanna miss this, Michael," David said coolly and Paul laughed quietly, making sure the teenagers didn't know they were there.

"Are we gonna miss Marko," Dwayne asked. David glanced in his direction.

"He can miss this one." His stare returned to their meal. Michael decided then to get up and climbed up the tree next to Dwayne, who looked at him a few seconds with monotone brown eyes before speaking his mind.

"Don't be nervous. Your instincts will take over. They won't feel much. There's really no reason to feel bad, either." Michael was about to ask what he was talking about when David interrupted him.

"Initiation's over." He leaned forward from the shadow and Michael saw that his face was completely different. His cheek bones were extremely sharp looking. His eyes glowed in an amber color with wide irises and he had extended canines. The structures of his whole face looked changed, in fact. David was smiling. Michael looked over at Paul, who had changed also and was cackling. Dwayne had changed drastically, as well. His once soft features looked menacing and he looked dangerous. Michael started to panic and found himself unable to move. They were taunting him and laughing at him until they jumped out of the tree outwards where the drunken teenagers were.

He watched them quickly bite them, one by one. They drank every drop of blood they could get, ripping their limbs apart as screaming filled the silent night. They threw the bodies they were done with into the fire, laughing the whole time like it was a game and they were enjoying it. They held the parts above their heads as blood flowed out and watched it drip down; drinking some of it like it was a water fountain. Michael was fighting the intense urge to drink the blood as well. He was holding himself behind the tree like if he let go he would join them. He screamed and threw himself backwards and rolled down the mound of dirt, yelling "no".

He looked up and saw the threesome glide up to the top with blood all over their faces and shirts. In Dwayne's case, all over his bare chest. David wiped some off his cheek and addressed Michael. "So now you know what we are, and you know what you are. You'll never grow old, and you'll never die. But you must feed." He started laughing and the others joined in on him. Suddenly tired, Michael sighed and let himself collapse on the ground. _What did I do? _

-*Elsewhere*-

Sam struggled to keep up with Marko as they entered the sunken hotel. They climbed down a ladder—well, Sam did. Marko jumped halfway down and landed lightly on his feet. Before Sam's feet touched the ground Marko was already making himself at home. He walked over the fountain in the center until he was standing tall at the tip of it. "Star," he called out loudly, his voice echoing in the cave. "I brought you a present!"

Sam saw a slender figure looking around a corner cautiously. "Like I didn't already know you were here, Marko. I can always here you all the way from the boardwalk," she hissed. She glared at Sam and he saw a small boy hiding behind her, peeking at him. Marko made a cat noise which seemed to only annoy her further. "What do you want," she said dramatically, like the women from horror movies that were at the mercy of a serial killer. It didn't fit the situation one bit, and Sam automatically had a dislike for her. Marko however didn't seem to be bothered by her bitchiness.

"I _live _here, babe. What are _you _doing here," he replied jokingly. Sam blinked and he was gone; he was sitting on the couch, and Star was suddenly there, too. She lit up a cigarette and leaned on him like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. _Marko must not ever react to her, _Sam thought. Either that or they really _were _dating. He talked to Sam, telling him to make himself at home and take a load off. "You know, Sam, our whole lives are like movies. We're the actors who do what the directors tell us to. We can't control our lives—but I'm sure you've heard that." Star was suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"What's the genre?"

"Simple; horror."

"Or we can make it a porno," she whispered so softly Sam didn't hear her. Marko seemed to pause.

"What," he breathed. She smiled at him, showing her teeth.

"You heard me. Aw, come on, Marko. We both know I'm hot and you want some. And what Paul doesn't know won't hurt him…" She must have thought she was seductive. She wasn't one tiny bit, and could have only probably gotten laid from the dirt bags on the streets. Marko tensed and moved away from her, standing up. Her smile faded and turned into something nasty. "Fine, you dick! Screw you!" She built up fake tears in her eyes and ran away, sobbing. Marko didn't even look back at her. The others came back at the perfect time and Marko sighed in what Sam saw as relief.

"Marko," they shouted a few times. "Boy did you miss out!"

Sam blinked and suddenly everything changed. Marko was standing on the tip of the fountain and Star was still cowering in the corner. Sam's eyes fell. He would be reliving all of his vision again. And he didn't really want to. He did everything he did in his vision, and after a few minutes they were back to where it ended.

Sam was happy to see Michael again. Though he felt content being alone with Marko, during the wait he wasn't actually alone with him, and it made him a little nervous. Sam went to stand beside Michael, who seemed almost scared. It made Sam scared too, and he could conclude that they must have confirmed that they were vampires. Marko walked over by them and slapped a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Well," he announced, "I'm going to bed." And with that he left Sam's sight. Everyone watched for a little bit in his direction before returning their attention back to Michael and Sam.

"You're welcome to stay. Both of you," David offered. Michael declined the invitation, saying that they needed to go home. David nodded and everyone stared at them as they left, making Sam feel that was the wrong answer. Michael hurried him out, though, and soon they were on their way home. And he was glad; he was tired.

Dwayne glared at David. "'I have plans'?" He glowered at him. "And what _'plans' _might that be?"

"Just wait, Dwayne. I promise you'll thank me later. Just wait." His voice was calm and cool, and the three repeated Marko's steps and went to go to sleep.

**Okay, that's two chapter I've written in like two days, because right now I'm going through a writing-crazed stage. So don't be surprised if there's another one in a few days. What do you think? Don't worry, I'm getting onto the Sam/David but the Michael/Dwayne might take a little longer. Just the heads up. Review**


	7. Unrelenting Thoughts

**For this one I got in the mood by listening to I Like It by Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull. I feel so giddy now and totally not tired. Even though it's late at night. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lost Boys in any way! That's means I don't own the characters, setting, plot or any of that jazz. **

Michael sat on the edge of his little brother's bed, watching the even rise and fall of his chest. He felt so out of the norm lately. Especially after finding out what was to happen to him the night before. Michael had miraculously managed to convince Sam to stay in the house that night—no boardwalk. And it creeped him the fuck out that he could hear Sam's blood pulse through his veins and hear every heart beat.

I was drawn to the sound, and was horrified that he longed to feel the pulse under his hand, and feel the blood ooze out of—

_Shit, _he yelled inwardly. But he found himself unable to look away from Sammy, and couldn't help the hand that slowly crept up his side to touch the main artery in his neck. He sighed when he felt it, and he felt suddenly very thirsty and saliva built up in his mouth. But it wasn't water that he needed. He couldn't control his limbs and screamed at his body to listen to him and do what he wanted. But he wanted this…

He leaned more his brother's way and inhaled his sweet scent. _Oh god, no…_He smelt so _good. _He felt a tingle in his canine teeth as they extended and his breathing became more irregular. He growled and could hear Sam's dog, Nanook, do the same on the other side of the door. He used all the strength he had, but it wasn't enough to handle the monster within him that craved his brother's blood.

His grip tightened around Sam's neck, causing him to wake up. His eyes widened when he realized what situation he was in. Michael tightened his grip even more and Sam was unable to speak. Instead he grumbled and tried to fight his grip, though it was near impossible to do so. Michael enjoyed as the blood flow quickened and the thumping of his heart sped up. Sam opened his mouth in an attempted breath, maybe even a word to knock Michael out of his trance. His legs kicked all around wildly and he flung his arms in all different directions, trying to grab hold of something. He hands found his nightstand and tried to grasp something, but he was too fast and forceful and anything he came across slipped off and was knocked to the floor in a loud series of crashes.

He stared into Michael's eyes, that were now amber with a red ring around them, and was truly terrified of dying. It wasn't the dying part he was afraid of, but dying in the hands of someone he had trusted his whole life. As if it just magically appeared, he felt his lamp and hope filled his giving-out heart. He grabbed it tightly by the long middle of it and brought it up, tearing the cord out of the wall. With all his might he swung it down on top of Michael's head. The bulb shattered and Michael paused. Sam watched his eyes return to their normal grey tone. He let go of Sam's throat and he took the opportunity to run out from under his brother, out his room, and into the bathroom—gasping and crying.

Michael came fully out of his "episode" and fully comprehended what he had just done. He began to panic. "Sammy," he yelled and got up to go where Sam disappeared to. He pounded on the door, begging him to forgive him. That he didn't know what he was doing and he was sorry.

Sam had both of his hands gripping the sides of the sink tightly, as if when he loosened them he would die. He could hear his brother's muffled voice on the other side of the door, and wasn't sure if he should let him in. He knew Michael might very well stay there until he came out. Eventually he let go of the sink and began rubbing his hurting neck. He examined it and saw red hand and finger prints on the sides. He reached over to the door and unlocked it, then returned to holding the sink. Michael walked in and Sam couldn't find it in himself to look at him at the moment.

"Sam," he gasped. His breathing was really heavy and sounded like he just ran a marathon. "I need help. You're not safe around me. I think I should stay with them." He continued to talk and Sam didn't listen. All he needed to hear was his first few sentences.

"Okay," he mouthed, as he couldn't speak after what he just went through. Michael pulled Sam in for a bear hug that scared him because he couldn't breathe again. Michael must have heard his heart quicken because he let him go abruptly and left. _He hugged me like it would be out last, _he thought. He felt the need to get out of the house, so he set up his covers to make it look like he was under them and shut his door, quiet so that Lucy or their grandpa wouldn't wake up. He crept down the stairs and out the front door, and cursed at himself for not bringing a flashlight. He didn't want to go back in and get one, though, and found himself walking in the dark.

He felt so stupid, seeing as anyone could come up behind him and kill him or something, but he welcomed anyone that wanted to do that. It had to have been around midnight, because the boardwalk was closed and not many people were walking the streets. He strayed to a place he had never been before, following the train tracks that crossed through the amusement park, all the way to a long bridge that they went over. There were small lights along it for the train as it went by, and he looked down. It went so deep he wasn't sure if there was water or ground under all the fog that covered it. _Looks like a long way down. Enough to kill a person. _

He thought of Michael and how he read that he wouldn't be a full killing machine until he made his first kill. He felt like there was no way to save his brother. He could only help to keep him innocent as long as possible. And he was tempted by Sam's blood. He felt his neck again and tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't from the pain, or that his own brother had hurt him, but that Michael was doomed. And so was David. He knew if he stayed he would most likely be made into one, and the last thing he wanted was to kill someone. If he stayed he would go to hell. And right now he was innocent—worthy enough of God's love.

His mom would tell him about how sweet and innocent he was. Every time he went to church he got this really weird twinge in his gut. He couldn't save Michael's soul now even if he tried. He needed to help Michael, though. Even if it meant leaving. But he couldn't leave the area. That wouldn't work out in the slightest. Salty tears started running down his face and his breathing became erratic. He wiped them away with his hand and tried to think some more. Help Michael. Save himself. That seemed to be his priority right now. He thought of Lucy. He would be helping her as well by doing this. He would help everyone around him in some way.

He started sobbing and put a hand over his mouth to stop it. His other hand went over his stomach, which seemed to be churning so much it hurt. He found a gap in the bridge that had a clear path down. _Sometimes sacrifices are necessary, _he told himself over and over again. _I'm sorry, Michael. _And he jumped. He was glad he had his hand over his mouth or he would have screamed. He hated having that falling feeling and he couldn't stay stiff. His clothes flapped as he plummeted to the ground, building up momentum as he went further down. It felt like it would never end, and just as he was sure he would hit the ground he let out a scream.

But instead of the hardness he expected he slowly slowed down and felt two arms cradling him. He crunched up and didn't open his eyes to look, as he was sure he was dead. Dying was nice…if it was quick you didn't feel anything. He could almost smile. A voice popped the bubble he was floating in. "Sam." It was soft and angelic, and he thought maybe it _was _an angel. But it was too familiar, he thought. After a second he recognized it and realized he wasn't dead. He broke down in sobs and clung to the leather jacket his savior was wearing. He was held tightly as he cried out his frustration and sorrows. It could have lasted an hour. He didn't notice, nor did he care.

Eventually he couldn't cry anymore, and he just stayed still until his breathing evened out. He suddenly felt embarrassed for showing such a weakness and didn't look up. He went to pull himself off of the person and stood up straight, brushing himself off. He wiped away a stray tear and found the courage to see the reaction on the other's face. He stayed close to him and spoke so softly he wasn't sure he heard him right. "I'm not offering anymore. I'm telling you now. You and Michael are staying with us," he said sternly but gently. Sam looked into David's ice blue eyes and nodded a silent approval—though he would have probably dragged him off even if he said no.

David rubbed Sam's neck soothingly, making him shiver at the contact. He stared at his neck for some time and it took Sam a little bit to figure out what he was looking at he was in such a trance. "It was an accident," he said hoarsely. "He didn't know what he was doing." David sighed through his nose.

"I knew something like this would happen," he said more to himself. "Come on, Sam. It's getting early." Sam didn't know where they would go from way under the train tracks. He was caught off guard by the sudden extreme closeness of David and almost backed up. He put an arm around him before mumbling, "Close your eyes." He didn't miss a beat and did as he was told. He felt lighter and lighter and wondered what was going on. He felt something solid beneath him again and opened his eyes to see they were back where Sam had jumped, and they walked down it a little further to David's bike.

He got on behind David and they silently drove back to the cave. The cool air caressed Sam's sore neck and he placed his head comfortably on David's shoulder. He felt sleep over-take him and enjoyed the hum of the motorcycle and the cool air against his skin while he held onto David. He woke up on cue when he slowed down a little bit and recognized the buff where the cave was the other times he went there. It was a little lighter outside and he figured it must have been around four or five in the morning.

David helped a sleepy Sam off the motorcycle and walked with him inside, letting him go first. As soon as he was fully inside he heard a surprised Michael and felt his brother come and wrap an arm around him, lecturing him about going off alone and crap. Sam was so tired he barely remembered the greetings and welcomes of everyone else, who all seemed worried about him. David cleared them all out eventually, saying the sun would be up soon and Sam really needed to sleep. He remembered four people saying good morning and the last thing he felt was the soft mattress hit his head and he instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-*Later*-

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he was surprised that he was fully awake right away. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was. He felt the bed—which seemed too soft to be his—and was highly confused. It was so dark and he waited for his eyes to adjust. He blinked a bunch of times when he realized there wasn't a lamb next to his bed. Then he remembered how his lamp broke. He remembered walking alone at night and David catching him when he fell—um, _jumped_—off the bridge. He wasn't home, he concluded. He was in the cave. He tried to feel around the unknown area to find the floor and walk around. Though it was nearly impossible remembering how many things were on the floor.

His feet scanned the floor, and he felt something thick and heavy draped on it. He felt in front of him and grasped it. Unsure of what it was, he slowly slid it down and when it hit the floor he squeezed his eyes shut again. It was pitch black behind the curtain and now there was a bright light that shone down in front of him, on the broken fountain. It was night again. He had no idea how long he had slept for. It could have been days he was so tired when he fell asleep.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden light he could make out a figure a few feet away that was sitting in a wheelchair, watching him. The blue eyes pierced his green ones and he almost looked away when their eyes met. He asked the first question that popped into his mind. "What time is it?"

"Around ten," he replied casually.

"What day is it," he asked warily.

"Wednesday." Sam gaped. He had been sleeping for two days straight. "I expected you to be out for a while, but not this long. I was just about ready to call in a doctor or something. How are you feelin'?" He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to worry David at all.

"Surprisingly, pretty good." Unfortunately, he was always a terrible liar and David saw right through him.

"Maybe I _should_ call that doctor—"

"No! Really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." He spoke quickly, mainly because the last thing he wanted to do was see a doctor for grogginess. David accepted it with a mumbled reply and Sam sighed with relief. No doctor.

"The boys went to get a bite to eat. Michael went with Star to the boardwalk. You could go meet them if you want." Sam gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe after all his warnings Michael would go out with Star, so far the slutiest, bitchiest bitch he had ever met. He had never really "met" her, but he didn't have to be best buds with her to know everything. "I know; I dislike her, too." Was Sam that readable? But no, he didn't dislike Star. He hated her. Despised her in every way though the lack of talk they had had. "Hate's a strong word," he said coolly. Sam blinked with wide eyes. _What am I thinking of, David? _

He almost laughed at himself. It was an impossibility to read someone's mind, he thought. "You'd be surprised how possible things are. Until I met you I thought there was no such thing as an actual psychic."

"Seer. Prophet. Fortune-teller. But not a _psychic," _he corrected. "Psychic sounds like someone locked up in an asylum or mental institution or something like that." He really did hate it when people called him that. It sounded too unnatural. So David could read people's minds. Maybe he wasn't really alone with the super abilities after all.

A sudden pain struck him and he grabbed his own neck and winced. David pointed a finger to one corner of the place. "There's a bathroom over there. Suprisingly the water still runs fine." It was like he was telling Sam to take a shower and attend to his hurting neck.

"Thanks." He walked over to where David had been pointing and pushed open the swing door in search of a mirror. When he found one he almost jumped out of his skin. He expected bruises but it was still sickening to see all the red, purple, blue and green colors mixed on every inch of his skin there. _Damn, Michael. _Unable to look at himself any longer, he scanned the used-to-be public restroom for a shower. Through the earthquake it was still in pretty good shape, like everything else was clay and this part was made out of brick. It was still run-down, though, but it really didn't matter. He found another door at the end of the room and made his way over to it and found a single stand-up shower.

There was a few shampoo bottles and soap and he spotted a bunch of towels next to the shower door. _At least it's convienient in here. _He stripped of his clothing and turned the knobs of the shower. The water was a little colder than he was used to but he hardly noticed it because of how much something else bothered him. _Lucy..._

**Yes, I reached three thousand words this time! And in only a few days! Well, hope you liked this one, as it starts off pretty intense(-like) Review:D**


	8. Bottoms Up

**Blood is red,**

**Bruises are blue**

**I don't own Lost Boys,**

**So please don't sue**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" About a dozen people had gathered around the three boys as Marko drank beer out of a funnel, which was held up by Paul. And Paul was the one who had found the barrel of beer on the side of a road, and hauled it over to the boardwalk with them, taking up a lot of time in the process. David left them alone for an hour and they managed to catch the attention of almost everyone at the amusement park while Paul and Marko got wasted. Dwayne stood in the front row of people with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head in disbelief. Everyone was hooting and hollering along and Dwayne wondered for a second how Paul had successfully gotten everyone's attention in the first place_. Dip shit. _One thing after another happened and soon everyone was chanting their names and having a good drunken time.

Marko's turn was over and he stood up, staggering. His head swayed as everything slowed down and got all fuzzy and blurry. It had been a while since he was drunk. Paul was just about as drunk as he was and could barely stand up straight without leaning on someone for support. The alcohol had to be about gone when an engine was heard approaching. Dwayne immediately snapped in the direction it was heard from—being the only sober person in the crowd—and he knew it was time to leave if they wanted to live. He walked up to Marko and grabbed him by his jacket. He almost fell over and leaned on the darker skinned man for support, giggling like a pot-headed idiot. Because Marko _had _smoked pot for quite some time, which was why he had the funniest laugh anyone had ever heard. "Hey, man! When did you get here?" Dwayne marched over to Paul, who was rocking along with the crowd, and yanked his raised arms down. Of course he couldn't round them up fast enough and by the time he had gotten some of Paul's attention David had maneuvered through the large group of people to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes widened at the sight of the three in the middle of it all, and then narrowed into a glare that scared Dwayne.

The other two hadn't noticed David's presence yet. David walked over to the barrel of beer and slammed his foot down on it with all the force he could muster, denting it badly and causing all the beer to pour out completely onto the wood. Everyone silenced and stared. "Party's over," he growled. The group disappeared as quickly as they came in almost a hurry. David looked over at the three of the Lost Boys that had no doubt caused the widespread attention. He looked pointedly at each of them and easily pointed out the two wasted ones and the only one with self control. Marko was looking around confused, still not seeing David standing there and Paul had to tap his shoulder and his head finally spun around and his eyes widened like they did when he spotted the barrel of alcohol.

"_You'd better explain yourselves_." He spoke in such a fiery behind him Sam flinched. The dumbest two started pointing fingers and stuttered a few words that couldn't be put together in any way.

"David, we was just havin' some _fun,"_ Marko slurred.

"Fun? _FUN?" _Sam jumped at the very huge change in voice David established."Look how much attention you've drawn to us! I leave you alone for an _hour _and you can't control yourself long enough to—" He stopped in an attempt to calm down enough to be able to speak. "You!" He looked at Dwayne. "What part of 'don't let them do anything _stupid_' don't you understand?" He remembered Sam was still behind them by his bike and lowered his voice for his sake. "Find Michael. We're staying together tonight," he told Dwayne in a much softer but shaken voice. He sighed. "You two-go home." He gestured to the remaining two and they did as told.

David looked over at Sam—who had changed into a high collar jacket and zipped it up all the way-and was embarrassed a little that he had heard him yelling like that. "Idiots," he muttered to him. Sam smiled weakly and nodded a little.

-*Later*-(Not much later)

Marko and Paul stumbled into the cave laughing like maniacs. "Did ya see his face? Priceless!"

"Ha, 'you could have _exposed _us'." He lowered his voice to make a bad impression of David's voice. Marko cackled and rolled over onto the nearest bed holding his stomach. Paul dove on top of him and tried to support himself on his elbows—failing horribly, though. Their laughing slowly subsided and turned into "Oh's" and sighs. "Hey Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." As they said; drunken words are sober thoughts. The mood in both of them had turned a lot more serious, but it broke as soon as Paul replied.

"I love you more!" They both broke into more fits of laughter and Paul set his head on Marko's chest. "You make me hot, gorgeous," he groaned before pulling himself up to pull the thick heavy blanket back together and the other giggled for the hundredth time that night. He silenced him by forcefully attacking his mouth hungrily. He pushed him back onto the bed and put his weight on the smaller vampire completely. Paul wiggled awkwardly, trying to give Marko a good feeling. Though the strange movement, he was rewarded with an arch of Marko's back and a loud moan. He threw his head back and Paul nipped at the nape of his neck and groaned.

He firmly grasped his waist and ground on him again, thoroughly getting a hard on. And they were so drunk when they walked into the cave they hadn't noticed the little boy that sat crouched in a corner, covering his ears because it was a drill he did all the time when Star brought someone back with her. Though in that case she didn't know how to make it to the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on better things.

-*Elsewhere*-

After David could be sure no one had thought much of the big scene he decided to take Sam to Michael and Dwayne. Sam just couldn't get over how awesome it was to ride on a motorcycle. Part of the reason was that he could sit behind David and had an excuse to touch him. The air stung his eyes but it felt good on the rest of him, especially the little bit that worked its way under the collar of his jacket and soothed his burning throat. They went away from the boardwalk to the downtown of Santa Carla, which was almost completely barren of people at the time of night. A few shops stood open while the others' lights were flipped off. It seemed half of the street was alive and the other half was dead. They came across a restaurant and Sam could see Michael, Dwayne and Star sitting in a booth next to a window. David parked the bike on the side of the street and walked into the diner. The bell on the door chimed and the waitress looked up and smiled broadly. David slid next to Star and Sam shoved Michael over and sat partially on his legs. Sam looked over at David. _How sweet. _David was purposely sitting next to Star so Sam wouldn't have to.

There was a long awkward silence until Dwayne was friendly enough to break it. "So, David—just a thought—but we're all wondering when we'll get to meet Lucy." The way his mouth turned up in a small smile and the how he looked into the eyes of the person he was talking to made Michael's eyes flash in his direction. His voice was always so quiet and almost _gentle. _When Dwayne glanced at him he looked down and away shyly.

"You will when Max introduces us to her," he said firmly.

"Lucy," Sam asked curiously. There was another silence that fell over them and Sam looked hopefully at Michael, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Your mother," David finally answered. Sam pulled his eyebrows together.

"What about her? And who's Max?" David was about to reply when the waitress called over to them that they were closing.

"Later, Sam," David promised. They cleared out and David, Sam and Dwayne got back on the bikes. Michael was standing beside his when Star bent down and kissed Michael on the lips. He was unresponsive and seemed tense when she climbed on behind him. Sam stared at them while David started the engine and had to force himself to tear his gaze away.

It was uncomfortably silent the rest of the night. Sam suspected the others were having a secret telepathic conversation that they just didn't want him to hear. He didn't say anything about it, because he knew for sure they could hear his thoughts. They went back to the cave when it seemed everyone besides gangs had turned in for the night. Their entrance into the sunken hotel was so silent without the warning of Paul and Marko that Laddie jumped when he felt Dwayne come up and ruffle his hair. The quiet was unnerving and Sam had to ask, "Where is everyone?" Because, though there were only two others, it felt like ninety percent of them were missing.

"Passed out, I can only imagine," Dwayne mumbled. Star rolled her eyes and clung to Michael like a leech. He tried a few times to wiggle out of her grip, only to be pulled tighter toward her. Sam glared at her and was given the same face back. The looks exchanged by the rest of them made Sam feel terribly left out and he gave them all—with the exception of Star—a beady eyed look and Michael finally gave in.

"Fine! God, you're pushy. Because he was watching over you David hasn't eaten. That's _all _you were missing out on." Sam raised his eyebrows and his head snapped in David's direction.

"Why don't you eat now?"

"That's what I was debating," he growled in slight annoyance, but to Michael.

"Go," Sam encouraged. "I won't let you starve because of me." David scowled for a second and smoothed out his face again. It was more of a command for him to hunt, and Sam knew that. He stomped off outside. Star turned to Michael again, and Sam didn't know if she ever looked away in the first place.

"Come on, Michael. Let's go—" She started dragging him off and Michael resisted her and yanked his arm away.

"I'm gonna stay here a little longer," he said—pretty calmly for someone in his position. Star looked rejected and Sam laughed at her in his head. She made a pouted face and ran outside.

"I'm hungry, too," was her excuse. The mood immediately lightened when she left and Dwayne had walked over to the curtain that he knew the Marko and Paul were behind, asleep.

"I say we make their hangover hell tomorrow," he said. Michael gave a crooked smile and nodded. "I think we still have that blow horn…" He weighed different options to get back at them for being so stupid.

The rest of the night was spent with jokes passed around and friendly conversations. Who liked what, what everyone was like and crap Sam never talked about with someone before. He felt like this was where he was meant to be all along. It was like everything in his life that had been missing or incomplete wasn't anymore. And he felt _happy. _Something he hadn't felt in a long time. And when he smiled it wasn't something that he thought about and had to force. It just happened.

It got lighter outside and David returned, looking less crabby than he was when he left. "Couldn't find a Surf Nazi?" Dwayne teased. "Or a mirror?"

"Shut up," he grumbled and took his rightful place in the wheelchair. "The sun's coming up," he observed.

Dwayne took the hint and said his good mornings to Sam and Michael. He went to go sleep and David followed after waving at them. Michael stretched and settled on the small couch. Sam didn't feel at all tired but went over to the second bed and—oddly enough—when his head hit the pillows drowsiness swept over him. He yawned and drifted off.

_Sam threw one arm around small shoulders as they walked in an alley. The voices were muffled and Sam wondered how far he had wondered this time. They were alone—though Sam didn't know why—and he saw it in third person point of view. He saw how he and someone he couldn't make out were laughing and didn't notice the group of boys that had spotted them. "You're still here," one of them sneered. "I thought my message was quite clear last time." Sam turned around and saw how close the five men had gotten. Really close. They were so much bigger than them; the leader was about a whole foot taller than him. They were more of the just-broke-outta-prison type of gangs and Sam watched the scene unfold before him. It was something he had never gotten over—seeing himself from a distance. It was so strange that he knew who he was standing next to, but everything was so clear and that one person was so blurry. It looked like someone with blonde hair, but he couldn't tell for sure. _

"_Hey, guys." The mystery person greeted the gang like they were friends. The one in the middle came and pushed him in the chest. _

"_I told you to stay outta these streets," he glowered. _

"_Come on, man. It's a free country." _

"_It wasn't a free car," he snapped. "You owe me, kid." _

"_Think of it as settled. You ruined my bike, and I ruined your car." The voice Sam found so familiar but it didn't at all match anyone he knew._

"_Still givin' people twice your size lip, I see." He stood so close to him the shorter one could have stuck out his tongue and touched the gangster's leather jacket. "Someone oughta' shut you up," he spat. _

_Sam was getting antsy with the growing danger and mentally willed for the smart arse to shut it. There was a glint of light and Sam could vaguely see a knife. Most likely a pocket knife, and was peeking out of the bigger man's sleeve. Sam's eyes widened._

His eyes opened and he looked around hazily. That was—by far—the vaguest dream he had ever had. It was like most of it was undecided, which probably meant it would never happen. He dismissed it because he had visions every night in his sleep and none of them really ended up happening. It also led to the assumption they were just dreams, not visions. He looked around little so he could judge what time of day it was. It was slightly dark, but not entirely because he could still see. He wondered how he was able to sleep for more than twelve hours every day so easily without waking up in between. _Teenage thingy, _he thought.

He looked to his right at the other bed about three feet away and saw a shape under the blankets. So he was the only one awake. His stomach growled and he put a hand over it as if to silence it. He sighed and ended up gasping right away after when the littlest boy was standing in front of him holding a carton of Chinese Food. He didn't speak and just watched Sam with unreadable eyes. He held out the carton a little and said silent words. Sam realized what he was offering him. "Oh. Thank you, Laddie," he said in gratitude. _He's such a nice little boy…_

He took the food swiftly from him and Laddie continued to stand there, watching. "Do you need anything," Sam asked, unsure of what he wanted. Laddie nodded, his unkempt hair bouncing slightly. "And what's that?" Sam smiled lightly; this was so cute and amusing.

"My mom," he whimpered. Sam's smile vanished and he looked into the little boy's eyes—which were now welling up with tears.

"I miss my mom, too," he whispered so softly Laddie barely heard it. He pulled the tiny boy into a hug, which he willingly gave back with all his strength. Sam looked over Laddie's shoulder fighting back tears that were betraying him. He squeezed his eyes shut and one trailed down his cheek. He could just picture loving Lucy just crying herself to sleep every night, searching and putting up posters during the day. And he might never see her again. His own mother.

Laddie quivered and soundlessly sobbed into Sam's shoulder. He forgot completely about his hunger and the food he carelessly tossed to the side. He hadn't realized how quickly the sun was to setting and was surprised by how quick everyone started waking up. Paul was the first one he saw, who yelled dramatically, "Oh! Lucy!" while clutching his heart with his hands. Sam pulled Laddie out of their embrace, throwing daggers in Paul's direction. He was _mocking _him. Like his feelings were just a joke. Dwayne and David stopped short when they saw Sam's wet and angry face.

"What happened," Dwayne asked.

"Never mind," Sam mumbled. "You wouldn't even care anyway." And with that he stomped off into the bathroom, sulking. He needed to shower, anyways.

The water helped make his stop crying, and he kept on crying all over again whenever he thought of his mother or no one caring about how he felt. He tried his best to think about other things and shut the water off when he was done, grabbing a towel and drying his face first. He stared at himself in the mirror. The bruises were turning all one color now, and some of it was fading. Despite all of his sleeping there were bags under his eyes. Most likely because he had just cried out all his water in his body. He wasn't sure how long he stood there zoning out when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

**It seems like forever since I've updated this thing! Though, I know it's been only about a week. Anyways…Reviews are love:D**


	9. A Permanent Guest

**I'm still highly unsure of how long my story is going to be, but I know I'm not anytime soon gonna all of a sudden say "Oh, yeah, this is the last chapter." I know that for sure, at least. I'm trying to make it as long as I can before it starts to get boring—which hopefully it never does. Anyways, I'm just making up the story as I go along, though it **_**has **_**a plot, and I'm planning some things out. Just not all of them. Okay, now this is just getting long. You can stop reading my babble now and read the chapter. **

For a minute Sam sat there, wondering who it could be and asked himself if he really wanted to answer. He was mad…_sort of. _He didn't want to talk to anyone…_except everyone. _He was in just a towel and was still dripping wet. And he was thinking if he wanted to answer the door? Nah, no way. Whoever it was could kiss his-

"Sam," he heard from the other side. _Uh…_He had forgotten about _him. _He just stood in place and watched it, envisioning David there on the other side. "Listen, Paul can be a jackass. Don't listen to him—you know we all don't want to see you hurt." David's voice made him melt right there on the spot. The way it was so caring and sincere made his stomach flutter. "Sammy." He couldn't find his voice and settled for speaking to him mentally.

…_I know…but I was just so embarrassed to be seen like that in front of everyone… _

"Can you come out?"

_I'm in a towel. _Despite his small "crush" on David, one of his worst fears was to be seen by someone he liked in almost nothing.

"So throw some clothes on, then," was his smart reply. Sam did just that and was surprised that he was motivated to do so, tossing on a shirt and a pair of boxers. He opened the door and was met with a leather jacket. He nearly smacked into him David was standing so close to the door frame, and he felt hands come out and touch his shoulders so he didn't. He tilted his head up a little—David was a few inches taller—and stared as ice blue eyes met hazel ones. His was so focused on David's face he shivered when a cold hand reached up to touch the sore spot under his jaw line. His eyes flashed down to the arm that was outstretched and looked at David questioningly. The contact was different and Sam wasn't sure how to react. "Are you okay?" He realized David had been examining his bruise and wasn't touching it just because he wanted to. He could only nod lightly and focus on how to breathe right.

All he could think about was how David was _touching him. _He was actually feeling his hand on his neck. It made Sam embarrassed again and looked around to find the cave barren. "They left," David stated. "I thought it would be better if someone talked to you alone." And of course David was the only one who qualified for that. Sam would _not _want to talk to his brother of course. Paul was the one who pissed him off, Dwayne would just be more awkward than anything, and Marko couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. And that left David…

"If you'd rather me leave—" Sam cut him off by shaking his head vigorously.

"No. This—this is, is fine…" He stammered and cursed the butterflies in his stomach. As soon as that one thought flew in his mind his stomach growled again loudly and he flushed. David brought a hand up higher to present him with the Chinese food Sam tossed to the side before. He gaped. "How'd you—" It was beyond him how the food suddenly appeared and just laughed it off and took the cardboard box that was being offered. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

David's sweet and gentle expression changed into more of something he gave to the rest of the Lost Boys. "Eat fast," he ordered, and Sam looked rather confused. He looked down and pushed past David to sit on the couch and eat. Before he made it Marko came tumbling in. His rather white face was enough for Sam to move out of the way when he ran by with his hand over his mouth. He heard the bathroom door swing open and was grateful he was unable to hear the vomiting.

He settled for eating standing up and pulled the chop sticks out of a holder on the side of the box, fishing out the long noodles. He ate fast. He was surprised how hungry he was and wanted to do as David had ordered. In no time he picked it clean and found an overflowing garbage can in a corner. He carefully stood it on top and hoped it would stay. After all, he was practically a guest.

"A permanent one." David responded to his thoughts from his wheelchair as he lit up a cigarette. Sam gulped at the word "permanent". It seemed such a _big _word to use and not expect someone to become nervous or worse—freak out. "You'll like it here, Sammy." _He hoped he would. _

-*Elsewhere*-

Michael sitting on the end of a motel bed, fidgeting and swallowing hard. He was waiting for Star, who told him to meet her there at exactly ten. He wasn't _nervous. _No, he was just unsure. What if Sam was right? What if Star turned out to be just craving sex and once they did that he would never be able to get rid of her while she bitched and whined their whole lives? _Worst case scenario, Michael. Chill. But still…_

It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything—definitely not. He was a senior for crying out loud and just like everyone said—teenage boys only have one thing on their minds. _Nine fifty-eight…_

He could still back out of this. If he didn't have that one side of him that was stupid enough to stay. He crossed his legs, then his ankles, and then started twiddling his thumbs. _Nine fifty-nine…_

He felt so wrong doing it, and that clock kept rotating until there was officially thirty seconds until she would be here. _Time to decide, Michael. Stay or go…_

He couldn't take it and shot upright, almost running out of the room. He fast-walked to the main room in the motel, hardly caring that Star was tongue kissing with the front desk person, as she sat on the desk with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and they felt each other up. Michael just kept walking out and didn't look back when he heard Star call out his name when she noticed him. _Fuck you, _he mentally told her, hoping she heard. He only wanted to see one person.

He left the nearly deserted place and headed back to downtown Santa Carla. Like usual half the lights were shut off and the rest soon would be. He found him leaning on a brick building in the shadows. "You were right," Michael told him. "I feel like such a dumbass for not seeing it."

"Don't beat yourself up. We were all fooled at first," Dwayne comforted. They walked further down an alley, talking about Star at first. The conversation took a header toward _mates. _Dwayne said that Marko said that David said that Max said everyone had a soul mate out there somewhere—someone that was your other half. Someone that could complete you and make you happy forever. Michael said it sounded almost cheesy. "But it's true," Dwayne told him. "There's someone made especially for you."

Michael laughed. "Yeah right." He gave Dwayne a playful shove and it was returned with an even harder one. Michael kept laughing as they pushed and shoved each other. Dwayne pulled his head down in a head lock and Michael slipped out and was pressed up against a wall. Dwayne gripped the collar of Michael's jacket and for a minute actually looked at each other. The laughing and smiles subsided into something way more somber. All Michael could hear was the even breathing of Dwayne and for a moment it seemed everything stopped just so he could watch him.

Dwayne closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to the others. Michael instantly sighed and they both opened their mouths to deepen it. Michael knew what people meant now when they talked about the instant sparks that flew. He wanted more of it, but even more, he never wanted it to end.

The fingers that were around Michael's jacket collar slowly crawl up to touch his face. Their hands were hesitant, and Michael's hands felt so empty that he, too, slowly brought them up to grasp at Dwayne's upper back, just under his shoulder blades. It allowed him to pull the other closer, and they both moaned. Dwayne's hands dropped. Down his neck, passed his muscular chest and lean stomach. Lower and lower. When he felt Michael's belt he slowly and gently pulled apart their kiss.

Michael breathed heavy and waited before opening his eyes and looking at Dwayne again. "Someone made especially for me," Michael repeated from earlier. Dwayne nodded.

-*Elsewhere*-

"I thought he was overreacting, David! What kind of man cries over his mom?" Paul sat on his bike, trying to apologize to Sam without having to actually say he was sorry. His hangover made all his answers stab Sam deeper with the edge on his voice that made things worse. But that was just Paul _all _the time. Not just when he had a headache.

"Paul…" David repeated for the tenth time that night, still waiting for him to apologize.

"I'm not saying it! I said what I _wanted _to say," he whined. "I won't!"

"David, it's fine—" Sam began.

"No," he interjected. "It isn't. We've put up with all his complaints for five god damn years and in remorse for him came up with the rule that we didn't say things like that and mean it!" His voice rose higher as he talked. "Paul," he barked.

"Fine. _I'm sorry!" _He leaned forward on his bike and almost yelled the insincere apology. Sam could tell that he didn't actually mean it, but it was good enough for David. The rest of the night was spent with them going on a ride here and there, and Sam and David trying not to explode at Paul with his grumpy attitude as he complain, whined and grumbled. David, not being as self-controlled as Sam was, blew up after a half an hour.

"Go home and bitch to Marko or something," he snapped. He had other things he wanted to say to Paul coming into his head a mile a minute, but wanted to let him off with just one thing—of course only for Sam's sake. Paul glared and trudged back to the cave, mumbling profanities and insults as he went.

Sam started laughing and David's head snapped in his direction. "What," he demanded.

"Oh, nothing. It's just—you treat them like they're your children or something!" Sam continued snickering and David found it almost insulting at first. He opened his mouth to say something when he thought that Sam was actually right; he did. The glare that was always frozen onto his face lifted. He had to change his whole expression to be able to crack a small smile and laugh once, shaking his head.

He watched Sam's shoulders shake as he laughed at how David treated the other boys, and a thought crossed his mind and he instantly spoke it. "Are you still hungry, Sam?" Sam stopped and looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. David's pathetic smile became more prominent. "Come on," he urged. Sam's eyebrows rose and kept in step behind him. He brought him to a small diner. There were a few people in it already that looked over at them when the bell chimed. After not even a second's glance they found nothing interesting and went back with what they were doing.

Sam knew he would be eating here, and they sat in a red booth in front of each other. The waitress went over to take their orders and gave them menus. Sam looked at it briefly before deciding and wasn't surprised that David didn't even pick his up. When she came back Sam ordered just a soup and coke, and David nothing. She must have thought him cute because she came back to ask them how things were going every minute. Sam found it hard not to blush at how David watched him intently as he ate.

"You know it's hard to eat when you're looking at me like that," he said. David's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Cuz I thought you were doing fine." He leaned on the table with his elbow perched on it and his head in his hand. Sam smiled and started eating again when the waitress came up again for the tenth time, asking how things were going and if David wanted anything to eat or drink. He had refused every time but exactly every minute she asked again.

_She likes you, David, _Sam teased. David looked at him with skeptical eyes before rolling them.

"No she doesn't," he assured.

"Yeah, she does." Sam sipped at his soda and they argued back and forth. "Five. Four—"

"I don't think—"

"Three. Two—"

"Sam."

"Hi. Can I get you guys anything," came an enthusiastic voice and the waitress was suddenly there again, smiling broadly at David. Sam laughed and finished off his drink as David turned her down _again _and paid her to make it official that they were done ordering.

They left with Sam still teasing and poking at David, who wouldn't admit that the waitress was totally digging him. "She thought you were cute," he kept saying.

"No…"

"Yes…she was like fourteen and totally thought you were sexy. Why else would she have checked up on you every five seconds?"

"She was being thorough."

"Why won't you just admit it, David? Say it. Say it…"

"No." Sam continued prying and David caved after a few more blocks of walking. "Okay. She thought I was sexy, huh," he—finally—admitted with a grin. Sam's teasing didn't cease but David didn't bring himself to care. Sam could just talk forever and ever and looked back with worry when he stopped midsentence and stopped walking. "Sam?"

He stared at the ground blankly for a minute and suddenly his eyes flashed back to reality. "Shit," he mumbled. "We need to get back."

"Why?"

"There's no time! Let's go," he said urgently. David caught up to the running Sam and grabbed him tightly before taking off into the air.

**So this is the second chapter I've posted today. Review, review:DD**


	10. The Steps

**So, this is like a tenth chapter anniversary! Rejoice: D**

The night air by the ocean was a lot colder than Sam expected, and David's freezing skin gave his goose bumps. It was the first time he had opened his eyes when they were flying, and as awesome as it was, he couldn't enjoy it. They weren't going _fast enough. _A few times when they were flying David had asked Sam if he was sure. He was a little offended that David doubted what he saw, replied with a stern "no". Sam could see the bluff, and the small entrance to the cave came closer and closer. And there was something different about it.

A car. There was a car parked in the front of it, and Sam knew who was just in it. And they flew right into the cave. He scanned the place, looking for any sign _they _were there. _They, _as in the Frog brothers. Alan and Edgar. _The vampire hunters…_He knew they were there, but didn't know where. Sam couldn't take it anymore and started looking. He ran across the cave and into the bathroom. He ran through the door and into the first stall to find Marko laying his head in his arms over the toilet seat, breathing heavily.

"Did ya see them?"

"See _who," _he asked quietly.

"The Frog brothers. Two boys, about my age, don't know what they're doing…"

"Ugh, I think I _heard _them."

"Where?" Marko put his head back in his arms, and pointed and waved lazily at the stall wall.

"Over where we sleep," he moaned. Sam ran to where he had never been—catching up to David to where he knew they went somewhere around there when the sun came up. He helped Sam climb over all the wood boards blocking easy access and he could see a faint light a few feet away. _Two _lights, in fact.

"Alan! Edgar," he hissed.

"Sam," he heard from what he assumed was Alan. He kept crawling over to them until he could see their faces. "Come to join us I see."

"No! What are you doing?"

"What does it _look _like we're doing," Edgar retorted. David stayed at the entrance, watching them. Sam saw the stake in his hand and his heart skipped a beat. Edgar pulled it back and positioned it right at a sleeping Paul's heart. "Good night, bloodsucker," he spat. He pulled it back and—

"No! Don't even!" When they both ignored him with all his might he shot up the ladder to stop him physically. But he was too late, just like he saw in his vision. _I'm too late._ And he had dozens of thoughts flowing into his head in one second.

_He was too late…_

_It was his fault._

_Poor Marko…OH MY GOD! Marko. _

And the stake dug into Paul's skin as he woke up with a screech, screaming bloody murder. But the scream wasn't _human. _It was more an animalistic growl and it hurt Sam's ears. Blood gushed out of him and completely soaked the three boys, while David ran up to—what Sam assumed (and hoped)—_kill_ Alan and Edgar. It was still so dark Sam didn't know who was screaming, who was where, or which vampire was growling. Dwayne and Michael had heard and _felt _the commotion, and even Marko—who couldn't stand up without _throwing _up—came out of the bathroom to help. He could hear the Frog brothers screaming and quick conversation. It was so _dark _he couldn't see a thing, and nearly jumped out of his skin when gloved hands guided him out of the sleeping chamber. When he could see enough to tell he looked up to see the familiar streak of white on pale skin, and there was nothing else he wanted than to get out.

And that's what David did with him. He led him away from all the commotion before checking him over inch by inch to see if he was hurt. He was hurting, badly, but not on the outside. While David was inspecting him he quietly whimpered, "It's all my fault."

"No it isn't," David replied without looking up.

"Yes it is, and you know it. I found out that I can control my visions when I'm around you and I took advantage of it and now someone got hurt." Hurt seemed like a discreet word to use, so he corrected himself. "Is he dead," he whispered so only David could hear him.

"I'm sure he isn't. If he was the connection would be lost; I still feel him there," he answered gently. It helped ease Sam a little, but it hardly did anything for the guilt that Paul came at least really close to dying. Sam was oblivious that David was now watching him, and his heart sped up when he felt David's fingers under his chin, making him look up. "The blame lies squarely on everyone's shoulders right now. I shouldn't have left two hung-over dumbasses alone, and I should have stopped those two boys to begin with. Instead I just sat there, doing nothing." Sam blinked. He was right; it wasn't entirely his fault, but it wasn't David's either.

"David." David and Sam turned their heads to see Dwayne standing there, wearing the same old serious expression he always had. But this time there was something about out, like he was trying to hide a smug grin.

"What's the news?"

"Paul's fine. Apparently that kid has bad aim and missed his heart. We took care of them." But there was something else that Sam saw that whispered to him that he wasn't telling everything. It couldn't be that he didn't want David to know, he didn't want _Sam _to hear.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few." With a screech Dwayne was gone, and David's attention went back to Sam.

"What else," he asked. Sam was too smart to be tricked or lied to, and he was determined to get an answer. As reluctant as David was, he knew Sam deserved to at least know what had completely happened.

"Michael…he—there was a lot of blood down there, from those boys. And he couldn't control his thirst." Tears stung Sam's eyes as he comprehended David's words and what they truly meant. His brother was a full vampire. Sam had been too wound up in the fun he had with the Lost Boys that he had forgotten why he went with them in the first place. To help Michael. And now he was beyond anyone's help, and Sam felt like he couldn't even reach him. The reason he ran away from home…the reason he almost _killed himself! _

"How _could he," _he spat, more mad at himself than anything.

"Sam when it comes to things like this we don't have any control over what we're doing." He felt David's hand come up to rest on his cheek to bring his face up but he left his eyes down, embarrassed by the weakness he was showing by crying. "I think you should stay with Lucy for a few days," he suggested. This time Sam looked up.

"Why?"

"I told you; when it comes to blood we have no control over ourselves. For some time Michael's gonna find it hard not to kill everyone he sees. And it's my obligation to keep you safe."

"Obligation," he asked in disbelief at David's choice of words.

"Please, Sam. Stay safe. Be with your mom, if only for a week." Sam sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he said quietly.

-*Later*-

David flew Sam to his mom's house that same night. There was a few lights in the house turned on which told them that someone was home. David stood on the deck next to him by the front door. "If you need anything, I'll be listening."

"Thank you, David. I'll make sure I think it," he laughed, pointing at his head. It was odd saying goodbye, though he knew it was only for a week. Because it felt like they were saying goodbye until the next time fate brought them together, or like they would never see each other again. It was a silly thing to think, Sam thought. "Next week," he said.

"Next week," David agreed. Sam opened the door and stepped inside, peeking around.

"Sam? Is that you," he heard his grandpa from his personal room. He sounded like he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.

"Yeah, it's me, Grandpa." And for once, he was happy to be home.

"Sam," came a much higher voice from the top of the stairs, and Lucy came flying down. Sam looked behind him quickly to see that David was gone, and thin arms flung tightly around him. He could hear her crying, and he almost cried too.

Most of the night was a blur, with his mother trying to feed him and asked every ten seconds if he was okay, and if he was hurt, and what happened to him and Michael, and yada yada. He slept with her that night, and was glad when she stopped talking and just held him, letting him sleep. It was hard—with his newly developed sleeping schedule—but the next thing he knew light was streaming through the window. He checked his surroundings and found his mom gone.

The whole day was awkward. Lucy was so happy he was home that she didn't bother being mad at him for leaving for an unknown reason. She pried out the answers, and Sam found the best one he could think of: Not now, mom, I'll explain everything later.

It would buy him time to put things together so he could tell her, and for the next few days she started guessing. His answer was the same for all of them, and she was starting to get even more confused when options at where he could have been left her.

Sam was counting down. Four days left. He schemed and plotted until he thought up the best first step to take ever. _If I just invited him over…_Yes, that would definitely work out. Step number one; invite David over for dinner to meet Lucy. _"Oh yeah, this is David. He's a friend—"–_slash crush. A _huge _crush at that. Sam wasn't stupid, but he had no idea why whenever he was around David, he had to _try _to have a vision; they didn't come by their own free will. _I wonder…_

But—he had no idea. He thought out to David, hoping he heard and would really show up for dinner. He told his mom, and she was overjoyed that he was bringing someone special over. "—someone special," he had told her. He didn't mention anything else about him, not even that it was a guy. And poor Lucy probably assumed it was a nice girl he liked, and readily agreed that she come over. Sam grinned. _David, I hope you're coming…_

And at exactly seven, there was a knock on the door. Sam almost skipped to answer it, and when he opened it there he was—leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "Hi," Sam greeted, almost beaming with excitement.

"I sure hope you have a pretty good reason for this," David said.

"Of course I do," he assured, and gestured for him to come inside. He eyed David curiously when he didn't budge.

"Aren't ya gonna invite me in?" _Oh yeah, _Sam thought. _Duh._

"You're invited," he laughed. And after that David stepped inside and followed Sam to the dining room. Lucy looked up from the food she was putting down and smiled warmly. The surprise was etched all over her face, but tried to hide it as much as she could. "Mom, this is David," Sam introduced. She looked him up and down, from his leather jacket and white hair down to his biker gloves and boots. She reminded herself not to judge a book by its cover and shook David's hand, still trying to keep a smile.

Dinner was a little weird, with all the silences and questions Lucy politely asked David. Where he lived, how old he was, if he was excited about school starting, how they knew each other, and—what made Sam choke on his food—if they were just friends. And her exact words were, "So—I'm sorry if this is too much, and please don't be offended—but…you and Sam _are _just friends, right?" David's eyes widened at Lucy's bashful and personal question.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Sam, I'm just making sure. It's just been hanging in my mind and—oh, gosh—I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay," David reassured. Sam looked over at him surprised. "We're just friends. I mean—_so far—_it can be pretty confusing for teenagers. Don't you think?"

Though step one didn't turn out to be his favorite, he was glad it was done with and could go on to the step two; talking to his mom about vampires. She wasn't skeptical when it came to the strange, but after a pretty convincing talk Sam was even more confident than before. A few times Lucy had poked around asking about David, saying she thought he was nice and—with a teasing smile—joked about how Sam _liked _him. He shrugged it off, though inside he was melting with emotions toward him.

He now only had two days to finish his five steps.

Three; convincing her to let him and Michael be home schooled. _Yahtzee._

Four; getting Lucy to _believe. _After some persuasion, she admitted that it could be possible. _Zinger. _

Five; showing her. It had officially been a week, and he thought it best to tell his mom he was having a _sleepover. _Sam had never been invited to someone's house at all before, so Lucy didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't go. After all, it was only David's house. He laughed inside. She was reluctant to let him leave, but he assured her that everything was fine. "Don't worry, mom. If some psycho killer breaks in at night I'm sure David has a gun," he joked. Lucy gave an uneasy laugh and waved to him goodbye as Sam climbed on the back of David's motorcycle.

Sam wrapped his arms around the beautiful man before him and leaned his head on David's back, closing his eyes in contentment. _This _was home.


	11. Heartless

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys in any way whatsoever. And if you think I do, read that last sentence again. And if you still think I do, well…I don't know what to tell you other than "I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS"**

**Okay, so to prevent any confusion in this chapter, this is set from the middle of chapter 10 in more of a Michael's point of view. **

**And also, I just love all of you guys' reviews! They're greatly appreciated and loved :D**

Soulless. That's what Michael was. As of now he had just lost all of his remaining innocence, and he was now destined for damnation. He had _killed _someone with his bare hands. A mere _boy _he was, and now he was covered in his blood. He didn't even know what his name is—_was. _He could only look down at his blood-covered hands in disgust.

He couldn't take it back. No, it was too late for that. It was too late to do anything. He had been told that as soon as he fed for the first time there was no going back. Wasn't the reason he stayed with David was so he couldn't hurt anyone? So he could find a way to return to being human?

He wanted to die. Even more, he wanted to have a shot at being in God's hands—not burn for eternity. He had never really believed in the afterlife, and now he wondered what would actually happen to him when his time came. All he knew was it couldn't be pleasant.

After he thought about it, the thing he wanted most was another chance. He wished he could turn time around and save the poor kid's life. Save _his _life. He wanted Sam to be able to look at him and want to be like him—to look up to him—to be able to look at him _at all. _He had messed up so _fucking bad. _

The voices around him were muffled like he was underwater. The only person he could hear clearly enough to understand was right next to him, trying to _comfort _him in any way possible. But they both knew; no one could make him feel better about what he did. He didn't have to look up to know who it was; Dwayne. Dwayne, who he had been kissing not long ago. Dwayne, who was now telling someone he supposedly _cared about_ that everything would turn out alright. _After he killed someone. _

His hands curled up into fists and he looked up at Dwayne with rage. He wasn't mad at anyone around him, really. He was angry with _himself. _

_For giving into the blood lust._

_For falling for Dwayne. _

_For letting himself be seduced by Star._

_For allowing Sam to leave the house at all._

_For not listening to Star when she warned him. _

_For drinking the "wine." _

He knew that someday not listening to the other side of himself would get him into deep shit. And now he dug himself such a deep hole that he couldn't go any further. But he hadn't realized how far he had dug until he was so far down no one could reach him—and worse—he couldn't get out.

He didn't think he could ever look at his brother again. He was afraid of the disappointment that Sam might have toward him, and he sure as _fuck _didn't want his little brother to be afraid of him. _No fucking way did he want that. _

They said he needed to stay in the cave for a few days until he could control himself better. Like he _wanted _to go around slaughtering innocent people. "We never said that, Michael. It's just that it doesn't matter how much you don't want to, it'll still happen," Dwayne would tell him. Michael could see right through him, though. Dwayne was happy Michael was a full vampire. And that just pissed him off so much that one night when David had gone to feed, Michael decided to rant to everyone.

"I don't understand how you guys can murder people and not care at all!" His sudden burst made three heads look up from what they were doing to stare at him.

"Michael…" Dwayne tried to calm Michael so he didn't get too mad. He knew very well what happened when a vampire lost his temper.

"I mean—seriously! You can just drench yourselves in someone's blood and laugh and joke about it like it's no big deal?"

"Michael," Dwayne said with more force.

"They're actual people that have lives and families! Do you not have the slightest bit of sympathy or remorse or _something?" _

"Michael!" Michael went to say more when the cocky-mouthed Marko decided he wanted to be suicidal and answer him.

"Did ya not feel guilty about leaving your mom all alone?" And unlucky him, he was standing closest to Michael, leaning on an end table. Michael turned to face him in a fraction of a second and swung at him full force. The smaller vampire cowered before Michael's fist collided with his jaw. Michael lunged for him and managed to hit him a few extra times in the gut before being pulled away by Paul and Dwayne.

And that was only the first time he hit somebody that week. After everyone had shed blood from him, Michael started feeling calmer and not so explosive. He was told that Sam would be coming back the next night, and he found himself almost nervous about it. "Does he know," he asked Dwayne one night when they were alone. David had taken the precaution of never leaving Michael alone.

Dwayne only nodded solemnly. "What if he hates me?" Dwayne walked over closer to him and sat on the end of the bed next to the other.

"You're so full of regret and hate. More recently, the hate turned to sorrow. When you live forever, feeling either of those is a dangerous thing," he said gently, and Michael looked up from his hands. "What happened is done with. You can't take it back. And you know this. I'm confident Sam knows it, too. If he really loved you before, he'll realize what you did wasn't under your free will, and you are what you are."

The words eased Michael's worry, and he nodded in understanding. "When I found out what David wanted me to be, I thought I'd rather die than become a murderer. If ya think about it, it's no more than how people kill animals. We aren't technically human anymore, Michael, and the real humans are what we hunt. It can be devastating at first," Dwayne told him in the same gentle voice he had before, and Michael looked at him curiously. "Please don't think just because we don't care anymore that we never did. Every one of us was human at first, and we all went through the same thing you are right now."

It seemed like Dwayne was asking Michael to believe that he really knew what Michael was feeling, and that he wanted to help. He filed into his mind that Dwayne was the one to go to for words of wisdom. He could see that he cared for Michael, and this moment—the one right now—was _perfect. _As if he couldn't help himself, in one swift movement Michael claimed Dwayne's lips.

Dwayne didn't respond to the contact when Michael kissed him fiercely, pulling his shoulder-length hair. He knew why Michael behaved so; he was hungry. That was one thing he didn't like about being a vampire. Whenever one got too hungry lust mixed in with love and this was what you got. And he let him have it. He let Michael kiss him, because even though he knew Mike has no idea what he was doing, Dwayne _liked it. _And slowly—as if he wasn't sure—he started kissing back.

It was soft at first, and he was soon matching Michael's fierceness. His hands slid down to Michael's waist, going lower and lifting the hem of his shirt up. He felt the warm skin there. Dwayne tugged at his shirt until he managed to completely remove it, when he heard a mocking whistle a few feet away. They broke apart instantly like two teens caught making out. Which, um, they _were. _

And there was Paul and Marko, sitting on the broken fountain, enjoying the show. Michael and Dwayne glared at them, and Dwayne growled, "What are you _doing _here?"

"I think the question is, Dwayne, _who _are you doing here," came Marko's cocky reply. Like he hadn't learned his lesson when he was soccer-punched a few days earlier.

Paul had his legs crossed and wiggled them a little. "Feed the man. God, I would've tore Marko apart by now if I was him."

Marko looked at him after his comment. "Hey!"

"It's true," Paul exclaimed. "Don't want him eatin' Sam when he comes back!"

Michael quickly pulled his shirt back on and Dwayne led him out, smacking Paul as he passed. "Tore me apart…" Marko scoffed.

"You know what I fuckin' mean," Paul replied, pulling out a cigarette. He offered it to Marko, who took it and lit it up. Paul took one out for himself and did the same. Before Marko brought it to his lips he paused.

"Not that fucking small," he muttered and continued to smoke.

Paul cocked his head to the side and looked at him. For a minute he debated on what to say, not wanting to say anything stupid. He leaned closer and Marko watched him from the corner of his eye. Keeping his voice low like it was a secret, he tried to lighten the mood.

"But guess what," he whispered.

"What," Marko asked in a normal tone that sounded ten times louder than Paul's.

"From what I've heard"- he leaned closer—"chicks dig shorter guys." Marko snorted.

"Like I give a shit what _they _think," he spat.

"You're moody today," Paul observed. _No shit, Paul. _Marko threw the half-used cigarette on the ground and stood up.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out." Paul stood up also and followed him giddily. Not that he liked it when Marko was mad, but he thought it was a total turn on. He had even heard that when you got laid with someone that wasn't in the best mood it was so much better. At least he hoped.

-*Later*-

Dwayne pushed Michael up against the big tree, kissing him roughly. Michael had just fed, with some encouragement from the other—and some help killing the civilian. Even after he was completely full, Michael behaved the way he did when he wasn't. Shirts were tossed carelessly on the ground and Dwayne moved down to Michael's neck, nibbling and sucking.

The air was filled with moans and pants, and soon Dwayne got to Michael's pants. Unsure of if it was okay, he looked back up and Michael nodded. "Go ahead; I want you to." Both of their jeans tightened in anticipation as Dwayne pulled down the remaining fabric. They went back to kissing and Michael took the time to strip Dwayne of his clothes.

Their erections rubbed together and they both moaned. Neither could describe the sensations as Dwayne's hips snapped up to meet Michael's. Most of the night was filled with groans and an occasional not-so-muffled curse. With a shout Michael came in Dwayne's hand. Shortly after Dwayne came too, and for a minute they stood there, waiting to come down from such heights.

Michael's head hit the tree as he let it fall back. He felt pressure on his throat and looked down to see Dwayne trailing kisses along down it. For a second he was about to ask if they had to go back, but decided against it, as he didn't _want _to go back. The memory echoed in Michael's head: Someone made especially for him.

They gathered their clothes and made their way back to the boardwalk to find everything closed down for the night. "Times flies when you're having fun, doesn't it," Michael remarked, emitting a cheeky grin from Dwayne. They ended up in the dark streets of the city, almost dead like usual and found Paul smoking pot in an alley.

"Where you guys been," he asked them. He already knew; he could smell their arousals a mile off. He just wanted to hear them say it. No one answered, and instead their faces flushed, looking slightly away. "…yeah…I get it."

"Where's everyone else," Michael asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. Paul shrugged.

"I lost Marko hours ago-I don' know where David went—don't really _care _where Star went…maybe molesting Laddie or something." He went back to smoking his drugs, back to his own little world. He paused and looked at them curiously.

"We didn't get there," Dwayne answered Paul's unspoken speculation.

"Just checkin' man."

Michael gave Dwayne a puzzled look. _I'll tell you later. _They stood there, talking and smoking and goofing off until the sky became noticeably darker. With one last burst of energy they kicked their bikes into gear and rode back to what Michael could now call his home.

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I figured you guys needed something to read and keep you busy with while I conjured up the next one. Review, please:D**


	12. My First Kiss

**Dear Santa,**

**All I want for Christmas this year is for people to know that I don't and never will own the Lost Boys. **

**Thanks,**

**Hannah**

**Okay, back to the present time in the story where David and Sam left off. **

The now familiar path that led to the cave spiked Sam's memory. The sky was black, with only the lights of the motorcycle to lead the way. With no warning David slowed down halfway and then stopped completely. Sam looked at the back of his head in confusion and made a move to get off—something he thought he was supposed to do. He was stopped when David put a gloved hand on Sam's knee and inclined his head slightly toward him. "Is something wrong?"

"Something _might _be," David answered vaguely. "I want you to listen to me, Sammy." Sam nodded readily and studied David's smooth face. "It might be—a little too soon, to let Michael see you." Sam went to protest but David cut him off. "It takes weeks to get used to things, and if something were to set him off, he could really hurt you," he warned.

"He won't," Sam assured-more to himself than David. David turned to look at him fully.

"You sure about that?" Sam was at a loss for words, which rarely happened. Part of it was because he really _wasn't _sure, a part was because he didn't know how to answer that, but a huge chunk of the reason he couldn't speak was the firm hand that was squeezing Sam's knee. _His _hand, he thought. He opened his mouth and closed it after a beat of silence. "And I thought you'd never run out of things to say," David said teasingly. He stared at Sam for several minutes, and Sam wondered if he was still waiting for him to answer. He grew uncomfortable under his gaze but was still unable to look away.

_He's so beautiful, _Sam thought. And little did Sam know that David was thinking the same about him.

"Still nothin', huh," David asked, not expecting an answer. "That's okay," he breathed, and in one swift movement closed the small gap between them. Sam eyes widened and he automatically tensed, completely new to the idea of someone kissing him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do—after all, it was his _first _kiss—and froze awkwardly as David continued to smother him with his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't _enjoy _having David so close to him, but he didn't know how people could talk about kissing being so great. It felt so weird to him, and he wondered if that was what it was supposed to feel like.

When David forced his mouth open Sam made a noise as loud as he could make it. Though it was muffled, it seemed to snap David out of trance long enough to realize that Sam wasn't responding the way he had hoped, and parted their lips. Sam took a deep breath of air and stared back at David, totally shocked. _There's no way that really happened, _he told himself. _It was a vision, the same one I saw the day I met him._

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," David said softly.

"Uhuh," Sam agreed, surprised that he still couldn't speak. The rest of the ride was silent—almost in an uncomfortable way—and Sam was starting to think that David was mad at him. He debated whether to apologize or not, but he didn't have time as they had arrived back at the cave. It lifted Sam's mood when David waited for him to get off before putting the kick-stand down, but him not acknowledging Sam was enough to bring it back down.

He maneuvered down inside of it and saw movement from the corner of his eye. Michael stood up from a random object lying on the floor. "Sam," he said gravely. Sam ran up to him and stopped when Michael took a step back when he got too close. He looked like he could almost cry, and he was looking for forgiveness that he hoped he would receive. Though Michael looked like he was in pain, Sam was relieved; he was still his caring big brother he had grown up with. "Sammy, please just—I'm sorry—" He was cut off when Sam dove forward and wrapped his arms around Michael tightly, standing on his toes.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the urge to slice open his brother's throat. He found that with his eyes closed he had flashes of sweet tasting blood everywhere, and forced himself to open them—only to see David throwing warning glares at him. "Mike," Sam said. He loosened his grip and tried to pull away, but Michael's strong arms held him still. At first to Sam it was no big deal—just a comfort thing—but when David said his name too, Sam began to worry. Michael couldn't even move without feeling like he would kill someone, and his brother smelt better than he thought he ever would.

David growled his name, louder this time and Sam became even more worried. He barked orders mentally to the others to get their asses back, and to bring a meal. Sam squirmed when Michael gripped him tighter. As realization of what was happening hit, Sam began to panic. His breathing hitched and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. But the worst part was that Michael could, too. With a loud crash the other three returned, including a young girl they managed to pick up. More like _forcefully _dragged there. She was kicking and screaming as they tossed her on the ground by Michael.

Like it was some kind of exchange, Michael let go of Sam and went right for the twenty-something girl. Sam watched in horror as he saw the back of Michael leaning over her as she screamed bloody murder. Her voice was drowning out when the life left her body, and Sam could hear a slight gurgling in her throat—her choking on her own blood. Sam hadn't realized until now what Michael had actually become. He had never seen something like it before, but he _had. _He had a feeling he had seen it before and almost screamed himself when he remembered where.

Michael stood up and turned around to face him. His eyes glowed amber and his features changed their position into a sharp looking appearance. Fangs extended as he stared right at Sam. He was bent over a dead body, covered in blood. He growled and made a step toward his little brother. Sam took several back as he was living the vision he had when Michael had drunken the wine. And suddenly David was there. He was fighting Michael, who was fighting back. They were tearing each other apart. Blood ran from both of them. Sam tried to say something to make them stop, but he couldn't say anything. He tried to throw himself between them, but his feet were glued to the floor. He watched in horror as they both were losing. Teeth tore flesh, and growls erupted in the room as they both took one last swing at each other. Sam could speak then, because he knew what would come after. "No!"

As soon as same yelled out to them they froze, aware of what they were doing. They both didn't want to cause Sam hurt, and they backed away from each other warily. Sam ran to Michael first and made sure he was alright, checking for a wound. He was expecting Star to run out to him, but instead he heard a man's voice, and Dwayne walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Sam felt a cold arm around him. "Sam." He looked up. David was there looking down at him. Not with pleading eyes this time, but worried ones.

That wasn't exactly what he had seen before—some things had changed—but he hadn't yet seen what happened after. Paul and Dwayne steered Michael away from the scene. Where they were going, Sam didn't know. David was checking if he was okay, whether physically or emotionally. Sam was so shocked at what had just happened he could only stare open-mouthed with unblinking eyes. But David had to deal with Michael, and left Marko to watch over Sam.

"Take him," he told him as he ran out of the cave. Marko grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him over to the bathroom. Sam could now think straight somewhat, and stood there numbly.

"_Are _you hurt?" Marko's voice faded as he spoke until Sam couldn't hear him, he only knew he was talking. Marko disappeared and returned a few seconds later carrying some clothes. He held them out to Sam. "Here. Change into these. They're mine so they'll probably fit you best because Michael thinks you smell good, but he finds me repulsive, so here!" He words blurred together into one big sentence and Sam took the clothes. "Are you hurt," he repeated.

"N-No, I'm not. Is Michael okay?" Marko cocked his head to the side, his curls hanging down. He stepped forward and Sam cowered into the wall; he felt like too many people had tried to kill him in too short a period of time.

"Please," Marko puffed. He blinked once. "He bit you," he stated.

"What," Sam asked as his hand slapped up to touch his neck.

"Damn, Sam." He disappeared again and Sam was a little scared thinking about what he would bring back. "_Definitely _not the _best _summer ever for you," he rambled. Sam got a good look at what he was holding, and it looked like one of those medicine bottles his mom had in their bathroom. It was some kind of liquid that he knew cleaned wounds. He stopped short and asked slowly and warily, "Are you okay?" Sam hadn't realized that he probably looked petrified, and he went to say something but a lump formed in the back of his throat.

His legs felt weak and he slid down the wall until he was sitting completely on the ground, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. And Sam Emerson cried. He cried for his brother, and what would become of him. He found himself unable to stop himself, because he was crying more because he was doing this in front of Marko. He pushed the tears back as much as he could and took the bottle of peroxide and walked over to a mirror. He was curious as to why he didn't feel the bite before, and he went to touch it to make sure it was really there.

"It hurts like hell," Marko warned. He put his hand back down and just put the peroxide on it, wincing at the pain as it fizzed and the liquid slowly dripped down his neck. He wiped the extra away and looked at Marko through his reflection in the room. He was perched on a chair against the wall, looking perfectly content with the situation.

"You're acting like this happens a lot," Sam remarked. Marko shrugged. "Can I ask you something," Sam asked shyly.

"Sure."

"Well, actually a few. First, do you guys…like me?"

"Are you kidding," Marko exclaimed, and Sam expected him to answer with something like "We HATE you" but instead he said, "Sam, you're like already one of us!" Sam smiled slightly. He thought since the first one went well he'd ask the more personal ones. Marko seemed to be a lot like him. They dressed alike, and Marko was only slightly taller than Sam, just with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Can I ask for—_advice?" _

"About…"

"Relationships," Sam finished.

"I'm not really the _best _person to go to for that kind of thing—I mean, that's more of a _Dwayne thing—_but sure, shoot." Sam was glad he was at least trying to answer them. It would just be too weird to ask Dwayne, since he was with Sam's brother.

"Um…what's a first kiss supposed to be like?"

"You mean you've never kissed anyone," he asked in disbelief.

"I have," Sam shot back in defense. "It was just—really _weird." _

"Uh, yeah, it's one of those get-used-to-them kind of things…" he trailed off, trying to talk with his hands to make Sam understand.

"_You've _kissed someone, right," Sam asked, making sure Marko knew what he was talking about.

"You think I haven't?" _Of course, _Sam thought.

"How do you know if someone you like is mad at you?" Sam found it easier and easier to talk to Marko, as he was taking his mind off of things and was making him feel better.

"It's pretty obvious. They look at you funny, they won't talk to you, they ignore you, they give you the silent treatment, they—"

"Okay! Is someone like mad at you or something?" Sam turned around to look directly at him.

"_I'm _mad at _them," _he explained. Sam noticed how his expression turned slightly sour.

"What did he do," he asked, already knowing who it was. Marko turned red and looked away.

"None of your business," he joked.

"Okay, so what if I really like someone that I think is mad at me because…let's say…said person kissedmeandIdidn'treact."

"Oh, Sam."

"_What?" _

"Oh my god." Sam went to say "what" again but Marko kept talking. "Your life's like over, you know," he said seriously. Sam looked at him in disbelief and Marko's serious face cracked and he burst out laughing. "Seriously? Just talk to David and tell him it's because you've never kissed anyone before! No biggie," he said. Sam felt a little embarrassed that he knew right away that it was David.

The door opened and Paul's head popped in. "God, you guys are like gossipy schoolgirls in here," he said. He imitated a high-pitched giggle and Sam laughed at Marko's reaction.

He threw his jacket at him and yelled, "Get out!" Paul caught the flying piece of clothing and looked at him with beady eyes.

"Oh, so you're striping for me now. Is that a good sign?" The look he received made him back out.

Sam laughed at Marko. "Man, I can't believe you just gave him your jacket." Marko realized that he just did and swore to himself.

"Talk to him, Sam." Sam's laughing seized and he nodded.

"I think I will."

**Wow, so I wrote two whole chapters in one night. Well, what did you think of the kiss? **


	13. CockBlocked

**Okay, so I have a theory that the chapters might start coming in more slowly. Might, as I am trying to get in a few chapters on my newer story, and maybe some more one-shots. Or they can continue to come in two at a time. Not sure. I've also noticed after all this time that I've been spelling Michael wrong. It's Micheal in the movie officially, not Michael. Oops. Word says thought that Micheal is spelled wrong. Oh well, I'm keeping it at Michael, cuz it's a habit. **

**Still don't own Lost Boys. *sighs***

The cool wind sweeping through Santa Carla raised goose bumps on Sam's exposed skin, and a shiver ran up his spine. He studied the water's movements as they crashed against the beach. He had woken up earlier than usual and found to his dismay that the sun was still high up. He walked aimlessly around Santa Carla throughout the day, eventually ending up by the beach. The sun was so close to setting, and wondered when the last time was that the Lost Boys had seen a sunset. Or even the sun at all, for that matter. Sam sighed through his nose, wondering why it would be so cool during the day in the summer. He remembered how hot it was all the time in Phoenix, but the wind the ocean brought was enough to make him feel like there was a fifty degree difference between the two places.

He had found a nice secluded section of beach to roam, where he wouldn't be seen or bothered by anyone. Sam realized that the daytime might be the only shot he had at thinking without anyone reading his mind and commenting on everything. So, he thought about things as fervently as he could, jumping from one thing to the next. He wondered if they all wanted him to become a vampire, too. He didn't even know if he wanted to be one or not.

He thought about the people he had become very fond of in the last few weeks, and filed down in his head what he would remember them as being like if something were to happen.

Dwayne; more quiet and sober than the rest. He seemed to be more understanding and more of a mentor to people, giving away his words of wisdom as he came up with them. Though quiet, he could be just as loud and flamboyant as he wished. Sam suspected Dwayne had taken a fancy in his brother, but wouldn't dare say anything about it.

Paul; the crack-head. Sam could tell that he was big on drugs as he could smell it on him all the time. Alcohol, too. Paul never took anything seriously, even if he really wanted to. Everything was a game to him—like life was a joke. He didn't walk; he bounced, and was always doing an air-guitar or singing the lyrics to a song he liked. Sam thought maybe he aspired to be a musician, or when he was human he played the guitar. Paul was easily the tallest of all of them, and Sam found him both funny and annoying at the same time.

Marko; Sam hated to say it—he was very fond of Marko—but there was something deep within him that screamed sick to the head. Marko was like innocence twisted; soft on the outside, cold and hard and quick tempered on the inside. He put up a very good act, he admitted that. So good that whenever he wanted he could rein in a pretty girl—or even a man, if he pleased. Sam could tell that—though very flamboyant and queer—he was constantly nervous. What about, Sam didn't know, he just saw all the time when he chewed on his fingernails or gave a nervous look here and there when he thought no one was looking.

David; Sam sighed at the mention of the name. David took solace in his cigarettes, smoking one every chance he got. He was rowdy, giving everyone the impression that he didn't give a fuck—which he didn't. He was smarter than the others, decision-wise, and treated the others like they were his children. Of course a lot of the time they needed to be set into line, and he was just the person to do it. He also referred to them as "boys." He was the leader and everyone knew it, which is why he was rarely questioned and they were always putting themselves in the way so he wouldn't get hurt. It made sense; he had changed them—his blood ran through their veins. He was smooth and he knew it very well, always talking coolly as he flirted with girl after girl on the boardwalk. Though he was usually composed, David was short-tempered. He was like a ticking time bomb that was waiting to go off if anyone bumped it or even _breathed _on it.

Though he had faults like every person, Sam liked him. _Really liked him. _He feared that Sam was just a phase and David would toss him aside when he was done with him, like he had done with so many women before—almost heartlessly, like he never really loved them.

The sun was so close to setting now. Sam thought faster.

He thought that Marko and Paul were a weird but perfectly matched couple. There, he said it. He had quickly run it through his mind before, but there was something about them that stuck out like a sore thumb. They obviously weren't into all that public make out crap, and to everyone on the outside they seemed like they were just good friends. Of course there couldn't be too much things going on inside that were more than friendly—they had a composed relationship—but Sam could almost yell "AWW" every time Paul was a little protective over Marko. He was too small to fight anyone and his mouth could get him into a shit load of trouble sometimes, but he just figured a way to wiggle out every time.

Sam seriously considered setting up Michael and Dwayne. They were practically exactly the same. Yes it was true that opposites attracted, but everything had an exception. Sam and David, though, they were opposites—painfully. The sun set quickly and Sam forced himself to stop what he was thinking. As the temperature dropped slightly he sat down on the sand, keeping his thoughts on the ocean. He didn't know how long it took David to find him, but Sam felt a presence next to him. He looked to his left and saw David lounging on the sand next to him, watching the waves as well. His left leg lay flat, while his right was pulled into his chest a little and his arm draped over it. Sam didn't say anything, and took turns between looking at David and the waves for a few minutes.

"Nice here, isn't it? That's what I love about the coastal states," David said lightly, glancing at Sam, who happened to not be looking at him that moment. Sam didn't forget why he waited for David to meet him.

"We really need to talk about something," he said softly, trying to be serious, but even David could see he was nervous.

"Do we?" David acted nonchalantly, looking at Sam like he really didn't know.

"David, you—you _kissed _me," Sam stated. His eyes locked with David's for a second. David remained silent, waiting for Sam to continue. "Are you…mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Where'd you get _that," _David asked in disbelief.

"I thought you were mad at me because I didn't do anything when you were kissing me." There was a moment's silence and David spoke up.

"Sam, why would I ever be angry with you for something like that," he asked straight-faced. Sam laughed at himself for ever suspecting it, and agreed, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't." David went to cut him off. "It was my first," he added almost reluctantly. "And I really like you. I would have done something—but I don't know what to do," he explained.

"I get it," he assured. "It's okay." Sam sighed; feeling relieved, and watched the water again. David was the least bit interested in that this time, and stared at Sam instead. Sam flinched a little when a freezing hand rested under his chin, bringing his face to look at David. "Would it be too much to ask," he began, "to kiss you again?" Sam shook his head no, and his breathing hitched when David got closer. Should he close his eyes? Was he supposed to lean in? He almost chickened out, too nervous that he wouldn't be able to get used to it.

David's hand moved from his chin down his jaw line, caressing the side of his face. He brought his lips down closer and Sam closed his eyes tightly. When he felt pressure on his cheek he softened, tingling slightly at the kiss on his cheek. David placed a kiss on the edge of Sam's mouth, and he twitched a little, waiting for the real deal. Slowly their lips met fully. This kiss wasn't as rough as the first one. It was so soft at first Sam could barely feel anything. And ever few seconds he added more pressure. Sam's eyes fluttered open—though only halfway.

Despite his hopes, it was still weird, but it wasn't _as _weird. Marko had told him it took time to get used to, and he trusted that he was right. Sam hesitantly tried to kiss back, but it felt awkward. But he kept trying, and he knew that David must have been thinking how inexperienced Sam was. As soon as that thought flew through his mind David parted their lips, and Sam raised an eyebrow at the sound that was made as he did. _Weird…_

David's thumb caressed Sam's left cheek. "Don't think I'm gonna lose interest because of 'inexperience', Sam." Sam bit his lip and nodded.

-*Later*-**(Aren't my transitions weird?)**

"Shit, it's been like…three months..."

"Stop complaining, Paul," Dwayne growled.

"Shut up, man! You have _no _idea what it's like!"

Dwayne gave him a pointed look. "It's not like your dick's gonna fall off."

"Oh yeah? Well what if it does," he snapped. "Have you ever been cock-blocked? This is ten times worse!"

"Shut up," Michael groaned, rubbing his temple.

"I'm serious!"

"You wanna screw someone? _Then screw," _Dwayne said angrily.

"Who wants to screw who," Marko asked curiously, hopping into the cave with food. He tossed a container to Dwayne. "Want one," he asked Michael, ignoring his previous question. Michael shook his head; he had too badly of a headache to eat.

"Paul thinks his dick's gonna shrivel up and fall off if he doesn't get laid soon," Dwayne interjected.

Marko looked at Paul amused. "Wow," he said.

"It's all your fault!" He pointed a finger at Marko and stopped his pacing.

"_Me," _Marko asked disbelieved, gesturing his arms to himself. "What are you talking about? I'm _easy!" _His face softened a little and his Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. He lowered his voice a little, almost seductively. "You can have me whenever you want."

"Really? What about now," Paul asked hopefully.

"Hmm…" Marko thought for a minute. "How about tomorrow; I'm busy right now," he teased. Michael and Dwayne broke out into fits of laughter. Paul scowled at them.

"Seriously, how can you go this long?"

"Simple; I have more self-control than you," Marko said haughtily. That was enough for Paul, and he stomped out. Michael and Dwayne tried to contain their laughter. Being as serious as possible, they ate their food in silence.

"Hey, Marko, why don't you go round 'em up," Dwayne suggested. It could be pretty boring sometimes when they were separated. Marko gave a lazy smile.

"Yeah." He winked at Michael and left, pulling himself up the steep climb out. As soon as he left Dwayne and Michael practically lunged at each other.

-*Elsewhere*-**(Okay, I seriously need better transitions.)**

There was no way Marko was going to actually going to go find the others. They were probably having a good time on their own. No, he wanted to find Paul. He couldn't help but feel bad—Paul was in pain just _looking _at Marko—and for quite a while he had been rejecting him…romantically, that is. He was mad at Paul for the longest time—for a reason he wouldn't let himself think about—but lately he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Their relationship was so complicated.

And the rules were unbearable. The "rules" weren't spoken in any way; they just both knew them without having to discuss it. No public affection. No intended sex—they never actually _planned _to do anything, it just sort of _happened. _(Usually starting with a bunch of teasing.) No calling each other "babe" or "baby" or "honey" or anything of the sort. _Oh hell no. _And most of all, absolutely _no _doing _anything _that referred about their romantic side of their relationship in front of the boys.

They weren't ashamed of each other or anything; they just had an almost "controlled" relationship. Neither said "I love you" or anything. They didn't talk about "what they were" because they didn't know. Boyfriend, mate, lover, _partner…_they were all irrelevant. Just made up words to make people feel like they were happy. They were just titles.

_Paul…_he thought, calling out to him mentally.

_What? _Paul sounded almost angry with him, and Marko paused mid-step on the boardwalk.

"Where did you go?" This time the question was out loud.

"Where do you think?" The voice was so close to him Marko visibly flinched and his head snapped to his left. Paul was standing so close to him he could have stuck out his arm and easily touched him.

_I'm sorry. _"You're really in pain," he said. Paul sighed and nodded, side-glancing at Marko. Suddenly a smile broke out on Marko's face and he looked around a little anxiously. "Let's go!" He grabbed Paul shirt by his chest and hauled him across the boardwalk. They both laughed and smiled, not caring about the people that stared. And they both ran inside the nearest building they could find. It had already closed, and they found it to be some kind of restaurant. Hastily Marko jumped up onto one of the counters. His legs hung off the end and he turned ninety degrees, so he could lie back all the way.

"Wait, I don't have a—" Paul said suddenly from by the door.

"Get over here," Marko yelled jokingly and Paul had no objections. He bounced over and climbed on, just hovering over Marko. He looked the smaller man up and down, when he felt a hand grip his jaw and bring his face to Marko's. Their lips met and Marko pulled him down closer, feeling Paul's erection press against his leg. They both moaned, and Paul rocked his hips, grinding into the other. Paul let out a louder moan than Marko—much louder.

They weren't looking for something slow, just something to make Paul feel better. The sensations that Paul felt when he ground hard against Marko he couldn't even describe, and he couldn't help but start a steady rocking motion. Marko reached in between them and palmed Paul through his jeans. Then he reached just far enough inside to firmly grip him. Paul moaned and continued his trail of kisses down Marko's neck. Marko touched him, groping all the right spots that made Paul squeeze him tighter beneath his body. Paul hitched Marko's leg on his hip and ground down hard.

The sounds Paul made changed as he neared his climax, finding himself unable to do anything but bury his face in the crook of Marko's neck. He heard Paul mumble something that sounded like "The things you do to me" but he wasn't sure. With a shout Paul came in Marko's hand, but he kept going, waiting for Marko. He didn't last much longer and his body tensed as he came—and with his pants still on. They panted and Paul's greedy hands ran up Marko's side.

"Could you believe we never even took off one piece of clothing?"

**Phew, chapter 13 is officially done. So, I know for a fact that a lot more people are reading my story than reviewing it. Don't be shy, I allow anonymous reviews—so if you're not a member you just hit the button, type something up, and hit submit and that's all there is to it. Really. I won't bite your head off…:D**


	14. The Talk

**Just a small question if you want to answer it…what's your favorite and least favorite part of this story so far? Don't worry, it won't hurt my feelings. Just curious. **

Sam woke up mid-sleep again, just awaking from the same dream. The one with the gang and the knives and the blurry face. He was having the same one nearly every night now, but every few days some things were changed about it. The thoughts that it was nothing he started to doubt. No, definitely something. He was tired of watching the same scene unfold, and tried to go further into it. But it was so hazy, like there was only a fifty percent change it would happen. But as he pressed forward his head was haunted with the gang leader stabbing the person over and over again. He snapped out of it when the others pulled out knives and advanced on Sam. He rubbed his eyes and got up.

Staying mostly on the boardwalk through the day, he wandered about. He had been back with Lucy, visiting the boys as much as he could at night. The plan was to wait until school started, because the plan would be set into place by then. Just as night fell and the never-ending carnival lit up literally, Sam's eye caught a certain store sign. A video store. He had never noticed it before and walked inside, looking at the TVs and shelves full of movies.

At middle-aged man looked up from the front desk and smiled. She smiled shyly and walked around a little. After a minute the man confronted him. He had glasses, and had an almost geeky look to him, with a grey suit and tie and brown hair. "Hello, young man," he greeted. "Can I interest you in anything tonight?" Sam thought he seemed really nice.

"No thank you, I'm just looking," he said honestly. It's not like he could afford a movie anyway.

"Say, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Kinda. I've been here for almost two months." The man that towered over him had a kind look, and it made Sam feel at ease, if only for a minute. He had learned to never think someone was harmless right away.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Max, the store owner and manager," he said, smiling. He outstretched his hand and Sam shook it. Max. _Where have I heard that name before? _

"I'm Sam," he said before he could stop himself.

"Sam," Max repeated, looking at him almost curiously. He shook his hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary, and Sam grew a little uncomfortable under his gaze. "You wouldn't happen to be Lucy's boy, would you, Sam?" Max's kind smile turned into something more wary, and it looked like he was trying hard not to squint his eyes and grimace. Sam gave a little nod. "I gave your mother a job here," he said, trying to repair his smile.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Sam said pulling his eyebrows together slightly. His mom had a job? She probably did, and Sam just was too wound up in visions or David to hear her. Just then the door chimed and David and Marko stepped into the store. David frowned when he saw Max talking to Sam. Marko's smile never faltered.

"Hey, Sam!" Sam smiled and Max looked over at David seriously. David pretended to be looking at the movie selection as he stepped closer to Sam.

"I told you never to come in here again," Max warned.

"Whatever." Sam wondered how they had met before, and figured every store owner in Santa Carla knew about them. When David stared directly into Max's eyes, almost challengingly, it dawned on Sam. Max. Max, the person that had been mentioned a few times before with something to do with his mom. Was Max a vampire, too? He obviously knew about them, the way he looked at David. "I'm thinking maybe we should leave," David said strangely, still looking at Max. Marko perked up when he heard David and stood directly behind Sam. "Let's go," he said to them, finally tearing his gaze away from Max's.

Marko gave a farewell salute and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, guiding him out with them. "Have a good night, Sam," Max called out. Before Sam could turn around and say something he was already dragged out of the store in an almost rushed way.

"David," Sam said as he walked quickly to keep up.

"You shouldn't have gone in there, Sam," David said gravely.

"What do you mean? Who exactly was that?" When David kept walking Sam said his name again. "David." He didn't stop. "David!" He was about to reach forward to grab David's shoulder when he spun around, facing Sam.

"Do you really want this? You have no idea what you're in for! Trust me; you _want _to not know everything."

"I want to know! I have a right to," he said, pleading for actual answers.

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I _do," _he yelled.

"You're wrong," David said simply. Sam looked at him, shocked.

"_You're _wrong!" he said angrily.

"Sam," David snapped. Sam shut up and waited, burning holes in David's head. The evident anger on David's face had made him look dangerous, and he took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I want to know, David," Sam said softly. Unable to argue, and unable to say no to Sam, he let out a sigh in defeat.

"How do you want to find out," he asked, gripping Sam's shoulders as he looked down.

"I want you to tell me; all of you. Give me some kind of cheesy talk about it all," he suggested, giving a weak smile as David looked up, a little amused.

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"Hey, have I so far?" David grinned at that.

"No, you haven't," he agreed. Sam realized they had made it to a closed down area, completely alone. David leaned forward, hands still on Sam's shoulders, and kissed him. Sam's arms curved under and around David's, gripping his upper back. He couldn't help but close his eyes as David took charge. He was grateful that David was slow and careful, never opening his mouth or moving it, just staying there, holding Sam. He pulled back, and Sam noticed then that his heart had sped up, and he panted because for a whole minute he had forgotten to breathe.

"So, when do you want to have the birds and the bees talk?" Sam laughed.

"ASAP," he said confidently. "Where _are _the others?"

-*Elsewhere*-**(Anyone have a better transition?) **

"—and that's the first time I've 'done the deed'," Paul said, like he was telling a ghost story. The five of them—Star, Paul, Marko, Dwayne and Michael—sat in a circle on the bed, playing a mixture of "Never Have I Ever" and "Truth or Dare".

"What about _you," _Michael asked Marko. It was a question he had been avoiding, and his eyes flashed toward Michael when he spoke the words.

"I don't like to talk about personal things like that," he said nervously. Paul, who had been lying on his back bolted upright at that.

"What a load of crap!"

"Fine—it was on the beach, at sunset. It was very nice," he said quickly.

"The _beach," _Dwayne asked. "You'd get sand in places you don't get sand…" A few people laughed.

"You're lying," Star accused.

"What? No I'm not." Star stared at him, gaping.

"Oh my god, you're a virgin!"

"I am not!" They all howled with laughter but stopped and looked questioningly at Paul, who snorted.

"He's not a virgin," he said in an almost proud way that made Marko blush. They all shut up.

"The sunset at the beach is very nice, Marko," Dwayne said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, let's see…" Star said mischievously, thinking of what to ask next. She gasped and looked at Michael naughtily. "Have you ever done it with a guy," she whispered.

"No."

"Yes," Dwayne and Michael said at the same time. The others erupted with laughter as Dwayne and Michael looked at each other.

"Next question," Michael said, desperately wanting to move on—away from the sex related questions.

"Paul, what are all the places that you've had sex with Marko in this cave," Star asked. Michael groaned.

"_Enough _with those questions!" Star ignored him and looked at Paul.

"If I tell you, you guys would run out of this place screaming," he declared.

"Humor us."

"Actually, only one place in here…" He looked up dreamily and looked back down to their staring faces. "Right where you're sitting." The all screamed and shot up, but stopped when Marko said,

"He did not!"

"Can we move away from the sex questions, please," Michael asked.

"Yes," Dwayne said. "And do something other than just asking each other random questions? How about truth or dare?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I'll start," piped Star. "Marko, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She looked surprised; Marko usually said truth, but she thought she would mess with him now.

"I dare you to…" she looked around for something to make him do. "…run to the boardwalk, get a pitcher of soda and come back."

"What kind of dare is that," he asked, getting up. He ran out and Star looked at Dwayne.

"Dwayne, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Marko's ass when he comes back. Five bucks if you make him spill his pitcher of soda." He shrugged. _Slap his ass, got it_. That wasn't too bad. He mentally told Michael he was sorry. _For two things…_

"Michael, truth or dare?" Michael looked at him with a crooked grin before he answered,

"Don't answer that Michael," David said, suddenly _there _with Sam.

"Aw, you're no fun, David," Paul whined.

"The games you find _fun _are stupid. Truth or dare…And by the way, what's the point of making Marko spend money on _soda? _We don't even drink it."

"_That _was Star's idea!"

"Shut up, whore," she hissed.

"Who's the whore?" Paul challenged, making her sit up taller.

"Paul, stop it," Dwayne warned.

"Heads up, Dwayne," Star sang. He rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Don't, man," David warned. Dwayne paused.

"Aw, are you too scared," Star mocked. "Wuss!" He would listen to David, but there was no way he was going to let Star call him a wuss. A second later Marko stumbled in with an open pitcher of soda, like Star told him to get. But it was half empty.

"Okay, you totally owe me like, everything that I had on me. I spilled half of this thing on the way here—" Just as he passed Dwayne he slapped his rear end—hard. It made Marko's eyes widen and he gasped, violently turning around, causing what was left of the soda to empty completely out on the floor. Star laughed.

"You're cleaning that up," David said.

"Get to it, Dwayne," Marko said slightly annoyed.

"I think he was talking to you."

"Both of you clean it up," David ordered. "You too, Star," he added and she stopped laughing. "But maybe later, though," he said, looking at Sam. "It's time for a talk."

"Ooo," Paul said giddily, throwing himself on the couch as Star and Marko piled on. "We haven't had a _"talk" _in a while." Sam stayed standing so he could see everyone's face.

"Who wants to talk?"

"David does."

"I thought Sam did."

"Shut up," David said, silencing them. He quieted and sat down in his wheelchair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Dramatic introduction…"

"Shut up," Dwayne said for David, to Paul again, of course.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the process of a woman's menstrual cycle…" Marko said softly, but was cut short when Star punched him in the shoulder.

"Something like that," David said, and Sam got a little embarrassed. So it _was _a "birds and the bees" talk. "Sam—and Michael—don't _know…" _He said "know" like he wasn't sure what he should use, and used his hands while he talked and thought of how to word it. "…how much different things are for us than a human. Not with the extra abilities or anything, but with the physical change in our bodies." He hoped that he didn't sound like a parent talking, and waited for Sam's reaction before going on.

"Oh my god, I don't know how to explain this…"

"Why don't we take turns," Paul suggested before he thought it through, and the other three's attention snapped in his direction, giving him a "_What_?" look.

"Surprisingly that's a good idea. Star, why don't you get the flow going?" She glared and looked over at Sam.

"Nothing changes really for a girl. For a _man, _however…" Sam had no idea how awkward it was for them to explain it, and he wished they would just tell him. "A little help?"

"Let's just start with vampires can have little baby vampires," Paul said. "But it's way different because—"

"You don't need a man and a woman to do it," David finished, cutting him off. "I mean, you can have two men with a whole family of biological, bloodthirsty children." Michael raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"There's like a forty—or somewhere around there—percent chance that when you change into a vampire your biology changes so much that sometimes things get mixed up and your gender changes partly."

"If your gender were to change like that you would still look and act normal, but you would have the ability to conceive."

"Wait, so there's a chance that Michael is going to have a period," Sam asked, disbelieved.

"Yes, there is. There was a chance for all of us that would happen, but it only did once out of the five of us. As for Michael we wouldn't have a way of knowing…" Dwayne trailed off, unsure if he should really keep going.

"How would you know," Sam pressed. "What would the, um, pregnancy be like?" He was expecting worse than this. It was still awkward, but fascination all the same, and Sam was curious.

"From what Max told me nothing would seem different, really. It would either be something that seems off about your _cycle—" _He almost winced at having to call it that. "—and he said it accelerates a lot slower since we don't have limited lives. You could go a year pregnant and not know it, probably," David said, checking on Sam's expression every few words he said.

Sam was silent for a little bit. "Cool," he said slowly, grinning.

"That's enough information for today, Sam! Let's _move on!" _

"Yes," Paul shouted in relief.

They went on talking about who Max really was, and the plans he had for Lucy. Sam listened and nodded and asked questions when he had them. It took a few hours because of all the random outbursts (Paul) and how slow it took for everyone to actually finish a sentence. When it was over though, Sam had no questions, so David figured he had done a good job of explaining things. The boys wanted one last ride in for the night, though, and David said he'd meet them later.

Once everyone cleared out David stood up and faced Sam. "Any more question?"

"Not any I can think of." David walked up until he was a few inches away from the other. "It wasn't bad at all," he said lightly, tilting his head up a little so he could look at David.

"So it wasn't. You still might change your mind."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right…" He returned to being serious when he saw that David still was. "I don't get scared too easily. You should have realized that when I didn't freak at you guys being vampires and all. And I willingly went with you here that night on the boardwalk when I barely knew you. And I wanted to drink some of that wine. _And _I…ran up to…" he trailed off, unable to think straight as David had gotten a lot closer while Sam talked.

After Sam had seized talking, David lowered his head down completely, claiming Sam's lips for the second time that night.

…**So late…can't…keep writing…I think that was weird with the whole "talk"...Review?**


	15. Too Old For Me

**Oh, yeah, and I just wrote up some Dwayne/Michael lemons. Hehe…;)**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Michael?" Dwayne asked, breaking apart from their kiss and propped himself up on his elbow above Michael. He eyed him carefully, ready to stop at any time.

"Yes. _Please, _I want you," he pleaded arching up into Dwayne, and they both moaned. Dwayne continued with their previous activity, kissing and undressing him. Once he was done taking off Michael's shirt he carelessly tossed it on the floor and his hands roamed his muscular frame. Michael reached up and removed Dwayne's shirt, pulling him back down to him.

Michael's tongue grazed Dwayne's bottom lip, and he willingly granted him entry, plunging his own inside in turn. After feeling like it wasn't enough, Dwayne pulled back and trailed kisses down Michael's neck, tasting him when he occasionally darted his tongue out, and Michael moaned and gasped. When he got to Michael's chest he paused. "Mmm…How do you wanna do this," he murmured against the other's tanned skin. Michael raised his eyebrows and let his head fall back. He honestly didn't know; he had never done anything with someone the same sex as him.

Dwayne let him ponder as he went lower, nuzzling Michael's stomach and breathing in his scent. His hands kept going and a finger trailed down Michael's zipper playfully. Michael groaned. "I don't know. Just—do what _you _want. Everything you do to me feels so good," he choked, and his hips thrust up into Dwayne's hand. His eyes locked on Dwayne's lustful brown ones for a moment.

He watched intently when Dwayne unbuttoned his jeans, and he felt him delicately pull them off, leaving him completely naked. He felt bare, but it wasn't the first time in front of Dwayne, so he relaxed a little. Michael reached out in an attempt to loosen Dwayne's jeans when he then realized the position Dwayne had so skillfully managed to put them in. Dwayne was sitting back on his heels, and Michael was lying on his back, both knees placed on either side of Dwayne's hip. He sat up a little, and Dwayne met him halfway to claim his lips again. This time it was more heated, and Michael panted and clawed at Dwayne's back.

He remembered his target from before and his hands went back to trying to undo Dwayne's belt. He had gotten as far as sliding down the zipper when he felt Dwayne's hand wrap around his dick, and all objectives were useless when he couldn't bring himself to move his hands. "You know, when I first saw you I right away thought you were beautiful," Dwayne said, still rubbing and squeezing Michael's cock firmly. "But damn, you're _really _hot, Michael," he continued breathlessly. "And if you really want to do this that would make you mine, forever." He said it like it was a last-time warning for Michael.

"Do it," Michael panted, before arching his back. Using his other hand Dwayne reached in his pocket and pulled out a small foil package. He was glad Dwayne had thought of it, because he sure wouldn't have. He went back to trying to undo Dwayne's pants, and heard him moan when his erection sprung out. Using his feet, Michael pulled the remaining fabric down as far as he could when Dwayne took it off completely.

Feeling their erections rub together they both gave a throaty groan. "Shit, you're making it so hard to take this slow," Dwayne panted, ripping open the package and rolling the condom over himself.

"Just take me," Michael begged. In an instant Michael got what he asked for, as Dwayne had taken hold of his hips and thrust into him without warning. Michael gasped and Dwayne laid completely over him, running his hands up Michael's sides as they kissed again. Dwayne grabbed one of Michael's legs and placed it on his waist, pulling it up until he found a position to fuck him harder. He began to move, and Michael ground his teeth at the pain. His eyes shot open and he let out a yell when Dwayne hit that "spot" in him.

He began a steady pace, slowly moving in and out, picking up speed eventually, and Michael moaned with every thrust he made. Dwayne bit his lip, trying to contain the sounds that were about to escape him. One growl was able to slip through his grasp and his lips crashed with Michael's. Dwayne groped Michael's aching member and pumped him in sync with his thrusts, moaning just from the sounds Michael was making. He pleaded to him to go faster. "…I can't. Oh, fuck, Michael," he panted.

Even though he was way closer than Michael, he couldn't help but pick up speed, and he heard Michael's sounds change as he got closer to his peak. And Dwayne was so close…Without intending to, he came. Startled, he focused all he had on Michael, touching and stroking him. Not long after Michael came, murmuring Dwayne's name as he came down from his high. Dwayne pulled out of him and rolled onto his back next to Michael, both of them panting and sweating.

After their breathing slowed they looked over at each other and they closed the gap between them, sharing a loving kiss. "Try getting rid of me _now," _Dwayne said, laughing lightly.

"I don't think I want to," Michael replied quietly.

-*Elsewhere*-

Sam quietly tip-toed into his house. The lights were turned off and he tried to shut the door so it didn't make a sound, but it creaked anyways. Taking half a step at a time, he made it to the stairs when a light turned on in the kitchen. His heart jumped out of his chest and he jumped. Lucy stood there in the doorway, hand on her hip. "Sam Emerson, do you know what time it is?"

"Eleven fifteen?"

"Do you know how worried I was? Anyone could have taken you, or you could have been lost, or—" She paused and lowered her voice. "Sam, I think we need to talk about something."

"Yeah, Mom, I'm kinda tired. How about tomorrow?"

"No, we need to talk about it now." The way she said it made Sam antsy, and he hoped they weren't moving away again. "Can you come sit with me?" She sat down on the kitchen table, patting the seat next to her. Sam sat directly across from her, looking around nervously. "You're turning fifteen soon, and I feel the need to talk to you about something. Honey, I know you probably have other friends to hang out with, but…are you staying out this late with—David?"

"Mom…" he groaned.

"Sam, please, he's much older than you are, and I don't want you to be pressured to do things just because—"

"He's not pressuring me," he said right away. "And he's not that much older than I am."

"Do you even know how old he actually is? It might not seem like much when you're adults, but right now at your age he's _way _too old for you to be around him this much." Sam sighed and looked down. "Sam, look at me." His eyes met hers for a second and he looked down again. "I've heard about the things he's known for doing, and I don't feel easy about letting you see him."

"You don't have to worry."

"Well, I do."

"Michael's around when I'm with them." He cursed at himself when he saw his mom's face soften from the corner of his eye.

"Michael?" _Here goes nothing…_

"Um, yeah. He hangs around David all the time. They're friends." That last part was a lie, because Sam knew that they might actually _hate _each other.

His mom was silent for a while, and Sam said he was going to bed, and Lucy said goodnight and continued staring off into space, probably thinking about the son she thought something terrible had happened to. _What did I do? _

In the middle of the night Sam decided to sneak out when he was sure Lucy was asleep. It was something he did every night after he came home around ten. He met them on the boardwalk, which was close to being closed for the night. "Did you forget about us," Paul asked teasingly, pointing out he was later than usual.

"Had to escape my mom," he grumbled. David offered him his hand and Sam took it, sitting behind him on the bike. Sam noticed there were only two bikes, and he looked around confused. Paul and David started their bikes, when Marko came jumping on behind Paul. "What happened to your bike," Sam asked Marko, who looked back and leaned toward him.

"It broke," he said sad-like, turning his attention around when Paul slapped his knee a few times, laughing.

"It broke," Paul mocked. "That means he doesn't know where it is, Sammy," he told him, laughing heartedly.

"It _did!" _Their little "argument" was cut short when David rode off, making Paul follow behind. Paul and Marko went their own way eventually, leaving Sam and David the only ones entering the cave. Just when they were inside it, David turned around, facing Sam.

"I'll be back later; I need something to eat," he said. He quickly bent down and placed his lips on Sam's, kissing him for another few seconds before leaving the way they came in. Sam blushed and bit his lip, smiling. He took a few steps in and saw Michael standing by a bed, with Dwayne sitting on the edge of it. Sam went red at the thought they had just seen him kiss David.

"Michael," Sam said, surprised; he hadn't seen his brother in almost a week.

"Sam," Michael said back, like he was about to scold him. "What was that?"

"W-what was what?"

"I thought you were gonna listen to me, Sammy! I told you to stay away from him," he yelled, more mad at David than Sam. David had taken _advantage _of his little brother, he thought angrily.

"Michael," Dwayne said, reaching out to touch his hand. He visibly calmed.

"David is way older than you, and he does things you shouldn't do—"

"God, you sound like Mom, now! _You _hang around them, and you don't do the things they do! You don't smoke, you don't do drugs, and they don't pressure you to do anything! I'm _tired _of people thinking I can't look out for myself; I am turning fifteen, Mike; I'm not naïve and helpless anymore!" Sam yelled back, and Michael looked at him, shocked.

"Just checking," Michael said quietly, taking a step back. Still fuming, Sam threw himself down on the couch with a defiant huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do I say," Michael mouthed to Dwayne, who shrugged and mouthed,

"I don't know!" For another half an hour Sam sat silently on the sofa, playing with the strings hanging out of the stitches in it. Michael sighed with relief when they heard the warning call of Marko and Paul.

"Sam!" they called and sang, leaping into the sunken hotel not very gracefully. "Look what we found," Paul announced, shoving Marko forward closer to Sam, who had stood up in interest. Marko's hands were cupped together and he opened them to reveal a small fury animal.

"What is it," Sam asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure!" Paul yelled, peering over Marko's shoulder.

"It's a hamster," Marko said, and Sam looked down at the small black hamster curled up in Marko's hands. Sam reached out to touch it.

"Careful, Sam, they might've given him a concussion on the way here," Dwayne joked.

"Aw, it's so neat," Sam said, petting it.

"Here," Marko insisted, setting the creature in Sam's hands.

"Don't you just love the weird shit these two bring back," Dwayne asked Michael, who smiled.

"Wait, so you were just riding along the road when you saw something and, let me guess, _Paul _decided to take back a hamster he randomly saw," Michael said, amused.

"You don't know how often this happens," Dwayne mumbled. For a while they all talked about random things brought up and played with the hamster, when David had to come back and spoil the party.

"Take it back where you found it," he told them firmly.

"Can't we keep it, though," Sam asked. David thought for a minute. No way would he show an exception for Sam in front of the others.

"No," he said, and Sam was disappointed the cute rodent couldn't be kept as a pet. Marko frowned and walked out with it. "You should go home, Sam." Sam sighed and followed David out.

"I will," Michael growled, pushing David aside. Sam looked between the two nervously and went with Michael without a fight. After all, he was only making sure Sam could spend as little time with David as possible.

As Sam lay in his bed at night with the lights off, he heard a tapping on his window. He slowly got up and cautiously peered out, only seeing the trees swaying in the yard. He turned away again and it was tapped again. He wrenched it open and out of nowhere—actually from the roof next to the window—David crawled in. Even with his lights off Sam could make out the figure and stepped back, allowing him in. "David?"

"Shh," he whispered. Sam felt David wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. With one arm on his lower back one was placed on his sternum, and it took him a few seconds to realize he was holding something out to him. He reached up to feel and gasped, smiling happily. "Not a word to the others," he told Sam. Sam shook his head and he felt coolness fall over him when David was gone, leaving him in his hand a squirming hamster.

**Awww, isn't David sweet? Did you like the lemons? Reviews tell me:D**


	16. Illness

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sam gave a little smile and shook his head.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Okay," Marko said, shrugging, and off he went to the boardwalk, leaving Sam behind in the cave. The others went, too, giving Sam some sort of nod or wave as they left. It was what David wanted, after all; Sam to be all alone in the cave—_all night. _The weeks had gone by so fast and now Sam was faced with the reality of maybe having to go to school within the next week. It made him wonder why things were taking so long to fall into place. Max should have gone through with his plans by now, and Sam was waiting to be offered the wine.

Sam walked over to the big mirror placed on a short dresser next to one of the beds. He stared at his reflection for a minute and sighed, looking down. "Why are you so sad?" Sam jumped and spun around, only to smack into David's hard chest.

"What? I'm not sad."

"Down, blue, upset, depressed, whatever you want to call it."

"I was just...thinking," Sam said, at a loss for words, which seemed to happen a lot when he was talking to David.

"I know, Sam." He paused and took in a sharp breath, reaching his hand up to Sam's face. "I can't stop checking on you—making sure you're alright," he said softly, ghosting his fingertips over Sam's cheek. "You're so quiet around me," he observed. Sam blushed and tried to look anywhere but at David. "You're so…" David trailed off and shook his head slowly from side to side, smirking. "Teasing," he finished with a growl.

He gripped Sam's face roughly and brought his face down to the other's, pressing his lips to Sam's in a passionate kiss. David's hands went everywhere, caressing Sam's sides and back. Sam wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his hands so he settled for entwining them in David's platinum blonde hair.

When David felt up Sam's shirt, Sam pulled a little on his hair, causing him to growl and pull the younger man impossibly closer. Sam's eyes opened when he felt David's tongue swipe his bottom lip, asking for entry. Sam remained as still as a board, holding David for support, and gasped when David bit down on his lip. Taking advantage of it, David took that moment to shove his tongue into Sam's mouth, causing him to close down in response to the intruder.

Sam thought he was going to stop when he removed his mouth, but instead David went down to Sam's jaw line. Sam's mouth hung open in shock at David's sudden dominance and urgency; he had been so careful and slow before. Sam tried to push him away when he dipped down to the sensitive skin just above his collar bone. Sam gasped involuntarily as jolts of excitement shot through him. David's hands gripped the back of Sam's thighs just below his ass and Sam tried to push him away again when he felt a bulge against his leg.

"David…" David continued kissing and sucking and nibbling at Sam's skin.

"David," he repeated.

"God, Sam, you taste so good," he mumbled against his neck. David's hands moved up to cup Sam's ass and he flinched away violently.

"David, stop," he yelled, shoving him away and taking a step back. "We can't do this," he said in a much quieter voice.

"Why not?" The loudness of David's voice was the opposite of Sam's. He wasn't yelling or mad in any way, he was almost enthusiastic about it. "I've been around long enough to know that everyone I've been with was just a one-time thing and nothing special. I never wasted my time on those things, but I know that you're _not _like the others! I _want _this to be a real thing; it feels _right _to be with you, Sam," he said enthusiastically, smiling uncontrollably and using his hands to talk. "I probably sound insane right now but that's how I feel, and I—wish you would say something," he said, his smile dropping a little that Sam was staring at him expressionless.

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I've never done anything like this, David. Are—are you saying you love me?"

"Just say that you have feelings for me, Sam; that's all I need to hear," he said, almost begging.

"I admit that for a while I had a major crush on you," he answered, laughing.

"That's good," David said, smiling, and he walked over to Sam, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Now, what are we going to do with all this time left alone?" Sam blushed again.

-*Elsewhere*-

"I'm telling you, dude," Paul whispered. "Those two are gonna run off to do it any minute now." Marko turned his head to look at him in disbelief. "They're like sending each other looks and brushing up against each other, and—Look, look, there they go!" Michael and Dwayne had done as Paul predicted and ran off to "do it" because they just couldn't keep each other's hands off each other.

"I don't think we ever went through that stage," Marko said, squinting his eyes in thought as he looked in the direction Dwayne and Michael ran off to.

Paul shook his head. "Nope."

"Hmm. Bet you jerked off every night."

"Yeah, I did," Paul admitted, unashamed. "Did you?"

Marko laughed once to himself. "No."

"No?"

"Not once." Paul stared at him, silent for a minute.

"Nu-ugh!"

"Yeah-huh!" Marko turned his head to look at Paul, whose expression was priceless.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not," Marko said honestly. Paul stared at him for a minute longer.

"Yes you did," he accused.

"No, I didn't," Marko countered. "I never jerked off to you, _ever_," he said in a cold yet teasing way.

"Wow, I feel like such a slut."

Marko laughed and Paul heard a big game buzzer go off in his head. _Score! _It was one step closer to getting in that curly-haired man's pants that night. He couldn't explain it, but there were just some nights when he just _wanted _him. He led him away, goofing off as they passed in and out of stores and alleys. Eventually they ended up back at the cave, which was empty; David and Sam had gone out to eat, and Michael and Dwayne were still "preoccupied" with each other.

"You never tell me how you keep your hair so curly," Paul said, twirling a curl around a finger. Marko smiled coyly.

"You don't need to know." Marko went on talking but it was like he was on mute to Paul, who stared at his mouth the whole time, and when Marko stopped and looked up expectantly—he probably just asked a question—Paul couldn't help himself and dove right in and claim his now-silent mouth.

And that night when the others came back before sunrise, they silently questioned the overly-silent atmosphere as they entered and asked about it. No one said a word and David gave Paul a suspicious look, but let it be until the next night. The next night, however, things were almost the same; Paul was silent, and Marko kept his distance from him mostly.

"I'm a little worried, Michael. They're _never _like this."

"They probably just had a couples fight or something; it'll be fine," he assured Dwayne that night on the boardwalk when they were alone. "Most likely nothing."

In Paul's despair he drank a little too much for the first time in almost a month, and couldn't help that his eye caught his next meal in front of him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Her short, dark hair swept across her face as the wind blew and her brown eyes looked him over seductively. _A freebee…_she thought. Paul shook his head no, because—well—he didn't, and he was too drunk at the moment to say "No, but I have a boyfriend." The young woman smiled.

"Where do you live," she purred, touching his chest.

Sam sat cross-legged on a bench farther away from the crowd of people, just in the sand. "But, I don't get it," he said, confused.

"I told you what happened, Sam."

"But it makes no sense! You're not telling me something," he accused.

"No one needs to know," Marko said simply.

"If it's important, then yes, you have to tell someone!"

"I don't need you advice; I'm older than you," he said with slight venom in his voice, looking ever so slightly in Sam's direction next to him. Sam was quiet for a few seconds, shaking his head.

"I'm not asking you to do it, I'm telling you to. If it's something you just don't want Paul to know you can at least tell _me." _

"It's not that easy, Sam. Vampires can easily dig into a human's mind and find anything they want; you wouldn't have to _tell anyone." _

"Did you find someone else?"

"No."

"Anything with someone else?"

"No, not even close."

"Are you sick?" Marko didn't respond right away and went to say something when Sam went on. "Are you in trouble? Do you need like a doctor or something?"

"Well…"

"Do you need _Max?" _He stopped and waited for Marko to say something.

"No."

"I'll call it an 'illness' if you won't tell me, since I think it's the closest I've gotten. So what are you going to do? You can't really hide it forever if it's not gonna go away. I mean, you _have _to tell Paul eventually or he's gonna find out some other way."

"Sometimes I question if you're really fifteen," he joked, smiling a little, weak smile.

"Why don't you go see Max right now before something happens or you chicken out," Sam suggested. Marko stood up and thanked Sam by patting his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry," he said, walking away. Sam frowned at the thought of Marko actually being in trouble, and his mind went on a rampage with different scenarios.

"Imaginative, much?" Sam had started to get used to people just popping in, and didn't even jump this time. Instead he curled up against David, who had seated himself on the bench next to him.

"Sometimes," he answered, though it wasn't really a question. David wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry."

"That's what Marko said," Sam mumbled.

"And now that's what I'm saying, because you don't have to worry."

"But he said something about needing Max, David," Sam argued. "Why would he?"

"One little fight isn't going to break them up, Sam. All they need now is a little apology and they'll be back together again. Don't worry," he repeated.

"Stop saying that."

"Fine. Stop being worried and I will." Sam sighed.

"I have a question."

"Of course you do."

"Really," he said, turning in David's arms to face him. "How long until I can stay with you for a whole night?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Max is taking a little longer than we thought—"

"No, I mean just…stay with you," Sam clarified. His eyes went a little bigger to give David a wink, wink, hint, hint. "_Stay _with you."

David looked at him, surprised. "You mean…"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You say that like it's a bad 'oh'."

"It's a surprised 'oh'. I thought you wouldn't be up for that kind of stuff for a while yet," David said, checking into Sam's thoughts intently to see any sign of uncertainty. "You're only fifteen."

"So?" Sam was offended a little. Yes, he _was _fifteen, but many kids his age were doing "stuff" already.

"Sam…I'm nineteen, and I've been a lot longer than that; it's illegal."

"Since when have you cared about the law? I'm doing it willingly, and no one outside of us will know or tell anyone, so it's fine." Was David coming up with excuses? David didn't change expressions, and all traces of a smile left Sam. "You don't want to," he stated with rejection tugging at his voice. He looked away.

"Believe me, I want to. I just don't want you to feel like you have to," David said, grabbing Sam's chin and turning his head back to look at him.

"I do," Sam assured, more confident than he was when the night started out. "And we still have all night," he breathed, leaning in to get rid of the gap between them.

Some ways away the smallest vampire of the group slowly pushed through the throng of people. He didn't like that he had lied to Sam, but if he knew that _Paul _knew…It wasn't hard to pry information out of Paul. Of course Paul knew about it; that's why they were arguing. He never took it seriously when Marko was picking a fight about something stupid. No, this definitely was _something. _Talk to Max? Hmm…maybe. It was Max's reaction he feared the most. Wait, no. It was David he wanted to tell last; he had seen David kill innocent people without a mere thought to it, just because they made life harder for him.

Tell Dwayne? About an eighty percent chance. He actually trusted Dwayne's connections were secluded enough that no one could find out or pry it out of him. But Dwayne would never keep something a secret from Michael…

Max might actually help him in any way he could, but it was such a weird—try _embarrassing—_topic to talk about. He didn't consider Max a father like the others might in some ways, and he wasn't exactly as friendly with them lately. "Never come in here again" was what he told them usually when they went in his store. But _Marko _didn't need anyone's help—never would he _ever. _He always wiggled out of situations no problem. No help added. Tell Max. _No way. _

He would use his _own _methods, and if they didn't work—well, that's a thought for later.

***Coughs* "David, I want to *cough* do it with you."**

**"What was that? I don't catch your drift…"**

**Jeez, that was a HUGE wink, wink, nudge, nudge, cough, hint, all the way to vicious hand gestures, if you will. Guesses on Marko's "illness" as Sam would call it? That hint before was a warning…Lemony goodness to come*!* :O**


	17. Protection

**Love all your reviews, guys! Even if it's criticism, I still appreciate you taking the time to tell me how much you think this story sucks. (I won't cry or yell, I promise.) **

**Still don't own Lost Boys. **

As soon as Sam and David's kiss deepened Sam felt air rushing past his back and felt a bed beneath him. Their fierce kiss parted and David turned his attention to Sam's neck. Sam opened his eyes and saw that they weren't on a bed; they were on the beach, far away from everyone else. "I didn't want someone coming in and interrupting us," David mumbled in between kisses. Sam gasped when he reached the sensitive spot just above his collar bone.

Sam shivered as his clothes were removed and the cool wind brushed his bare skin. David's caressing hands and kisses tickled and he bit back a small giggle. The bare skin above his waist felt odd against David's fully clothed chest, but unsure of exactly what to do he just let the other do it all. He should have felt embarrassed that anyone out there at that time of night could be watching, but he couldn't really bring himself to _care. _Sure, it _would _be humiliating, and he didn't want that, but this was so worth it, he thought.

At one point David's shirt was removed and Sam tentatively reached out to feel his muscles. _He's so cold…_But so very beautiful. The lips that had wandered down to Sam's stomach drifted away, and so did an arm that used to be touching his left side. Before he could open his eyes to look both were back at once and David pressed his mouth to Sam's. This time Sam willingly opened his mouth and let David's tongue venture in, tasting something weird and metallic.

Sam thought maybe that's what blood tasted like, but didn't say anything about it. Too wound up with kissing David, he instinctively curled up a little when he felt his boxers disappear. David pulled back and looked at him wholly, and his eyes lingered on what was being covered in his pants. Sam blushed, feeling uncomfortably bare under David's gaze, and looked away.

"Sam," David mumbled, leaning back over to put most of his weight on Sam, who bit his lips trying to keep back a moan when David pressed down on his hips. "Sam," he repeated, softer.

"Huh?" David wrapped Sam's legs around his waist.

"Sam…" He figured David just liked saying his name so didn't say anything else, and squeezed David's arms when he suddenly felt like his lower half was on fire. Sam opened his mouth in a silent yell and his eyes widened. He looked down and his stomach twisted at the sight of them.

"Stop staring," David mocked teasingly, pulling out all the way and pushing back in slowly, causing Sam to gasp. The slowly, steady rhythm that followed hurt like a son of a bitch to Sam, and a solo tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. He kept silent and wouldn't let David know how much it hurt, and soon it didn't hurt as much.

He heard David groan and—much to his delight—Sam suddenly saw stars and moaned rather loudly. Before he could ask what had just happened David silenced him with his mouth, and he hit the same spot over and over again. Feelings that were so alien to Sam built up in him, and he found that it all felt so…_good. _He fought back sounds that threatened to escape, and some were able to slip past his grip.

He clawed at David's bare back, surprising himself when Sam asked him to go faster. _What? _Why did he just ask David that? But David did just that, and David buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, inhaling his scent and wrapping his teeth around the soft flesh there. "David…" Sam breathed, pushing his hips up to meet David's.

The sensations that Sam would have never guessed he could feel overwhelmed him. "David," he said a little louder. David groaned into his neck, sending vibrations all over. Now Sam couldn't hold back his moans at all, and they came out all at once. Sam curled at the waist but David held his wrists down, leaning up and watching the younger teen contort beneath him.

Sam arched his back up. "David," he said, half yelling and half moaning it. The pain farther down Sam completely ignored, because the pleasure far surpassed it. Sam tried to reach out and touch David, but his wrists were held firmly down. He arched his back and tried to kiss him, but he missed by only an half an inch away. He pushed up farther, and his lips grazed David's. It caught Sam off guard when he felt the pleasure go away, almost like it was washing out of him. He looked down and turned red that he had came all over David's stomach, but when he looked back up David was smirking at him and claimed his lips again, releasing inside of him.

A few kisses were placed on Sam's torso before David pulled his limp member out of him. He felt a twinge as he started to become erect again at the sight of Sam laying there before him, all sweaty and naked, so he quickly pulled both of them back up and dressed. He didn't want another round for that night; he wanted to wait until he could have Sam with no mercy he would have toward a virgin. Not that Sam was one anymore…He smirked just at the thought of Sam being his completely.

Once they both had all their clothes on David roughly grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It ended all too soon and David pulled him right next to his side, walking back to the cave. But when they got there Dwayne and Michael were leaning on their bikes outside of it. Dwayne smiled knowingly. "Where've you been?"

"None of your business," David answered sharply. Michael didn't have it in him at the moment to be angry with David. David frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing good," Dwayne said. "They've been fighting like this for a while now." Sam looked over when interest spiked him.

"Over what," he asked curiously. Michael and Dwayne sighed at the same time and looked at each other for a moment.

"Paul met up with some chick at the boardwalk," Michael began, "and let's just say Marko came back at the wrong time."

"They were both naked and reeked of sex," Dwayne added, leaving behind Michael's hopes to be discreet. "Like you two." Sam's eyes widened at that.

"Actually Paul managed to wrap a blanket around his waist before he realized who it was, and he was like—"

"Alright, that's what I'm talkin' about'," Dwayne finished in his perfect Paul voice when he was high. "Threesome," he mouthed to Sam to eliminate all confusion he might have had. "It's too scary to go down there. Trust me; I already tried it." Michael laughed at the funny memory. They had gone down there to break it off when Marko threw something at Dwayne, yelling at them to get out.

"What are they yelling about? I can't hear anything," Sam said, referring to the loud crashing of the waves against the rocks. They shrugged, and they all sat there for a few more minutes. "Okay, I'm going," Sam announced, too bored now to care if he had something thrown at him. David went to protest but Sam cut him off. "I'll just see how bad it is."

"Good luck," Dwayne called out. Sam walked down to the entry of it, cautiously stepping down into the cave. When he couldn't hear the waves anymore he could definitely hear the sound of yelling, and he could pick out who said what. Although he could hear and see them, he had no idea what they were actually talking about.

"_I'm _going to _bed!" _

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really tired after that," Marko shot back at him.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Paul took a step away and spun around on his heels.

"You are _so…" _Sam stood there at the bottom of the entry, watching in concern. Paul flung his arms around wildly to show his frustration and loss of words to describe Marko. Marko tapped the shard of glass he held in his hand.

"You wanna know what I am? I'm ready to throw this at you!"

"Go ahead! See if you can before I leave!" Paul marched off to go to the sleeping portion of the cave, out of sight, to cool down. When he was gone Marko chucked the glass at the ground, yelling in pure anger. Sam flinched at seeing him so angry. Marko turned and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Sam," he said casually, waving at him, and in his mouth his thumb went, chewing on his finger nail. Sam saw the anger fade away as it was replaced with sadness. "How are you?" Sam shook his head slowly in disapproval.

"How are _you?" _

"Me? I'm fine. What do you—" He didn't finish and his voice cracked. Sam walked closer to him. "That was nothing," he lied, and Sam saw right through him, seeing so clearly that he was about to break down. But he never did, and no one said anything about it the rest of the night.

The following night Sam found himself pounding on the bathroom door, begging and demanding to be let in for his bladder's sake. "I said hold _on, _Sam!"

"Put down the lipstick and unlock the door, Marko," he yelled, pounding on the door. Michael and Dwayne joined in with Sam.

"Yeah, seriously, I need a shower," Dwayne said.

"Jump off a cliff," Marko said back. "Swim around a bit and you'll be fine."

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"You're a dude, go outside."

"Open the damn door, Marko," Dwayne yelled through the solid wood.

"What's taking so damn long," Michael asked, getting impatient.

"Shut up, Mike," Sam said. "You don't need to use the bathroom as bad as I do! Ugh, _Marko," _he complained.

"I need—" Marko yelled, but stopped, and the three outside his door waited to hear the door lock click. "I need David," he finished, much softer than they had all been.

"You go get David, and I'll see if I can find a nice bush," Sam told Michael, and scuttled off, barely able to walk. Dwayne waited, sighing and looking up, totally bored. _Maybe he should try to squeeze in a shower later…_Or he could wait and take a nice dirty shower with Michael. He grinned. Oh yeah, that sounded much more appealing. He didn't have another second to think because the door flung open and he was roughly pulled into the bathroom.

"Jeez," he told Marko.

"That's what _I _said when I was waiting here for an hour." He walked over to the sink and looked down at something in it, then sighed and walking backwards until his back hit the wall behind him.

"I thought we couldn't go to the bathroom," Dwayne said, watching Marko intently.

"Yeah, well it turns out if you drink a _lot _of something you have to go _really bad." _Dwayne laughed.

"How'd you find that out?" Marko didn't answer and laughed a little, too. "Aren't they supposed to take like five minutes?"

"Really? Maybe it's broken."

"So, I'm actually not surprised. Did you tell Paul?"

"You bet I did," Marko answered slowly in a small, monotone voice.

"How'd he take it?"

"How do you think?" Marko glanced at Dwayne, who was standing next to him, and looked forward again. "Actually, he reacted exactly the opposite of what I thought he would. You should have seen him, Dwayne; he was _happy—excited. _But I don't want a kid, and he didn't understand why."

"But, why?"

"First of all, can you imagine Paul being a parent? I can't. And David would literally kill us both. We're both only like—I don't know—really young. And it would change everything; can you imagine having a baby around? The partying and drinking would be limited to almost none." His voice raised a little as he went on. "And on top of that, I can't handle being fat!"

"I see," Dwayne said understandingly. "So, what _are_ you going to do if it's positive?" Marko bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't _want _to have a kid at all." He sunk to the floor, curling his legs into his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"So, I don't know why you think you're pregnant," Dwayne said, sitting down on the floor also.

"It's pretty hard to ignore," Marko said simply.

"They're gonna be back soon with David," Dwayne pointed out. He stood back up and walked over to the sink, looking down at the test that was laying down in it. He looked back at Marko with an expression of apology, but Marko didn't know why; it wasn't his place to feel bad. As it sunk into him, Marko let his head fall back against the hard wall, mouthing a curse.

Michael came back, looking disappointed. "I couldn't get him to come back here. He said to tough it out or break down the door."

"That's fine," Dwayne assured. "I already got in." Marko stepped out and the other two jumped in together. He noticed Sam sitting on one of the beds.

"What's up," he asked him, and Sam looked up at him. Marko strode over and crawled onto the red sheets, sitting cross-legged in the middle across from Sam.

"Marko, that's terrible."

"Oh my god…"

"I can't believe it. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't _know. _What would _you _do? This isn't something they teach guys in health class." Sam was silent for a minute, deep in thought. "So, what _exactly _happened between you and David last night?" Sam grinned in slight embarrassment.

"Well…" Marko's face lit up and he gasped noisily, his mouth and eyes opened wide.

"You didn't!" Sam turned a deep shade of red. "You so did! How was it?"

"It was…Actually it felt damn good," Sam admitted, grinning madly and laughing. "What happens now?"

"It keeps getting better and better—"

"No, I mean—between you and Paul," Sam said softly.

"Not sure. But I am not _willingly_ having this baby, whether that means I have to force a miscarriage." Sam cringed at the idea.

"Do you feel anything now," Sam asked, trying to steer away from the idea of murdering a child that wasn't even born yet.

"Oh yeah," Marko said, rubbing his stomach roughly. "The cramps are killing me. If they get any worse Paul's nuts are gonna feel it," he threatened, and Sam smiled, holding down a laugh.

"What about my nuts?" Paul and David jumped down into the cave.

"Hi," David said directly at Sam.

"Hi," he said back.

"Am I done babysitting now?"

"Yeah," David answered, and Marko and Paul left. Sam stared at David, a little offended.

"You really think I need a babysitter?" David sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I just don't want you wandering off by yourself for now. Santa Carla's not exactly the most ideal place to live in with your family." Sam only heard two words.

"For now," he repeated. David rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Sam? You're right." Sam grinned, and suddenly David's expression turned dead serious. "I have to tell you something."

"What," he asked, still smiling and looking almost dreamily at David.

"What did those two brothers tell you about others of the supernatural?" Sam frowned a little, wondering why he would bring up Edgar and Alan all of a sudden.

"Not much. I only remember them talking about werewolves and ghouls running city hall or something like that," Sam said, shrugging.

"What about other vampires?" Sam's mind ran a blank for a minute.

"They said there were tons in Santa Carla."

"That's damn right, Sammy. There are a lot more _uncivilized _vampires around here."

"I don't get it."

"What's there not to get? I haven't even started yet," David said. "We've been having some conflicts with another group like us, and Marko and Paul thought it would be funny if they wrecked the leader's precious car. I'm sure you can guess why Marko's been hitch-hiking on Paul's bike."

"They ruined his bike?" Sam asked in shock.

"That's one reason." What David said confused Sam, but before he could ask anything he was cut off. "I can't be there to protect you all the time, Sam, so I arranged it so you were never alone."

"I don't need protection," Sam said defiantly.

"Yes you do." Sam scoffed at him, but David's serious expression never faltered, and he leaned in closer to Sam's face. "Don't make this harder for me," he whispered, and Sam nodded.

"Okay," he agreed, cursing mentally at David and himself. _Why does he have to be so damn—?_

Sam couldn't finish his thought because for like the fiftieth time all he could think about was that he was so _close. _And he knew David was doing it on purpose. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Get some good sleep tonight; you'll definitely need it tomorrow." Sam blinked, not sure what he meant before his suggestiveness sunk in. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure if he was cut out for rough sex yet.

"But—it'll only be my second time and— what about preparation?"

"Remember last night?" Sam nodded. "_That_ was your preparation." David leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't urgent and it definitely wasn't slow, but it was _teasing. _It made Sam shiver and David pulled back, taking out the hand that had slipped in between Sam's thighs, and went on like their little conversation never happened. Like David wasn't thinking about what position he should try or what sounds Sam might make. And as the different plans and thoughts passed David's mind Sam saw small visions of each one.

Paul came back, not being able to take Marko's silence at the boardwalk anymore, and punched Dwayne's shoulder, grinning cheekily at Michael. "Have fun?" Dwayne pushed him lightly—but still pretty rough—and Paul just laughed heartedly, always enjoying the moments when he annoyed his friend. "Ditching Marko?" Paul frowned. "Oh wait, let me correct myself. Ditching Marko _again?" _Dwayne raised his eyebrows at him.

"That's not fair," Paul told him.

"What's not fair?" Michael eyed him expectantly, and Paul thought a minute before answering.

"He's difficult." David let out a sound of disapproval. Paul was about to say something again and looked over at Sam, who had yet to judge him like the others. Sam waved his hands to shoo him. But Paul didn't catch on as fast as Sam really would have liked, and he had to actually tell him-

"Go!" Paul dragged his feet when he walked, but listened to them reluctantly. He groaned.

"Hurry!" Dwayne yelled. "Go! Faster!"

"I'm going!" He picked up his pace and jogged out the cave.

"He'll be back in a few minutes." Sam laughed at David's bluntness, but stopped suddenly when he wondered if David knew that—

"Know what," he asked Sam, turning his head in curiosity and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. Sam gulped.

"That—um…" Michael watched him, too, waiting for his answer. He had to think of something quick. "I…My hamster died," he finished in a rush, and David shrugged and turned around.

"Sad," Dwayne said.

"You had a hamster?" Michael asked in disbelief. "Since when?"

-*Later*-

Paul couldn't go back to the boardwalk, really, so he pretty much just walked around aimlessly for an hour. It was long enough that Sam had been given a dollar to spend and the others had gone out for a quick meal before the sun rose. Paul slowly wandered back to the sunken hotel, seeing Marko standing next to the dresser beside one of the beds. He was examining the earrings they had, deciding which ones Dwayne wouldn't notice missing and hanging from Marko's ears.

Paul crept up behind him, and stopped when he was at arm's reach. He studied him for another minute, trying not to burst out laughing like he usually would. He stepped even closer and his arms snaked around his waist to wrap them around his torso. Marko didn't jump or act startled, which told Paul that he knew he was there the whole time. Paul smiled and pressed his nose up against Marko's neck, taking pride in the fact that he wasn't being pushed away.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Paul smiled bigger, only thinking about how he must've won since Marko was talking to him again. He sighed. "I'm tired of this."

"Of what?" Paul brushed Marko's long, thick hair away from his neck, softly kissing the sensitive flesh he revealed.

"I'm tired of being mad, because I'm not. And I'm just _tired." _

"Did you take the test," Paul mumbled against his skin.

"I got knocked up," Marko answered, and still expected Paul to stop and pull back. But he didn't, and he was still placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck. "I hate you," he grumbled. "You're not thinking this through." He went on talking about the consequences, and Paul grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at him.

"David doesn't ever have to find out."

"But he will."

"Not if we leave," Paul suggested, not realizing what he had just offered.

"But what—" Paul told him to shut up and silenced him with his mouth, kissing him slowly to ease him. Would they really leave?

Paul's first thought was no, but if David really was a threat to his mate and unborn child, then goddamn it he would.

**So due to my lack of updates recently I made this one extra long. (About a thousand more words.) I don't know how I could have made it more obvious that Marko was pregnant, and most of you guessed it. Next few chapters are going to be ninety percent Dwayne/Michael and Sam/David, just the heads up if you're getting annoyed with the excessive Paul/Marko. I hope you all had a merry Christmas**


	18. Birthday Sex

**I just totally read my story from the beginning all the way up to the end of chapter 16, and I picked out a bunch of confusing mistakes. Um…I guess I should start reading the chapters over before I post them…Maybe I'll even get a Beta. What do you think?**

"Hey, Mike," Sam greeted joyfully.

"What's up with you?" Michael eyed him, smiling.

"Oh, nothing…" Sam trailed off, grinning madly. It wasn't that so far this night could have been measured up to the best night ever—Nah, it was a close second. First off a steamy make-out session to begin with when he woke up…

Sam walked right next to Michael to grab his jacket when he was stopped. Michael touched his fingers to Sam's ear. "You got your ears pierced!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Hey, Michael, can I get my ears pierced by Marko? By the way, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"What made you do _that?" _Michael couldn't believe Sam had gotten his ears pierced. If one of those boys made him do it…

"You got _yours _pierced," Sam pointed out.

"So I get mine done and you get yours done. I smoke some pot and you do, too. I drink some—"

"Shut it! I just wanted to, okay?"

"Okay, jeez, Sam; I was _teasing," _Michael clarified to his brother for his growing temper. Sam started walking away.

"Michael," he said, turning around, and Michael looked up. "Wait 'til you see my tattoo," he joked, and Michael scowled.

"Are you gonna tell them it's your birthday?"

Sam ignored him and continued walking down the boardwalk, touching his new post earrings. _Six weeks _he was told he had to leave them in. It was ridiculous. But it was a nice birthday present from Marko, who for some reason just _knew _it was his birthday. As soon as Sam woke up that night he was smothered for a whole fifteen minutes in a steamy make-out session with David—who he suspected knew, too—and after that Marko ran right up to him with a hug and yelled "Happy birthday!" But Sam didn't want anyone to know in the first place, and he hoped no one else would find out.

He was _officially _fifteen, and for some reason that felt like ten years more mature than fourteen. It bummed him out that he still couldn't do anything more than he could before; that was for eighteen and up. _Three more years to go…_

School was starting in three _days. The hell I'm going. _He wasn't even registered—he never let Lucy—so he would have to be home schooled. Or he could ditch school entirely. Hmm… "What's wrong with a good education?" Dwayne asked casually as Sam approached him.

"Can't I think in peace?"

"Need a ride?" He was near his bike and Sam couldn't really go anywhere without someone having to take him there. He shook his head.

"No, I'm looking for David," he said. Dwayne cracked a smile.

"Oh, I see how it is." He laughed once. "_David _was going to see Max the last time I saw him."

"Thanks," Sam said, walking away toward Max's video store. It had become quite a challenge lately to track down who he wanted to see, and he always had to walk back and forth and ask around to find who he was looking for—as they were almost never together anymore. He walked into the small store and looked around; no David. Then he noticed Max facing away from him in some kind of closet door on the other side of the store. It looked like he was talking to someone and it sparked Sam's curiosity.

He made his way over, and he could hear voices. And then he saw David talking to Max—more like arguing with him. He could hear some of what was being said as he snuck up closer. "I told you, David; he is to remain human for the time being," Max said sternly.

"_That's_ really unlikely. Anything's bound to happen until he's eighteen, _Max." _

"I trust you to keep him safe."

"I'm trying! But I can't be there twenty-four-seven for another three years with all of _this _going on!"

"Figure it out; you're not turning him!" Sam's eyes widened as he realized what they were talking about and David saw him standing there. Max turning around when David looked and Sam stuttered for a reason he was snooping into their conversation.

"Uh—"

"Hello, Sam," Max greeted, acting as if Sam didn't hear what they were just saying. "How are you today?"

"Just fine," he muttered, fighting the urge to run out of the store.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Max apologized quickly and sincerely. David was still looking at him like he didn't know what to say, or he was angry that Sam was just walking around like that. _I've already made up my mind, _Max thought to David.

_So have I. _

"I…I was just looking for David," Sam stuttered, completely embarrassed. "Never mind," he finished, and took a few steps back. He turned around and stumbled out of the store, letting out a deep breath once he was out. He was certain they were talking about him, and how Max didn't want him to be turned until he was eighteen. _That isn't fair, _he thought. He went back to where Dwayne was and found him still there, talking to Michael. "Can I have a ride, now?" Dwayne looked over at him and nodded.

"See you later," he whispered to Michael so Sam didn't hear, and he took Sam back to the cave. Sam loved the boardwalk—and it would only be open for another few days—but he didn't want to run into David at that particular time. And Marko's supposed to be at the cave…He wished now that no one was there, because he wanted _quiet _for once. But they could all be quiet if Sam asked—not Paul, though. But Paul was rarely seen by Sam for the last few days.

Sam got off of Dwayne's bike and he left again. Slowly Sam climbed back down into the cave and scanned it; no one. "Marko," he called out, and he stepped around all the junk on the floor. As soon as he neared the second bed he felt a presence behind him, and a body was touching his. There was a hand on his lower back and he felt the coldness of the person behind him.

"Hi," David breathed into Sam's ear.

"What was that with Max?"

"Hi, David, how are things?" he teased, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hi, David." Sam moved away from him and seated himself on the bed, which David did right after him. David assured him that they rarely ever listened to Max, and quickly steered off topic.

Along the way David complimented Sam. Things like "You were so cute when you were nervous" or "You look good with earrings". Sam blushed at every one and said thank you, and inside David was getting annoyed. He got extra close to Sam, and watched _him _make the first move.

Sam started leaning in, intending to kiss him, when David said, "What are you doing?" Sam stopped right then and stood up, turning red.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know—" David stood up tall next to him and Sam couldn't look at him. "Sorry…Maybe I should go." He took half a step to the right when David grabbed his arm and pressed him deliciously against the wall.

"You're so adorable," he mumbled and went straight for Sam's neck, kissing and sucking. Sam gasped. "At first I thought you weren't interested today," he said in between kisses. "Not that it would matter." Sam's head rolled to the side. "It'd just make things more fun," he growled, and took satisfaction that Sam's head hung back helplessly to the side and against the wall, revealing his tender neck. David pulled back and looked at him, transfixed, before he went back on his assault, this time starting on Sam's sternum. He cursed himself for wearing a low-collared shirt.

David dropped down lower, getting down on his knees. Sam opened his eyes and looked down. He watched him intently. He was about to ask what David was doing when he felt his pants being undone. But what was he doing _down there? _He was on the verge of asking when he felt his pants drop. Feeling a sudden breeze he gasped, and almost fainted when David's mouth wrapped around his almost-aroused member. The gasps before were nothing compared to the noise he let out, throwing his head back.

His hands clenched into fists and he moaned, making David moan, too. It sent vibrations all through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to concentrate on anything. Now he was fully aroused, and David—feeling accomplished—removed his mouth to go up to Sam's stomach. He pulled up on Sam's shirt, all the while kissing him dangerously close to his erection. Sam's stomach fluttered and he bit his lip, feeling like a complete virgin. But he wasn't, he reminded himself.

"Can you take off your clothes, David?" he asked bashfully.

"I can," he replied, but didn't, and continued kissing all over Sam. If Sam wanted David to take his clothes off, he would have to _tell _him to, David thought deviously.

"Can you take them off?" Sam repeated, blushing. David tore off Sam's shirt. Literally _tore _off. "Hey—" He couldn't finish because David had engulfed him in his mouth again. Sam choked on his tongue at the sensations. David held Sam's hips still with one hand while the other reached up to roam his stomach. Something lit up in Sam's stomach, and he moaned loudly when David felt behind him and inserted a finger into him. Slowly he added another finger, scissoring his opening for something much bigger.

Sam's muscles contracted and tightened, and another moan escaped him before his seed spilled into David's awaiting mouth. David pulled his two fingers out and stood up, kissing Sam fully on the lips. Sam cringed at the taste of himself, but returned the kiss nonetheless. For the third time Sam asked him to take off his clothes, and still David made no move to. "Damn it, David, take them off!" he yelled in frustration, and his mouth hung open when David smirked and did as Sam wanted.

After tossing his shirt on the floor he returned to Sam, grabbing his hips and kissing him fiercely as he ground their hips together. Sam moaned and entwined his fingers in David's hair. "Turn around," David mumbled. Sam turned around, feeling a loss of feeling that he was standing naked with nothing against him. He felt David's body return as he pressed up against his back, kissing his shoulder and giving his ass a playful slap. Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait," Sam said which made David pause. "Can…we do this on the bed?" he asked shyly. David thought that it might actually be a good idea—for leverage. And David at least wanted Sam to be _comfortable _while he fucked his brains out on his birthday. And that's exactly what he did. He wrapped Sam's legs around his waist and had to restrain from killing him as he entered him entirely. Sam smelled way too good to be true, and he felt his fangs extended when he started his steady pace in and out.

The pace was slower than the first time, but David was rougher, thrusting deep and hard into him while Sam went limp and moaned each time. _Careful, _David reminded himself; he didn't want to hurt Sam in a way that wouldn't be enjoyable.

Sam threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut in a silent scream. He yanked on David's hair as he buried his face in Sam's neck, holding back the urge to bite him. But David wasn't necessarily the best when it came to control and his teeth "accidentally" sank into Sam's skin, this time making him scream for real. "Fuck," Sam cursed, and thrust up hard against David, moaning loudly. His cries of pleasure made David growl a few times, and Sam's moans turned into repeated swears.

"Oh my _fucking _God," Sam yelled out, digging his nails into David's back. Soon it was too much to bear, and Sam yelled David's name repeatedly, turning his head from side to side on the bed sheets. He felt David's body tense as he came inside him, and Sam was surprised that he came a lot harder. They lay there, panting and sweating for a few minutes, and David noticed then how Sam's body seemed to meld against his perfectly. It sounded cheesy when he thought it in his head, but that was just how it was—like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Happy birthday, Sam," David panted, giving a small laugh.

-*Elsewhere*-

"Did you know it's Sam's birthday today?" Michael asked.

"Really?" Michael nodded. "Hmm." Michael sat there leaning across the wooden railing, admiring Dwayne. "What is he now, like, fifty?"

"Fifteen," Michael laughed. There was another minute of silence when Michael broke it—again. "Do you think I talk too much?" he asked suddenly, and Dwayne looked over at him curiously. "It's just—you never say anything and I think I might just…talk too much."

"You don't talk too much, Michael," Dwayne assured softly, smiling at him. "Well…sometimes you do," he added, pulling Michael's face to his. But before their lips met Paul threw himself between them, pushing them apart.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" They both glared at him. Of course he chose _now _to suddenly appear. "What?"

-*Elsewhere*-

"Oh, Star! Where art thou in a time of need?" Marko sang dramatically outside Star's motel window, throwing his head back and putting the back of his hand on his forehead. She looked down at him, shaking her head.

"What do you want, Marko?"

"One cannot want something when one only needs!"

"Go away," she said sternly, making a move to shut her window. But before she could Marko had successfully flew up into her room, checking the tiny surroundings.

"Crappy place," he commented. "Why did you leave? I don't wanna say we miss you but…we kinda miss you. And you took Laddie, too."

She sighed, shutting her window and closing her dresser drawers to prevent any snooping around. "I left because you guys didn't want me there, and I could tell you all hated me," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Aww, _Star! _We don't hate you!" Marko plopped down on her bed.

"Sam sure did."

"He just didn't _like _you; Sam doesn't hate anybody." Star scoffed at him, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

"Aren't you supposed to be chained to Paul or something?" she asked sourly, hoping he would leave.

"That reminds me; I have something way better to do. See ya, Star," he said, standing up and walking to her window. Before he opened it she called out to him.

"Wait; don't go." He stopped and looked back at her; she was _pleading _with him. "I…I miss you, too, Marko," she said hesitantly, since it had been a while since she was actually nice to someone and meant it. He walked over to her until she was a few inches away. He was exactly the same height as her, so they both looked directly ahead.

"What's wrong, Star?" he asked quietly, pointing out how rather pale she looked and had bags under her eyes—like a vampire would after restraining form meals. She choked on her words. _She was so pretty before, _he thought.

"This isn't a life for me and Laddie. I…I need help; I need your help," she choked out, and her eyes watered.

**I'm sorry; I know this challenge had a Star bashings warning but I've bashed her enough and now I think I needed a little sympathy for her. I mean, she needed a reason she was being a bitch in the other chapters. I did get my second row of piercings on my ears the other day. I was almost crying before I got in the chair because I was so nervous and after the gun put them in I seriously said, "That's it?" Did you like Sam's birthday sex? (Hence the title of the chapter.) Reviews are very welcome**


	19. Rick

Sam couldn't help but stare down at his body, which was now covered in budding bruises. He tried standing up and instantly winced, laying back down. It hurt like hell to move much, with pain stinging through his back and going straight to his ass. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much, or rather at all. And Sam expected there to be a hickey somewhere he couldn't see, right on the bite mark that someone was sure to see.

It was unnerving that David hadn't warned him, but on the other hand…

_It felt damn good when he did it. _

Sam grinned. He felt almost _proud _that he wasn't a virgin anymore. He felt like he was supposed to go around bragging to everyone.

After Sam's "birthday sex," David had gone to take a shower, feeling much pride that Sam hadn't moved and was lying limp on the soft bed and now-ruffled sheets. Sam reached up to touch the bite on his neck and winced. His eyes watered at the pain and one tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, and feeling a sudden chill began to pull the blankets up around his waist. Before he could cover himself completely, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Not too long after David joined him, setting an arm protectively over Sam's chest and nuzzling into his skin.

* * *

Dwayne had told Michael he dropped Sam off at the cave, and Michael didn't like it. He didn't like thinking that his little brother could be subject to being _alone _with David. No, he didn't like that thought at all.

"I'm just gonna check on him," Michael had said as he left the boardwalk. Michael hated flying, so he just took his bike.

He just wanted to make sure David wasn't there with Sam—that was all. He climbed down into the cave, causing Marko to look up at him from the couch. He followed his gaze and saw them there. It only made it worse that there was a trail of clothes leading to the bed and Sam appeared to be wearing nothing, while David pinned him to the mattress with his arm.

He gritted his teeth, and David looked at him curiously, slowly getting up. Sam stirred a little but didn't wake. David found the rage in Michael's eyes amusing, and wasn't threatened at all when he stalked over to the bed.

"_You," _Michael growled, pointing a finger at David. "I warned you to stay away from him!" He did, had he not? And then David just went off and took his baby brother's virginity.

Marko stood up, aware of the fight that would soon break out. But what could he really do to stop it? "Guys…"

"You can't control Sam, Michael," David said coolly.

"You're right; but I can keep you from hurting him and turning him into a killer!"

The loudness of Michael's voice was enough to wake Sam, and his eyes adjusted and focused on Michael and David.

David scoffed at Mike. "_I _don't recall _strangling_ him in his _sleep,_" he growled.

"David, stop it," Sam warned. He would have physically stopped the fighting but he was naked under the blankets, and that just wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Stay out of this, _Sam," _David shot back.

Sam looked at Marko hopefully, asking for some help. Marko shook his head, causing Sam to in turn glare at him and everyone else. Michael and David were going back and forth, and Sam had already seen what line would send Michael over the edge. He knew the very second his brother would lunge forward and attack. But could he do anything, really? Nope.

But he could distract them both…

"Why don't you let _him _choose," David growled, and he and Michael turned to look at Sam, who froze.

"Uh…" Were they really asking him to choose one over the other? "Um…"

David looked at him expectantly, as did Michael. Before he could think about it, he blurted out, "Marko's pregnant!" Everyone in the room gaped at him, and slowly David turned to look at Marko with a raised eyebrow.

"Marko?"

Marko's mouth was tightly squeezed shut as he stared at David, eyes wide with worry and fear. "Fucking hell, Sam!"

Sam thought he was hearing things as Marko's mouth didn't move.

"Marko…" David taunted, stepping closer. "Marko, Marko…Tell me Sam's making it up."

Marko stuttered for words. "He's…making it up…"

Sam scrambled to pick up his clothes and started putting them on. Marko wanted to look down from David's sinful stare, but he just stared back.

David shook his head. "You're lucky; I'm too busy right now to deal with you," he glowered, turning his attention back to Michael and the half-dressed Sam. "If you want out, Michael, just say so; I won't fight you."

Once Sam pulled his shirt over his head David addressed him. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You know it's either me or Michael."

Sam heard the swooshing of wind and Marko was gone, out the cave entrance in a hurry. David knew he couldn't leave; it was almost sunrise and there wasn't a place to stay for nearly a hundred miles. _He has to come back._

"Take me to the boardwalk," Sam commanded. Both Michael and David rushed to grab him first but Michael was closer, and—though he hated flying—he took Sam there by way of air. David stood there, balling his hands into fists as he left, too, but in search of his pregnant brother.

* * *

Marko's stomach was twisting and his hands were shaking. He had no idea where the others had gone, so he started roaming the dark alleys of Santa Carla. If he got lost, then David wouldn't be able to find him. That was his logic. He could feel that it was only a few hours until the sun would start to come up. He could sense it by the way the energy slowly left his body until he felt no stronger than an ordinary human.

_Oh god…_

What would he do? He _had _to go back, and David knew that, too. But if he went back David was sure to _kill _him.

And it wasn't even safe for him to be alone anyway. Not with—Ah, speak of the devil, he cursed mentally as five men rounded the corner. Marko pressed up against the wall, hoping to go unnoticed. But his luck was turning on him a lot lately, and they saw him immediately. As they got closer he crept along the wall, farther away from them. They just kept getting closer, trying to figure out who he was. _At least they don't know it's me._

"Hey, you!" the one in the middle called out. "Come closer so I can see your face!"

No, this definitely wasn't Marko's best night ever. And these were other _vampires. _To be specific, the ones they had all been arguing and fighting with lately. _Great._

Marko backed into some more of their gang. The ones he bumped into shoved him roughly so he stumbled closer to the leader. "Hey, boy," one taunted. They were all taller, and definitely stronger. They all came in closer to him, and the one directly behind Marko kept shoving him, challenging him.

"Say, you're pretty," one purred, reaching out to touch his face, but Marko roughly pushed his arm away. They all snickered and howled.

"I don't think he likes bein' touched, Rick." The guy he assumed was Rick looked almost gothic, even in the dark alley.

"You sure it's a he? Smells girlish." Marko could barely keep track of who said what, as the gang of seven had him completely surrounded.

"I don't know, Shane. Why don't we find out?" one asked suggestively. Rick reached out to touch him again and Marko shoved him off.

"Don't touch me," he warned. That only amused them further. Rick advanced again and his body swamped Marko's while he fought back. The places his hands touched made Marko involuntarily shudder and his muscles tightened. It made him feel dirty that a disgusting man was touching him.

"Rick," the leader warned, and Rick retreated, almost reluctantly. He only smiled sweetly through his heavy eyeliner and short, black hair.

"It's male," he announced. Someone made a gagging noise.

"Rick," the leader said again. This time he got his attention. "Not yet."

The leader pulled out a small knife. "Do you know who I am?"

Marko nodded a little.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you, pretty boy?"

* * *

No matter how hard Sam searched for Marko with Michael, they couldn't find him. It made Sam worry that David had gotten to him first. Maybe Paul knew, but when Sam located and asked him, he said he hadn't seen Marko pretty much all night.

"Is everything okay?" Dwayne asked, squinting his eyes at the brothers.

"No," Sam said truthfully.

David had given up on searching, and settled for waiting until Marko went back to the cave. "You had better not be hiding Marko, Sam," David warned, walking up behind him.

"I have no idea where he is," he said defensively.

"He'll be back before sunrise," Dwayne assured, calming the group as Sam was getting more and more frustrated with David.

"Where's Paul?" Sam asked curiously.

They all looked at each other for a moment. They all thought the same thing at the same time: Paul and Marko had left.

"Fuck," David cursed. "Those idiots think they could pull that off…"

"Hey," Sam defended them. "They have to be back soon, and they probably know that. So just shut up, David," he snapped. David raised an eyebrow.

"Cool it, Sammy," Dwayne said. Sam huffed.

* * *

Marko tried not to listen as the leader described in gory detail exactly what was to become of him. "We'll see if Rick still wants you when we're done cutting you up," he sneered, taking a step closer. They all started laughing hollowly.

There was no using his smart tactics to escape this one. The leader pushed him against the brick wall. There was nothing he could do now; just watch as his own body was sliced open everywhere. He wished David had found him instead now. It sure would have been better; David would have killed him fast.

"Go on, Wes," one chanted. So Wes was the leader. Not that the knowledge made any difference to Marko now. In a swift movement Wes thrust his arm to the right, causing the knife to cut into Marko's skin. It sliced one cheekbone to the other, across the bridge of his nose. He felt the blood rise to the surface of his skin as Wes thrust his arm again, this time the other way, causing a deep gash on his cheek. Blood rolled down his face, and tears stung his eyes.

He was only grateful that it would soon be morning, so they had to quicken their pace. It was still excruciatingly slow, though. Marko could only gasp every time the blade came down; slicing through the air and his slightly tan skin. Skin that Paul had marveled at so many times before. He tried to contain the tears; they would hurt his cuts and show weakness.

The gang started taking turns, which sickened him to the stomach.

Once the knife got lower, someone jabbed it into his stomach. He let out a high-pitched scream and a tear escaped his grasp.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Marko clutched his stomach and doubled-over in agony; it had hurt a lot more than he thought. This was what he had wanted, right? A miscarriage? But as he felt the blood drain out of his baby he felt empty, and the comfort of the moon left the sky to let the sun take over.

He knew that in the next hour before the sun came up they would kill him, and it would be slow and painful. There was nothing he could do now; just wait for death to fully consume him.


	20. Turned

**Sorry for the long wait! But I have an announcement to make! (Hehe, that rhymed.) Drum roll, please. *Crappy drum roll* I'd like to thank LadyVendetta for beta-ing me! That's right; I got a beta reader:D It makes me feel more official of a writer. Oh yes, she definitely knows how to beta. I think I'll have to back out of opting to beta for people, because the more I think about it the more I suck at it. Oh! I'll thank all my readers and reviewers too! I can't forget about you guys:)**There was something off about himself, he thought. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, but Sam was _different. _He felt angry almost every minute of the day now, and there was just something unsettling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Sam couldn't sleep and the sun was high in the sky yet. He would have gone into the sleeping chamber to see if Marko had come back, but he couldn't _see _anything in there. And there really was nothing to do. It was time to say hello to the sun again…

As soon as he stepped into the sunlight, his eyes snapped shut.

_Ow._

_It's been a while…_

Suddenly he felt fatigued, and his eyelids began to feel heavy. So he crawled back onto the bed and stayed there all day.

When he got up again it was because he felt a cold hand on his forehead, and his eyes fluttered open. "Hi…" he muttered, yawning and rolling over closer to David. David frowned.

"What?" Sam asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand.

"Nothing."

"Really, what?" Sam opened his eyes all the way, surprised by how awake he was already.

"I said nothing."

"Yeah, I know."

David only rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Sam scowled and met up with the others before they left. He climbed on the back of Michael's bike.

"You hungry?" Michael asked casually.

"Sure." But truthfully he wasn't really hungry, although he should be.

Once they got to the boardwalk Sam smelled cotton candy and hot dogs and almost gagged. Foods that usually peaked his hunger with pleasant aromas now triggered a wave of repulsion. As he scanned all the food there he didn't find one thing that he wanted. Michael noticed this.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly.

"You aren't hungry?"

"Well, I am, but…all of the food here is disgusting."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "You've eaten it before."

_Maybe he's sick, _he heard Dwayne think.

As Michael looked at Sam, he seemed paler than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked slowly.

"Mike, I'm fine." But the more Sam thought about it, the more he thought he _was _sick. He felt chilled, yet he was sweating from the heat of the boardwalk. Suddenly feeling dizzy, he sat down on a bench, only to bolt right back up again. "Where's Marko?" He swayed a little from standing up too fast.

"Who cares?" Sam's mouth gaped at David. In some kind of faraway muffled voice he heard Dwayne say something about him probably being dead.

"What?" he snapped, turning to Dwayne who shook his head.

"_I_ didn't say anything," he said slowly. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw David smirk. With a quick realization he screamed. He roughly shoved him, but David only stood where he was, not bothered by the interaction. People around them stopped and stared.

"You wanted it," he said simply.

"No –" Sam stopped for a beat and raised his voice. "No, I didn't!" Sam hadn't wanted to become one, not just yet, and now he didn't have a choice. "When? I never drank anything!"

"I think you know very well _when," _David snapped. It was their first time, Sam remembered, when he tasted something metallic; it was David's blood, and he must have bit himself when his arm disappeared for only a second.

Sam's chest burned with pent up rage, and his eyes watered in anger. Michael could only stare at his little brother, knowing that there was now nothing he could do. Sam was a half-vampire; one kill and he would be on the same road as the rest of them.

David made a move to touch him, but Sam pushed his arm away. David only blinked at the rejection.

"I never wanted it," Sam said dully, clenching his hands into fists.

"Well I remember, in quote, 'It's not fair I have to wait until I'm eighteen.'"

It clicked then, in Sam's head. David had said he never listened to Max. "It was just your plan all along, then," he said quietly.

"What?" David questioned.

"That's what you planned on doing all along! Seduce the Emerson kid, it would go against what Max ordered!" David looked taken aback by what he just said, and silence fell over all of them.

* * *

He was dead, or at least close to it. The alley provided a darkness of some sort from the sun, which never even came out that day. They had never even bothered to stab his heart, thinking he was already dead. _What idiots, _he thought. Vampires healed always unless their heart was stabbed. But Marko was too weak to heal now or even stand up. It rained, but missed his body. Street kids sat there and watched him for hours, but didn't do anything about it. He woke up every so often, but fell asleep again; repeating the fitful cycle until the sun set.

And he had thought his baby was dead; he felt it last night. But yet he could feel it _now, _still there and moving. That was a huge let-down to trying to get a miscarriage; vampire baby equals baby that can heal. Great.

Around him the ground was wet, and he wished it had rained on him, because then the blood would have washed away. His clothes were drenched in the red liquid, and he was sure his skin looked the same, with flesh cut up every place visible. Fortunately—if there was anything lucky about any of it—once they were done cutting him up Rick didn't want him anymore. The exact words rang in his head.

"_You still want him, Rick?"_

"_Nah. He's not as pretty now. It's a shame, really…"_

The group all laughed at Rick and started joking around, leaving Marko there like he was just a piece of gum stuck to the ground that one of them spit out.

He didn't even hurt anymore. He thought they would kill him. Truthfully, he wished they had. It was cruel to leave a vampire like this. He would sit here until the sun finished him off, or a human, because he wasn't strong enough to stand up or feed.

Marko wondered when David would find him, or someone else. The kids that stared had lost interest a long time ago, and went back inside their houses to hide from the night. It made him wonder what the world had really come to; people seeing a bleeding body in the street and not doing anything about it. Not even calling the police.

If David or Paul or someone found him and did something to save him, he wondered if there would be scars. _Probably not, _he thought. But he worried that there would be some lines left behind that only a vampire could see.

All of a sudden someone's hand was resting on his forehead, gently stroking back until his hair was out of his face. His eyes opened but he couldn't see who it was clearly.

"Marko," the man said softly.

A tear escaped his grasp. No…_he _wasn't supposed to find him. David or Dwayne was, not…

"You're okay," he assured, stopping his hand hesitantly when he got to the gash across Marko's cheek. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Slowly he lifted Marko up bridal-style. Marko winced and gasped slightly at the new position as he felt pain again.

His hand went to his stomach and the other gripped his carrier's jacket. It was the smell of alcohol and pot, and the feel of the spiked leather jacket and bare chest that spoke of Paul. Marko didn't even have to open his eyes and see who it was to be sure.

"You're stronger than I thought," he mumbled, but half the sentence was incoherent to Paul. Despite the situation, Paul laughed heartedly.

* * *

"Sam, get on," David said.

They all sat on their own bikes, while Sam stood next to David's with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sam, get on the bike," David ordered.

"No," Sam protested. David's eyebrows rose.

"No?"

"You can't make me get on that bike. You can't, I won't."

"Sam, please, just get on."

"No," he said again, and Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Get on," David said sternly.

"No," he responded instantly.

"Sam…"

"Sam, just get on," Michael urged, not wanting to be sitting there all night trying to convince him.

"Mike, you can't make me do anything."

David sighed, getting off his bike. "You can either get on the bike, or I can drag you all the way to the cave. Your choice."

Sam rolled his eyes, thinking David wouldn't dare. Seeing this, David grabbed his arm.

"Hey –" David pulled him against his chest. Sam tried to fight out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Hey, careful, David," Michael warned.

"Go," he told them. Dwayne gave Michael a reassuring look before they left, Michael doing so reluctantly.

"David, let go."

"No," he mocked.

"Ow, you're hurting me."

"Stop complaining."

David hauled him down the walkway of the boardwalk to a secluded corner between two rides. It was the last night the boardwalk would be open.

"What –"

"You're a jackass," Sam said, cutting him off. "You're a self-absorbed, heartless jerk -" he accused, getting up in David's face, only to back away when David's eyes flashed a different color.

"No, please, go on."

"I can't believe I thought you cared about me," Sam hissed, wincing when David tightened his grip on Sam's arm. "You planned this all out. Giving Michael the blood, luring me in."

"_I _can't believe you really think that," David snapped back instantly. "You just assumed right away that I did this to piss off some people, but you know what, _Sammy? _You don't know shit."

"Because you don't tell me one fucking thing!"

"You don't listen," David jeered, his voice rising with every angry word Sam said.

"Neither do you! You're a control freak."

"And you're just a naïve, psychic kid who got in with the wrong crowd," David teased heartlessly. Sam swallowed hard as he went on. "Why don't you just leave with Michael? You're miserable with me around fucking up your life even more than it already was."

Sam had no more comebacks. "Fuck you," he spat, yanking his arm away.

He turned and took a step when David replied, "I already did."

Sam spun around on his heel and slapped David across the face.

"You slap like a girl."

Sam ground his teeth and punched him square in the face. David's head hung to the side, feeling shocked that Sam had actually hit him. Sam hoped he had made him bleed, but of course he didn't. Sam's hand hurt more than David's face did.

"Leave me alone, David," he breathed.

David's eyes narrowed. "You know I can't do that. I love you."

Sam blinked in surprise that he was saying that in this situation. "You can't say that. You can't say that after you –"

"And you love me too, Sam." David was certain that he was right and after their fight he would win and Sam would stay.

"That's where you're wrong again," Sam said coldly, walking past David and brushing against his shoulder. David turned around and watched him leave. Sam's eyes watered and he wiped his cheek. He was going to go home, but not the home he had called for the whole summer. He was going to his _real _house, with his mom and grandpa. He would tell his mom he was coming back from his weekend sleepover early.

Apparently it was a longer walk than he thought to his house from the boardwalk, but eventually he got there, tired and sad.

"Sam, is everything alright?" Lucy asked, worried; Sam's face was red from crying.

"I'm really tired, Mom."

"What happened? Did you and David have a fight?"

Sam paused on the stairs. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Honey, if you want to talk about it –"

"Not tonight, Mom."

He took a shower first, washing a weekend's worth of oil and dirt from his hair and body. He took his time drying off and getting dressed again. He stared at himself in the mirror in his room, confused for a moment why he had changed back into his casual clothes and not pajamas.

_Oh yeah…_

He hadn't worn them in weeks. Sam turned his head to the left slightly and jumped out of his skin. He didn't know why it scared him; maybe it was because the window was still closed and everything was completely silent and now they were just standing there.

"Oh my god," Sam breathed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Marko. He looked sickly, but had managed to wash off all the blood and slap some of Star's makeup over his face to cover the healing cuts. Marko gently wrapped his arms around Sam too, wondering what could make him so sad. Sam explained once Marko asked.

Sam had started crying again, and now Marko and Sam were sitting on Sam's bed. Sam had his head in Marko's lap while his hair was being tenderly stroked in a way that was soothing.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked him. Paul was standing examining everything on Sam's dresser, his eyes flashed towards them momentarily at the question – he didn't even know.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Nobody is telling me _anything _lately. You said yourself I was considered one of you."

"You are."

"Then tell me. What's going on? What happened?"

"I was supposed to help Star; she wanted to be human again."

"I don't like Star. I hate her."

"She knows," Paul laughed but shut up when Marko gave him a look.

"I really wish I could help you, too, Sam," Marko said earnestly. Sam wiped away his last tear, interested in what Marko was saying.

"You have to kill the head vampire. Isn't that Max?"

"It's not that easy. I'm not even sure if that's David's or Max's blood in the wine bottle."

"David says it's his, Dwayne says it's Max's," Paul inserted. "We don't know anything."

Sam thought that it was weird Dwayne would know everything going on but Marko and Paul wouldn't.

"He's very secretive. But even if we did kill Max somehow, you would remain the same; it's David's blood that was given to you," Paul inserted yet again.

"But why did you come here? What's going on right now?"

"Why don't you just look?"

Sam thought about it; he hadn't had a vision in weeks, and now that he thought about trying to have one again it seemed to just come to him. He gasped, bolting upright.

"N- No," he stuttered. "You can't. Why? I mean…you, you can't leave, Marko." He choked on his words.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Marko said, cutting him off. "It's a vampire, so I can't even miscarry or get an abortion if it heals. I can't go back."

"So you came back here to say goodbye?" Sam asked in disbelief. Their mutual silence answered Sam's question. "Please don't. David might not hurt you."

"_Might _not," Paul pointed out. "We don't _want _to leave."

"Then don't!"

"If David doesn't freak out and try to kill Marko, then we'll stay. Otherwise, well…you probably know."

Sam lunged at Paul, who was taken completely off guard as Sam thanked him profusely, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I have to get back," Paul announced, waving at them and disappearing out Sam's window in an instant.

"Bye," Marko and Sam said in sync.

"Oh…I wanna know," Sam said conspiratorially.

"What?" Marko asked.

"What _happened? _You disappeared for a whole day and come back with Paul looking really tired –"

"Oh my god, Sam…"

"Well, what happened?"

Marko shook his head slowly. "You really don't wanna know."

"Yes I do! Come on." He sat eagerly down next to Marko on his bed.

"It's not what you think."

Sam snorted. "I'm thinking of a lot of things right now. Come on," he pleaded. "You made me talk about _my _sex life."

"Paul was only with me for a few hours today," he corrected.

"So what happened in a few hours?" Marko sighed.

"He –" Sam smiled, urging him to go on. "He helped me, um…wash off all of the blood I had on me, and…find Star to get some of her cover-up for my face."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "That doesn't sound very romantic…"

Marko laughed once, a hollow sound.

"Wait, start over from the beginning. You had _blood _all over you?"

Marko sighed and discreetly told Sam what happened; something that Paul had never even asked for. Sam's mouth was gaping open as he pulled Marko in for a hug, one gentler than before. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a wet towel and I'll show you…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly there was a knock on Sam's door.

"Sam? What's going on in there?" Lucy asked through the door.

"Is that your mom?" Marko asked. Sam shushed him. "I've never met her before –"

"And you won't." Sam grabbed Marko's arm and had him lie on the floor on the opposite side of his bed.

"Sam?" Lucy called out again, tapping the door again. Sam strode over to the door, his heart racing that he would be caught in such an awkward situation with someone in his room like that.

He opened the door a crack. "Yeah, Mom?" he asked quickly.

"I heard talking in your room. Is someone in here with you?"

"What? No."

"Who were you talking to?"

"What's going on in there?" his grandpa asked, appearing from behind Lucy. "I heard it too."

"Nothing, Grandpa," he assured.

"Don't tell me David's in there."

"Mom –"

"Move out of the way, Sam," his grandpa ordered. They all started talking louder and trying to get past Sam into his room when Marko stood up from behind Sam's bed. They all went silent.

"Hi. I'm Marko; I'm a friend of Sam's." His grandpa nudged Sam's side knowingly, chuckling.

"That a boy, Sammy," he laughed. Sam tried to hide his face in his hand. "My, he's _so pretty." _Sam's eyes widened at his comment and Marko smiled brightly.

"Oh my god, shut up," Sam hissed.

"Dad, shouldn't you be going back to bed?" Lucy suggested.

"Yep." He shuffled away but not before winking at Sam.

"Hi," Lucy greeted, waving once at Marko, who wiggled his gloved fingers at her. "I'm Lucy. Sam never mentioned having any other friends."

"Because I didn't want you to meet them," Sam grumbled.

"Sam, don't be a rude host. Are you boys hungry?"

"No, Mom, we're not," Sam said, trying to push her out of his room.

"Okay, well, goodnight then."

"'Night," Sam said sternly, shutting his door once had Lucy turned around.

"Your mom's so nice…"

"Yeah. But she only thinks I found someone else besides David," Sam pointed out.

"It's better than seeing me the first time walking down the steps at five in the morning."

"I actually would have preferred that."

"Imagine the talk you would've gotten _then." _

Sam could almost cringe at the thought of having the "talk" with his mom.

"It's hard to imagine she'll be like us soon." And after that note Marko wished he hadn't said anything, because suddenly Sam went silent. He had _never _thought about that. His mom becoming a vampire? He couldn't even picture it in his head. But what would happen? Surely Lucy would not want anything to do with killing.

* * *

Later Sam fell asleep with disturbing images flashing through his head. Most of them with Lucy covered in blood, laughing and grinning madly. That night with David gone, Sam felt like he couldn't control anything that crossed his mind.

"_Sammy…" Lucy whispered. Sam looked at the gruesome sight before him and then back toward his mom, eyes wide with horror. "Why don't you come and drink some of this, Sammy?" Blood ran down her chin and she licked it off, staring at him. Her once green eyes were a terrifying amber, her soft features sharpened out._

"_No…" Sam said softly, looking at the body again. He swallowed hard as the face of the corpse was suddenly visible. The gray hair and plaid clothing was now lining a still body, its eyes wide with a terrified expression. Blood was soaking Lucy's flowery dress and the house's wood flooring. He couldn't take his eyes off the dead person. No, he told himself. No way would this happen._

"_No?" Lucy questioned, confused. "I thought you wanted to be with the people you loved forever." Her eyebrows lowered. "Don't tell me I have to _make _you, honey." _

_Sam's breathing quickened as he took turns looking at his dead grandfather and his deranged mother. "I even saved someone for you." She pointed to a corner in the room where Sam's dad was huddled up, covering his face. "We all know you want to do it, baby. He hurt us. Don't you think he deserves this?"_

_Sam shook his head viciously. "No, please, Mom…" But there was something stirring in Sam's stomach that was unsettling, like a part of him really wanted to do this. Max was behind him, slinking an arm over his shoulders._

"_Come on, Sam. Don't you want your mother to be happy?" Lucy smiled, and Max walked him over to the corner by his dad, leaning right in his ear. "All it takes is one swipe to the neck, and they're dead. Your instincts will take everything from there." Sam shook his head again._

"_No…I can't…I can't do it," he choked out._

"_Sure you can. Your mother did it. And so did Michael," Max encouraged, shaking Sam's shoulders reassuringly. He was ashamed how hard it was to hold back the urge to sink his teeth into his dad's neck. He didn't want this; he never did._

"_No…please," he repeated._

"_Everyone is expecting you to," Lucy said gently, placing a stone cold hand on Sam's arm._

"_Please," he said with more force. Saliva pooled into his mouth at the smell of fresh blood._

"_Please, what?"_

"Please," _he emphasized, trying to shake out of their grips._

"_I said, please what, sweetie?" Lucy said again._

"_Please," he said simply, diving forward for the hunched over person._

Sam gasped as he woke up from his dream, though he wasn't sure if it was actually something he had made up in his head. The lights in his room were turned off, and it was around two in the morning judging by what his clock said. He sat up a little, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

As his eyes adjusted and he looked around, someone was standing by the end of his bed. The shape didn't look anything like Marko, and Sam jumped when it spoke to him.

"Sam."

Sam breathed heavily, wondering why David would be there. The confusion turned to anger that David would even _dare _come into his room like this, uninvited.

"You know I can't take it back," he said solemnly, his face hidden in the darkness of his room.

Sam wondered what exactly he was talking about this time.

"Everything," David clarified. "I can't take any of it back." Sam blinked furiously, wishing he could see David's expression. "You sulking in your room isn't going to make everything go away like it never happened."

Sam scowled. "So I see you're not done _insulting _me," he hissed. David sighed, walking around the side of the bed silently.

"I have…a quick temper."

"You don't say," Sam retorted, earning a growl from David. He sighed again.

"I'll try—_try," _he stressed, "to control it around you. I won't make you kill anyone if that's what you want. I'll let Marko alone." He sat down next to Sam, causing him to sit up more. "I won't fight with Michael anymore." Sam stared at the black figure, not sure where this was all coming from. "I'm not alive; I don't know where this is coming from. I just want you. I _need _you to go back with me, because if you don't—I'm not even sure how I can die again."

Sam could feel David's breath on his face and swooned for a bit. "I think I've heard that in a movie somewhere."

* * *

**Yeah, I love you guys so much and you'd be so sad if I killed off Marko and/or his baby. So, I kept them both alive! Yay! While we're at it we can celebrate the story's 20th chapter anniversary! Jesus, this is getting long...**


	21. The Art of Learning

Slightly dizzy, Sam could feel himself falling forward, wound up in David's aroma. He quickly snapped out of it; after all, David was doing that on purpose. Sam would not give in that easily. David couldn't expect him to just surrender without a fight.

"Why did you come back here? To apologize or put yourself in control again?" he asked sourly, wishing he still had a lamp by his bed-he would have turned on the light. "Or both?"

David laughed once, more like a cough. "I just told you. Sam, I want you to come back with me," he said with slight anger.

"I heard that. But you didn't answer me."

David rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why did you come back here?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not answering that."

"Do you even love me?" Sam asked, a little softer. Were the lights on Sam would have seen David's head snap back to glare at him. There was a short silence. "Why did you change me if you don't? Unless it was just to piss off Max," he accused, his voice rising again. "You're full of shit, David! Just empty words…"

"Do you not trust me at all?" David shot back suddenly. Sam didn't know how to answer. "You don't believe anything I say! I'm _trying _to understand you, but I can't," he yelled, his voice still hovering dangerously at a whisper. Sam could tell he was trying to control himself. "It only takes one doubt in me for you to think everything I said before was a lie!"

"Because you _do _lie! You never told me you and Marko hooked up—"

"Don't even go there—"

"—and at first you thought you were gonna pick up Michael." They were cutting each other off and talking over each other's words.

"You seriously wanna go there?" David asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Sam shouted, wondering how much louder they could get before somebody in the house woke up.

"Yes, before I met you I hooked up with Marko. Yes, when I first saw you and Michael on the boardwalk I wanted Michael before I ever thought about you!" Sam quieted. "I thought for the first month I knew you that we would never go there, or it at least would be just a one-time thing! Yeah, before I knew you my mind was set on turning you to get Max pissed," David shouted, not noticing that Sam was only staring blankly at where his black face was.

"I get it—"

"And _yes, _I lied to you about a lot of things. But I meant every word I said!"

"If you lie to me again…" Sam whispered.

David bared his teeth in the dark.

"Tell me; do you think that there's a chance that baby isn't Paul's?"

David was taken off guard by the question. Why was he asking _that? _

"Do you?" Sam asked seriously, highly worried for the answer.

It took a few more seconds before David replied. "I'm not sure," he said honestly.

"It's a yes or no question, David!"

"And I said I don't know! Yes, it's a possibility, I suppose." Sam sunk back down and lay on his pillows. "Sam, that happened before I even met you."

"Why did you come back here, David?" he asked again, dully.

"I came here to apologize."

"Are you lying?"

"Sam, stop with that."

"Well, I'm just making sure," Sam said, sitting back up until David's face was only an inch away.

"I love you," David said tenderly. "So much." He grazed his lips across Sam's, causing Sam to part them wider than they already were.

_What am I doing? _Sam asked himself. He was supposed to be _mad _at David.

But David didn't kiss him, though Sam was anticipating it. His lips just grazed Sam's skin, chilling him. "Do I always do that to you?" he questioned, amused at the goosebumps forming.

"No…" Sam breathed, feeling dizzy again and letting his head fall to the side. David placed a hand on the opposite side of the neck he was bent over, cradling Sam's head as he placed his lips where the main artery lay. Sam shivered.

"Don't lie," David mocked. He kissed it again and jolts ran all through Sam's body. David pressed forward until Sam's back was on the bed again and David was on top of Sam's frame, kissing him on the lips.

He tried to keep his legs together, but since David's knee was in between them to begin with, they were easily nudged further apart. Hesitantly Sam gripped David's jacket, trying to discreetly fight the movements that were trying to get Sam's legs apart more and up David's hip.

When Sam felt something firm against his stomach, he stopped kissing back. Sam could tell where this was going, and he didn't want that tonight. David could feel him tense. "Relax," he soothed. But Sam didn't, nor did he _want _to.

"Get off," he said with surprising fierceness, and for a moment David stopped. "Just because you said you love me doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore and I'll sleep with you," he said, annoyed. "Get off," he repeated. Frowning, David sat back up on his heels, and slowly slid off the bed. Sam sat up and watched him. "I'll go back, but not for you. And believe me; you're not getting off that easy."

"I apologized, Sam. What else can I do?" David asked, getting frustrated yet again.

"Stop assuming, stop saying you're sorry, stop pressuring me. And take me back." Sam threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "And where did Marko go?"

"So you knew he was here?"

"Of course!" What made David think Sam didn't know that? David didn't say anything else and Sam dropped it. He started changing into his normal clothes, and David thought it was better if he didn't look. He awkwardly turned his body slightly and looked at the window, really tempted to sneak a peek. "You can look." But Sam wasn't giving him permission; he was saying he was done.

"Straight to the cave?"

"Where else?" Then Sam realized a flaw in trying to get there. David obviously hadn't brought his bike. That meant he would have to be up _against _David.

"You can fly yourself," David offered. Sam was surprised by the idea, but didn't think he was capable of doing that yet. He shook his head and stepped forward until he was within arm's reach with David. David reached forward, almost hesitantly, and wrapped his arms around Sam's slim waist, bringing him closer. Sam's arms were on David's chest before he tightened his grip securely. Tentative was an understatement to describe the actions.

When David's hands went a little lower than needed, Sam blushed and David smirked. "Don't get any ideas," Sam warned, feeling his cheeks getting hot. It didn't help that David was getting hard again like this, which seemed to happen a lot around Sam.

Sam could feel wind blowing against his skin, which was weird considering just a second ago he was standing in his bedroom. Was the window even open? Feeling his body start to be pulled down, Sam wrapped his legs around David's waist.

Sam dared himself to open his eyes, and felt the thrill and fear at being so high. At first it really scared him, but eventually that feeling went away and it was the same as riding on a motorcycle…but maybe a little higher.

It was too foggy that night to see more than ten feet in front of him, but somehow David got to the cave just fine.

When they walked in Paul grinned. "Have fun, David?" Sam tried to hide a smile and blushed deeply. Of course _Paul _would notice what was going on below David's belt…

"We just talked," David corrected.

"If 'talking' gets me a boner like that _I _wanna have a chat." His enthusiasm made Sam smile.

"Where's everyone else?" David asked, curious as to why Paul would be by himself. There was uncertainty in Paul's expression that Sam noticed, and apparently David saw it too. "It's okay, man," he assured. "Everything's alright between us."

"They're back there." He nudged his head to the left, causing Sam to take a look in that direction. But he didn't see anything. What was he talking about?

"Oh…I never showed you the whole place, Sam," David admitted, remembering now that Sam thought what he had seen was everything.

"There's more?" he asked in disbelief, wondering what the rest of it would look like considering the room they were in was particularly _fabulous._

"A ton," Paul said, stepping back once before turning around and walking to the sleeping chamber. David followed, nudging Sam along.

The room was lit up with strong candles everywhere. It was almost damp and much colder than every other room in the cave, but still intact. The big stereo that stood along one wall was still functioning quite well, and the wooden floor and tables lining the room told anyone that it used to be some kind of ballroom. There was a long lasting supply of alcohol on one table, which was now being used up by Dwayne and Michael. At first they were just playfully pushing each other until it turned into a rough make out session, and they were leaning on the edge of the table eating each other's faces out.

"I believe the phrase is; 'Get a room'?" Marko inquired, raising an eyebrow and perching on a table opposite of them. Dwayne flipped him off and he laughed. Michael gripped his face harder between his hands and Dwayne felt him up, not even noticing the three others that just entered the room.

Sam blinked a few times, shocked to see his brother, um…doing _this. I didn't know Michael and Dwayne were..._

"Mike?" he asked, uncertain. Michael and Dwayne pulled back from their kiss. Michael looked over Dwayne's side to see his little brother standing there.

"Sam," he said, also surprised. But having quite a bit to drink he wasn't as embarrassed as he would normally have been. Dwayne turned his head to see the others there, but was unaltered.

"Weren't we saving that?" David asked, referring to the lack of beer.

"We left you guys some," Dwayne answered, not moving his hands away from Michael.

"_Some," _Paul emphasized, taking his place on the table next to Marko and crossing his legs. "Do you dance, Sammy?"

"No. Definitely not." Sam looked around warily. Would he have to dance?

"_That _doesn't add up," Paul thought aloud. Sam wondered what he meant, but then quickly figured it out for himself and could have been slightly offended.

There was a silence and Sam could hear the thoughts of everyone.

"_Hey, Sam, can you hear me?"_

"_Um, yeah, Paul; he can."_

"Well, _then…"_

"_I'm starving!"_

"_Then eat someone."_

"Are you hungry, Sam?" David asked out loud. But there was a slight expectancy in his voice, and Sam hesitated. He knew what David really meant, and what would happen if he said yes. And if he said _no…_

Paul smiled brightly. "Yeah! Sam could come too!" Marko punched him roughly in the arm to silence him, hissing at his comment. Paul rubbed it and said, "Ow…" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to. He didn't want to, but…there was a part of him that did. He scanned everyone's awaiting expressions, and as he passed Michael's his brother shook his head. Sam looked back up at David, still not entirely certain of his answer.

"Sure."

As they rode their bikes along the sand Sam was still relaxed. But after they parked them and started walking something fluttered in his stomach. David stayed close to him for comfort but still kept his distance. Paul was giddy as ever. Dwayne and Michael were in front and kept looking back at him questioningly. When Michael didn't turn around Dwayne put an arm around his shoulders and kept him going forward.

Marko came sliding over and pushed his side flush against Sam, bringing an arm around him. Everyone could feel the mixture of fear and nervousness that was stirring within Sam. He relaxed a little at the comforting gesture. He even smiled and reached up to grasp the hand that was hanging over his right shoulder. Now that he was around everyone, he noticed the things that were now different.

They all had a scent that he could pick out. He could almost taste the cotton candy that Marko reeked of. Paul no longer smelt like drugs, but had some kind of salty smell to him; like the ocean. Dwayne smelt like the outdoors—actually very pleasant—and Michael was a mixture of Dwayne's and what he was before. Probably due to the excessive amount of time they spent together. David...he had a haze of coldness that radiated off his skin. Sam almost shuddered. When David turned and looked at him his scent changed to a mild cinnamon. _Love._

Sam looked to the left and studied the face of his good friend. But…weren't his eyes blue before? No, now they were almost hazel. "Hey, did your eyes change color?" he asked before thinking. He looked down, feeling stupid, when Paul laughed loudly and playfully ruffled his hair. Paul walked in front for a few seconds, snapping his fingers and spinning once.

"You're seeing things, Sam!"

"You okay?" Marko asked him, noticing Sam was overly quiet and obviously scared. Sam couldn't say he was, because that would be lying, and they all already knew the answer.

"Nervous," he admitted with a small laugh.

"Don't be!" Paul called from way up in front. "It's fun," he sang, laughing. "Just don't get any—"

"Shut it," David growled.

Now Sam was scared, and his walking slowed. He would have stopped altogether if Marko wasn't still pushing him along. There was a dirt mound up ahead, and he could hear the singing and cheering of a group of civilians. Sam tried stopping, but they didn't. There was a tree, and Michael noticed it was the same one he had been on when he first watched them.

Once Paul climbed up it Sam tried backing out. "Wait."

"There's nothing to be scared of," David assured. "We'll tone it down for you, since it's your first."

"As if!" Paul yelled, but still low enough for the humans to not hear them over the loud music.

"I can't do this. I—I'm not strong enough. I don't know what to do. I…"

"Practice makes perfect," Marko chirped, causing Sam to swallow hard. David's smug grin slipped a little.

"Trust me, Sammy," he said in a haunting way, and Sam cowered into Marko for support.

_I bet you're a lot stronger than you think…What about your dreams? Wasn't it nice to take care of the people you hate most in the world? _Trust _me on this._

Marko's strong grip on his body made him feel somewhat secure from David's taunting words. If only Marko _had _a say in any of this. If only he _could _keep Sam safe from anyone. But of course if David wanted Marko to even let go, he would comply, because anyone as strong as him could—

"What's going on? Are we eating or what?" Paul asked, getting impatient. They all looked at Sam, waiting for his answer. But he knew that he would have to feed eventually, and he'd rather do it this way than by accident. Plus, David wasn't going to let him be until he did this.

"Just get this over with," he mumbled, walking forward. Paul cheered.

"That's the spirit," David said, but Sam didn't look at him. Everyone jumped up into the tree, watching the several humans dancing around the fire. One was sitting on a tree log, looking bored and not wanting to be there. Sam noticed there wouldn't be enough if everyone got one.

"Aren't you guys gonna…call dibs?"

"Blonde chick!" Paul called, before settling into a more relaxed position, breathing heavily and looking like he was watching girls strip in front of him. David studied them all, both the humans and Sam.

Now Michael wished Sam wasn't there with him; he didn't want _Sam _of all people seeing him like this. But he and Dwayne couldn't help themselves and watched, wide-eyed. Sam looked above him to see Marko grinning, his teeth showing and his face orange from the fire. Sam could have almost forgotten Marko was one of them. He was always sweet, but now he just looked like he was waiting and would enjoy every bit of it.

"No way, Paul-_I _called her first," he argued.

"No you didn't!" There obviously wasn't enough for everyone to feed that night, and David knew that; which is why he chose that night to take Sam along. It would show him what their kind was really like. Paul hit Marko, not too rough but enough to earn a hit back. They went back and forth and David hissed at them.

Sam's stomach lurched. If Paul and Marko would fight physically like that over one meal—and they were together—he couldn't imagine what it would be like to _really _fight over something like that. "What, like, half and half?" Sam asked, confused. David grinned.

"First come first served." Marko climbed down one level, right next to Sam. Like he was trying to get a better angle to come at them faster.

"If Sam's as chicken as I think, I'll even get two," he teased, and Sam felt the urge to shove him. And he did. Not very hard, he thought, but Marko fell backwards and fell out of the tree with a gasp. Paul giggled.

"You've just done what Marko would kill me for."

Marko was back up in the tree in no time, feeling angry and offended. "I'm sorry," Sam apologized immediately, but Marko didn't accept. You didn't just push a vampire like that and _apologize. _Even if it was an accident.

"Come on," Paul whined. "Stop making me _wait." _David's expression turned serious and his face changed. It wasn't as disturbing, since Sam had seen it like that before. But seeing the others like that was enough for him to shrink back into the branch.

"Easy," David reminded them, only for Sam's sake. Marko gripped the branches around him and leaned back, like he was going to sling-shot himself forward. "Ready or not, Sam?"

"I guess," he said weakly. The second he was done saying that everyone was flung forward, and he felt a wind push past him. He only wanted to get this over with, and decided to jump forward also. But, _jump _forward? That didn't sound too fun to land on the ground from seven feet up. He leapt anyways, and his feet never hit the ground. He only landed on the ground when he wanted to, many feet away from the tree.

Paul beat Marko to the blonde, and as soon as he ripped her throat out the others started screaming. Sam could only watch in horror as they were slowly killed, their limbs being ripped apart. But he hadn't expected anything less.

"There he goes!" Paul laughed, pointing at the last one; the youngest that was sitting on the log when they were watching. Marko smiled and his eyes sparkled. Both Sam and Marko ran over to him with shocking speed; it took only a fraction of a second. After watching Marko's hunting tactics moments before, Sam knew he would make it very slow and painful. But Sam still had a human sympathy for the boy.

Marko reached him first, tackling him from behind and tearing into his shoulder. The boy screamed and Sam was right behind, pulling Marko off by his jacket. Marko was flung onto his back and Sam was swift with sinking his teeth into the human's neck. Sam's legs were on both sides of the boy's hips, and his screams were muffled by the sand in his face until there was no more energy to struggle.

Sam had no idea blood would taste that good; he was sad when it was all gone. It was like ice cream and candy to a kid. Before he knew it he finished and stood up, wiping his mouth. When he looked up Marko kicked someone's head at him, letting out something that sounded almost exactly like a scream of anger. Everyone paused. Sam jumped at the head as it rolled around and someone's frozen, terrified face stared at him.

He looked at Marko in surprise, wondering what he had done wrong. "That was _mine!" _He viciously jabbed his thumb toward his chest. Marko ground his teeth and for a moment Sam was terrified of him. It barely lasted and that fear was replaced with defensiveness. Sam bared his teeth at him, expecting a move of violence.

Everyone watched warily, David ready to jump in at any moment. He would have already, but Sam needed to learn things. He needed to know what and what not to do. What was and wasn't okay. And, most importantly, how vampires would react. Marko was a perfectly matched challenge; they were both equal.

"Prove it, then!" Sam challenged. Marko tilted his head to the side. Was he fucking _serious? _Sam _really_ wanted to fight him.

Sam stood his ground, not expecting Marko to suddenly be a foot in front of him. Instead of being surprised, Sam instantly went to the defensive side, lunging forward and attempting to hit him. Marko dodged the first two times but when Sam's fist came again it collided with his teeth, and he slapped a hand over his mouth in pain. Sam really had no idea what he was doing, but after his first successful punch, his eyes widened and he took on a load of confidence.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he teased playfully. Marko stared at him in surprise, still holding his teeth for another second.

"Come on! Hit him back!" Paul encouraged, watching them like the others.

"Not yet. We need to clean up and get back. You can finish this later," David said.

"Yeah! There's more stuff there to hit each other with!" Paul added. Marko stared at Sam angrily, slowly removing the hand from his mouth. Sam could see the blood that had rolled down his chin from the hit. They dragged the body parts into the fire, and drove back to the cave. Sam could feel Marko's stare burning holes into his head. But he wasn't as scared as he thought he should be.

Once they got back Paul grabbed a small object lying on the floor and cracked it open on Marko's head. When he spun around Paul had moved and Sam was standing there, all evidence squarely on his shoulders. "Son of a _bitch!" _Sam ducked when something came flying his way and it shattered against the wall. "I would have let it go," Marko yelled.

When Marko advanced Sam grabbed his long hair, pulling him down to the floor roughly. He was quickly back up on his feet and Sam swung at him. He realized they must look like girls fighting; pulling hair and meekly hitting each other. "I said I was _sorry!" _Sam shouted. Paul had sat down and leaned back into the chair, watching them fight like it was a movie.

They began throwing each other around, grabbing hair and hitting each other like they were actually that angry. They were flung against rough and sharp objects, causing the others to cheer them on for something rougher. And then Sam tripped Marko, sending them tumbling down together. They landed on something glass that shattered loudly right by Paul's feet. "OH!" he yelled, picking his feet off the ground a little. Then they didn't come up, feeling officially spent. The sharp glass had cut into them both, causing some blood to seep onto the floor.

"Ow…Sam…get off," Marko choked, and Sam rolled off him. They both winced at the forming bruises and the cuts that inflicted pain. But it was a pain that would make Sam learn, David thought. He wouldn't go about killing someone else's meal that had already been claimed.

"Don't tell me it's over," Paul said, disappointed. "You didn't even get to the back rooms! I could've played music and you guys would have been using the tables!"

"Paul…" Marko began, "I'm spent," he panted, looking at the ceiling as Paul loomed over him.

"Spent my ass," he mumbled, holding out his hand for Marko to take and pulling him up.

"But, really. What did I do wrong?" Sam asked, pulling himself to his feet. He felt his head and the blood that was in his hair. "How long's that gonna last?"

"A few hours," David answered, taking Sam's hand away from his head and holding it. "You did pretty well," he said truthfully.

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Paul said, slinking an arm around Marko. "You should have seen Marko. On his first he totally _freaked."_

"Didn't most of us?" Dwayne added.

"But you did really well." Sam looked at David and smiled a little. Was he supposed to say thank you? "Should we turn in? You look exhausted." Sam nodded, stretching his arms downward. And they all made their way to the sleeping chamber. _All _of them.

* * *

**I've recently looked back and read my earlier chapters. For the first two (?) I noticed I spelled it "Sammie" instead of "Sammy." What was I thinking? Sorry for the longer wait. I'm sort of struggling with the plot, seeing as this is going almost nowhere. But, though sad to say, this will probably be ending soon. Maybe at the most (or around) four more chapters. I'm trying to get in those missed lemons, too;D Yes, I've also realized in this chapter Sam is no longer a static character. That will be explained and fixed, I promise. And before I forget to say, there will be a high possibility Marko will not be having his baby in the story. I'm not talking miscarriage, but that this will end before he gets to have her/him. It would be too weird to write that happening...**

**So any last requests/ideas before I wrap this story up? Reviews are love! XD**


	22. A New Darkness

It was weeks—_weeks, _since Sam last saw the sun. In fact, he thought it had been maybe more than a month now. He couldn't tell; there was no keeping track of time and dates with the boys. It was depressing, actually. Sam had thought it would be fun - partying constantly and staying up all night—no rules to follow. But this was just…depressing. He had never realized that the sun was the reason he was always so bright and cheerful. Also the reason he had come to love the color yellow, which he never felt the urge to wear anymore; his favorite color. He was so much paler, and his once bright eyes had dulled so much that he looked dead. Correction: he was dead, and he felt it too. He had tried running a long distance just so he could hear the pounding of his heart again—nothing.

The guys let him try alcohol. He hated it—Michael made sure of that. And Paul offered him some drugs every once in a while. He rejected them. There was no peppy feeling inside him anymore. David watched him carefully as he withdrew into himself, staring off into space, his eyes and expression blank, while the others carried on.

There were no visions. Sam thought all his life he would do anything to get rid of them. But now that they were gone, he would do anything to get them back. Just to feel reassured that there was something to look forward to the next night—maybe see something funny and goofy that Paul was going to do. Sam was always off in space when he was growing up. But now…now he hadn't been more out there in his whole life.

Sam abstained from sex. Since becoming a vampire, he had tried it once and was actually scared for the next time. Sam wasn't a masochist, but maybe David thought he was. Sam shivered thinking about it. If anything, Sam wanted to just lie there during sex, occasionally doing what David asked - but nothing that involved fierce pain. When he was human he really liked it, but now Sam could look at Marko and feel an extremely large amount of sympathy.

He had long accepted that Dwayne and Michael were "together" and it didn't even bother him. Actually, he didn't care much what his older brother did anymore. And for that he felt terrible. But Sam didn't feel much lately, and the guilt had started to numb away until it was just an uncomfortable stirring in his gut.

But Sam still loved David. Maybe not as strong as before, but he would walk the ends of the Earth for him. And every time that Sam would space out, David would just watch him. He couldn't get far enough into Sam's thoughts to find what caused it, or even what was feeling. And for that Sam was grateful.

There was a strength that Sam felt deep within him, like he could do anything. But of course he knew that wasn't true. There was a grace when he walked and his face had changed ever so slightly, so that his looks now made the girls stare every time he walked by. But Sam didn't notice, nor did he even care. It didn't matter to him that he was beautiful and would live forever. Or that he was so much stronger and faster now. It was not even as fun as the others made it out to be.

Every time Sam killed he felt more and more detached from his former self. Every time he drained a human the remaining happiness ebbed away and he was left feeling deader than ever. There was not even a motivation to kill, which puzzled all of them. There was no blood lust and no emotion when Sam struck his prey. Sure it still tasted good, but when he was finished he was still unsatisfied and back to being depressed. It was those few moments that Sam actually like.

And then there were the rare times when he and David would be alone. Something would creep back into his system while they were touching and kissing. But when it went too far Sam would remember and shiver, saying, "Not tonight." And as soon as David walked away everything would return to its usual mood.

Everyone around him went on, and he never saw his mother. He wondered how she must feel, and hoped she was doing fine. Though Sam didn't have visions, he dreamed a lot. They were surprisingly vivid every time, usually horrible nightmares of death and sorrow. The others were always asleep when he dreamed, so they didn't know about the nightmares. Again, Sam was grateful.

Oh, but does Michael worry about him! For an unknown reason Michael still felt everything he did when he was human. That included his constant worry for Sam, the need to protect him. But Sam no longer felt and shared the same love. But Michael tried to reconnect with Sam—taking him places that they had never been before, offering his help if he needed it, and many other attempts that Sam didn't really remember all that much. All Sam felt for his brother anymore was guilt and sympathy.

Paul tried so many times to make Sam laugh—or even crack a smile. After many attempts, and just as many failures, he kind of gave up on it. Now Sam's depressing mood rubbed off on Paul when he was around. The others had tried illusions of happiness on Sam—or any feeling for that matter. It turned out he was harder to influence than when he was human.

* * *

After his extremely long shower, Sam zones out at his reflection in the mirror. This isn't him; he's not himself anymore. And it's those words that echo in his head. _This isn't me. _And inside, something snaps.

His dry, dull eyes water and are suddenly rimmed with tears, and they stream down his face so fast they fall right off his cheek and onto the floor. He can hear the sound it makes, the quiet dripping of two of them. His chest becomes unbearably tight, like he can't breathe. But he doesn't need to. He takes in a shaky breath, and exhales quickly and sharply. He tries for a minute to keep his breathing as even as he can while he continues to cry. But it's not really crying when there's only water running down your face. It didn't help relieve any tension or built up emotions he had. Rather it was a waste of time. And when he started breathing normally and the tears stopped, none of the feelings from before had changed or gone away. That thought alone could make him cry again.

And Marko actually seems pregnant now, with his raging emotions and lack of energy. That makes Sam curious—what the baby will turn out like. Was it really David's? Wait…Sam doesn't care. And now Sam was dressed, looking at himself in the vanity mirror. There was a flame-like light coming from somewhere, he hadn't taken the time to look, and Marko was directly behind him, looking over his shoulder. "How do I look?" Sam asked dully. The colorful clothes he still wore, as he had never cared what people thought about him. And Marko dressed so similar he felt like he could ask that kind of question and have a chance at a good answer.

"You're beautiful," Marko commented, his face genuine with a small smile. Sam knows that he is. And he could feel the emotion rolling off of Marko when he said those words—not being able to feel them back made tears well up in Sam's eyes. He looked down, hoping to hide it. But Marko notices everything Sam does all the time. "You really are."

"I know," he replied weakly, his voice a mere whisper. There was a single tear that rolled down his left cheek. At that moment he only wanted one person. "Where's David?"

There was some weird sixth sense that David could feel whenever Sam was sad, and as soon as Sam finished his question David was already a few feet away. Slowly Marko backed off and left, glancing once behind his shoulder and disappearing.

In a few strides David had wrapped both of his strong arms around Sam, while Sam's arms were crushed between their chests. David was murmuring soft questions and promises. "I'd do anything…" He'd have to be blind to not notice the change in Sam, and lately it was really scaring him. "Please tell me what's wrong." Sam looked up to see the pained expression on David's face. David wiped the stray tear away that rolled down Sam's cheek.

"I wanna die," Sam admitted sorrowfully. David's panic was immediate—his grip tightening on Sam.

"No you don't."

"Yes…yes I do. I want to die." Sam's voice was regretful and begging, and he spoke nothing but the truth. David shook his head, cupping Sam's face firmly yet tenderly.

"Sam, shut up. No you don't." But it was more like he was telling himself that. Sam shut his eyes.

"David, please…" David shook Sam's shoulders, making him look at him.

"What is it? Tell me, _please, _Sammy. I'll do anything—"

"I don't know what it is!" Sam sobbed. "This is just how I feel."

"There has to be something."

Sam's first thought was the sun.

"I don't think there is."

David picked up on Sam's thoughts. "You miss the sun?" he asked sadly.

Sam swallowed hard and didn't say anything. David couldn't fix that. Not even if he wanted to more than anything. The rough grip on Sam's shoulders loosened until David's hands were rubbing gently against his skin. Again David pulled him in for a hug, burying his head in Sam's neck.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized over and over. David only shushed him.

* * *

Later on they were all walking down the street, Sam paying no particular attention to who said what. Paul must have said something about a song, because Marko started singing. Sam didn't recognize the tune, but he admired Marko's ability to sing in front of everyone even though he sucked at it. After a few seconds Paul joined in, singing loudly and obnoxiously, throwing his head up and howling the notes into the sky.

Sam would have smiled—he tried—but it was like his face was frozen in place. "What's the date today?" he asked out of nowhere. Paul kept singing, a little quieter this time, and Marko shrugged.

"It's somewhere in between '87 and '88," he answered with a cocky grin.

Well, no duh, Sam thought.

"Well, why don't we keep track?" Sam asked, and when Michael looked at him he thought maybe there was a little more annoyance in his voice than he had intended.

"_Because," _Marko went on, "_if _I looked at a calendar every day for the rest of my life—my very, very long life—I would become bored and depressed." His grin never faded, and his thoughts finished.

_Like you. _

Sam could have flinched at the last remark. But Marko wasn't sorry that Sam probably heard his last thought. Marko was starting to get very emotional, and Sam had no emotions. Or at least nothing good.

David gave a pointed look at Marko and he looked back innocently. "What?" He went on chewing on his thumbnail. Paul stopped mid-sentence abruptly.

"Whoa, yeah—sweet holy mother of—"

Everyone kept walking and Paul—a few feet in front—had stopped, staring to his right and getting all excited. Marko shook his head while Dwayne gave him a shove to keep the flow going, as Paul had stopped in front of a strip club. "Can we at least visit?" he begged, trying to resist Dwayne. "Oh, come on, man! I haven't seen one of these in—"

"No," David answered before Paul finished. Paul gave him puppy dog eyes. "I said no."

"No! You _owe _me, David! How many times have you had me and Marko babysit Sam while you were gone?" David lifted his blonde eyebrows, giving him a skeptical look.

"How many?" David asked him. Paul was about to say something and stopped. Twice, Paul remembered. That was it.

"Let loose, David. When was the last time we went in one of these?" Marko persuaded. It was strange Marko would want to go in one; he wasn't attracted to women and he didn't like it when Paul swooned over them. And David would cave. He would for sure if it had been about a year ago. But he still had a small soft spot for Marko - an even bigger one for Sam. David looked over at Sam, who shrugged, not really caring.

"You're buying me a drink, though," David said, pointing a finger at Paul, who was beaming.

"Yes!" He beat his fists into the air and hopped his way through the glass door.

"Wow…" Dwayne drawled.

"Shut up," David growled.

When they all stepped in Sam was assaulted by the smell of many combined arousals, and he scrunched his nose. There was purple and white flashing lights with the sound of music and clanking beer bottles. A group of girls burst out laughing at one end of the room, all surrounding a very happy looking man.

Being there was embarrassing more than anything. Sam never really liked girls, and for a second he wondered if David did. But as David scanned the club there was no spark of interest in his eyes, and Sam relaxed. "I'll buy you a drink," he offered. Sam was about to reject him but he was already being pulled toward the bar.

They seated themselves on the stools; David began ordering drinks—a lot of them. Sam looked down at the wood of the counter, not daring to look around. David stared over at the windows, squinting his eyes and examining them. "I'll be right back," he assured Sam, sliding off the seat and walking swiftly away.

Sam chose that moment to examine the building, from the elevated poles to the dancing girls and drunken slugs. One guy reached behind a girl and popped open her skimpy top, which flew open and her breasts fell out. Sam looked back down immediately, feeling himself redden. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself aloud.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Sam was startled by the man that was now taking David's seat, smiling at him.

"So what _are _you doing here?"

"My friend wanted to come here."

"Ah…That guy over there?" He gestured at David, who was across the room now. Sam shook his head. There was something creepy about the man sitting next to him, and how his smile widened, revealing a set of sharp, perfectly white teeth. "Can I buy you something?"

"No…No, I don't drink."

"Come on. Why else are you at the bar? Let me at least be a gentleman." His words rolled smoothly out of his mouth, and he pulled off his sunglasses. Maybe it was the persuasion, but Sam couldn't say no. There was something threatening about this guy—his smile, his eyes…which were a piercing black. And his skin was so pale—more than David's. He had to be in his late twenties, and had short, dark brown hair. "Excuse me," he called, catching the bartender's attention. "One Bloody Mary, please."

"Sure," she piped. A Bloody Mary? Sam had never heard of that before, and come to think of it, he'd never had alcohol that wasn't beer.

"What's your name?" the man asked, leaning on the wooden counter while he stared down at Sam curiously.

"What's yours?" Sam deadpanned, looking down, avoiding those eyes. The guy laughed heartedly.

"I believe I asked you first." Sam hesitated.

"Sam…" he said softly.

"Sam?" the guy asked, much louder than Sam's voice. "Well, Sam, where's your friend?" Sam looked around and didn't see anyone—not even David.

"Not sure," he mumbled.

* * *

David still stared at the window. When they were outside, they couldn't see anything _inside. _But now he could see everything so clearly. "I've never seen anyone so interested in the window before," a woman commented, highly amused. "Why don't you turn around?"

"Are these windows tinted?" he asked her.

"Very much. For privacy. And the people that get pissed having to see inside a place like this."

"So…what about during the day?"

"What do you mean?" She watched the back of his head, twirling a long curl around her finger.

"Does it get bright in here during the day?"

"Oh, no! It ruins the whole effect. During the day it's as dark in here as it is now."

"But can you see the sun?"

"Of course we can," she huffed. "It's like there's a normal window there, just darker in here." A light bulb lit up in David's head.

"Interesting…"

* * *

The first sip Sam took of the drink it burned his throat and he almost gagged. Trying to show some sort of strength he forced himself to finish it. The strange man kept buying him drink after drink, and Sam took all of them, getting used to the taste after a while. "What's your name?" he asked again. The guy offered him another, and Sam drank that too.

"Wesley," he replied simply. "But I prefer Wes." Sam nodded, feeling himself getting dizzier by the minute.

"Yeah. My name's Samuel, but…" And a few drinks and chats later Sam was wasted. Usually people say that when you're depressed and drink, you become even more depressed. But Sam was feeling giggly, and his face twisted until he was smiling for the first time in weeks. "I can't believe I let you get me drunk!" He was too wasted to notice that Wes's friendly gestures and questions were slowly turning into something…more than just nice.

Wes got down by Sam's ear and whispered, "There's a room in the back I'd like to show you." Sam giggled.

"Really? What's in it?"

"You'll see," he flirted, helping Sam to his feet when he stumbled off the seat. Sam didn't catch the veiled innuendo and assumed it was a really awesome room Wes wanted to show him. There was a lit up hallway Wes led him down, and the music faded. There were a few people hanging out against the walls, and two that were making out. Every ten feet or so there was a door on both walls, and if Sam was thinking straight he would have heard the love making going on behind most of them.

Wes tenderly held his hand, pulling him along to the last room. He opened the door and let Sam in first, being a gentleman. Once they were both in he closed it quietly, locking it. There was nothing special about the room; rather it was kind of crappy. There was a double bed in the center of the room, one with neatly made silk sheets that many people before had had sex in.

Sam turned around and was attacked by Wes's mouth, crushing him to his chest and forcing Sam's mouth open. His eyes fluttered in shock, and he pulled away. "I have a boyfriend."

"He's not here right now," Wes whispered, taking a step forward. Sam took two steps back and he could feel the edge of the bed on the back of his knees. The room was spinning, and the next thing he knew, Wes had him pinned to the bed, holding his wrists level to his head while he kissed down his neck.

"Get off me." He remembered saying the same thing to David once. The only difference was David had actually stopped. He told him to stop, but Wes didn't. Sam tried to fight his way out of his grip, only to be held even tighter. Wes paused his kissing and looked Sam in the eye, looming over him.

"Déjà vu," he laughed. The fear in Sam's eyes, yet determination in his actions and voice reminded him of—

"What?" Sam asked, starting to panic.

"Nothing," he mumbled, roughly pressing his mouth to Sam's in a brutal kiss. Sam couldn't feel the blood pounding underneath his skin, and his mind screamed for David—someone—to help him. This guy wasn't human, and he was much stronger than Sam. He dragged his nails across Wes's skin, trying to inflict some pain on him. But he took it as an act of passion, and pulled back, standing up. He threw his jacket to the side and stared down at Sam, who was panting and shaking in fear.

Sam's eyes flashed to the door when Wes mumbled something dirty under his breath. It was only a few feet away. Once his hands dropped to his zipper Sam rolled off the bed as fast as his body allowed him. Quickly standing up he took one step toward the door at lightning speed and Wes caught him around his waist. He threw him on the floor, and Sam kicked upward in between his legs, causing him to fall to the ground moaning in pain.

Sam took the opportunity to run at the door. He had trouble unlocking it, as his hands were shaking badly. Once he had succeeded in opening it he threw his body out the door, bracing his hands against the wall in front of him. When he ran like a bat out of hell down the hallway, people stopped and stared at him. And there was actual adrenaline coursing through his body, and he could feel a heartbeat there, pushing as much blood as he possessed to his suddenly-sober brain and undead heart. Sam felt the need to breathe, and did.

He rounded the corner and smashed against David's rock-hard chest, crying heavily.

* * *

After a few hours things had settled down; Sam was sober again and had stopped crying, but was a little traumatized. Before David could get his hands on him Wes had left, scared of facing David without the rest of his gang. Now Sam was just sitting next to Marko, who was no longer allowed to drink alcohol. "I swear, if he slaps another girl's ass I'm gonna kick his," he threatened, burning holes in the back of Paul's head.

"Weren't you the one who persuaded David into letting him in here?" Sam pointed out. There was silence and Marko sighed. "How are you doing?" Sam asked genuinely, not remembering the last time he and Marko had actually talked.

"Well…I'm just waiting for my body to gain a whole shit load of weight, and trying to figure out how this baby is even going to come out. Otherwise, besides being an emotional wreck most of the time, I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Sam was quiet for an extra second.

"I haven't smiled in a month because I'm super depressed but I was afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want people worrying. And then I got drunk for the first time and was almost raped by some slug and I miss the sun but I can't do anything about that unless I want to die—which actually I do—but David was telling me no so I can't do anything about that either. So I've gone a month with feeling nothing pleasant or good and I haven't had sex with David in—_wow—_because the last time it really hurt and I didn't like it, so…yeah. But, really, is that normal or was it just fine for you?"

"So-so."

"What's that mean? Was it better when you were human, 'cause it was for me," Sam went on, blurring his sentences together and rambling off everything that's gone on.

"Way better before. You'd think Paul had better skills."

"Huh, yeah, I would. But now I don't know what's gonna happen 'cause I don't want David to be sad and he'll be sad if I die but he wants me to have what I want but I want to die but if I do he'll be sad." Sam pondered what he had just said.

"Life sucks," Marko complained, bringing a glass up to his lips. Dwayne reached around and snatched it from him before he could drink out of it. Marko and Sam sighed dramatically at the same time.

"If we could marry who we were with, we'd all be divorced within six months." Marko nodded in agreement.

"I'll marry you," he offered.

"Okay," Sam said nonchalantly.

"Sun's gonna be up soon," David pointed out. Marko sighed again, rolling his head around in a circle. When they all gathered and went to clear out, David put a restraining hand on Sam's arm. "Stay for a little while. I wanna show you something," he said softly. And Sam stayed with him; while the dancing and drinking went on they sat there in a booth. Every so often David would reach out and gently touch Sam, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him up against his body, stroking the side of his face.

The place lit up a little, and David was starting to doubt what the dancer had told him before. But it never actually got bright, and they both sat up. With a reassuring arm around Sam, he led him over to one secluded portion of the club, by a tinted window. The light was blinding for David, and he looked away. But Sam was in awe; he could feel the heat radiating off the glass and he could see the sun and all its brightness. All without the pain of it scorching his skin.

The edges of Sam's mouth twitched, and a smile lit up his face. David grinned triumphantly, and Sam turned, squeezing him with all his strength.

* * *

**Sorry about the long-ish wait, loves. Wanna know something ironic? When I wasn't sure how long this was going to be, I had writer's block. Now that it's ending, I had a ton of ideas. Well, "ironic" may be a bit of an exaggeration, but right now I'm sick so I'll "exaggerate" a lot for the next few days. Again, a huge thanks to LadyVendetta for beta-ing me! XD She's just so awesome at it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did I really just say "enjoyed"? Now I sound like an adult. Anyways, reviews are love! :D**


	23. Perfect

**Yep...This took too long to whip up. And you guys know how sorry I am, right? Well, I am. I'm really, really, really sorry. :( Forgive me?**

**This _is_ the last chapter, and it _is _long. Just a warning. :) **

**I'm in love with all of my reviewers-you are so awesome! And thank you, E.M. Morning and Shifter11, for being the most consistant reviewers. Love you! I just thought I should credit you for that. :D **

**But I love everyone else, too! I appreciate feedback so much. **

**Ah, this was so very fun to write! I'm kinda sad it's over. That challenge is still out there, by HikariAi, if you want to tackle it. ;D **

**I now wave you goodbye. Hugs and kisses to all! XD**

* * *

Early October in Santa Carla caused the temperatures to drop from their usual hot status, leaving some people wearing sweaters not just to be fashionable. The attempted snow just ended up turning to rain—a very heavy rain, at that. The moon wasn't out, or it was hiding behind thick clouds, because without the streetlights the night would be nothing but black and shades of dark blue.

Just perfect to them. The weather was beautiful to Dwayne, who had chosen this night to just sit and watch the scenery. A canopy hung over the top of the RV of their latest victims, keeping the rain off them yet allowing every scent and feeling to fill their senses. A breeze blew past them, making Michael's skin rise as a tingling sensation crawled up to his jaw line. He didn't shiver, though.

They had seated themselves in the already-pulled-out folding chairs, cross-legged.

Water was running off the top of the RV and pooled up in the canopy, threatening to pull it down any minute. But it wouldn't, they were sure. Even if it did, it was just precipitation.

"Do you think Sam's doing okay?" Dwayne asked after the longest, most comfortable silence Michael had ever experienced. He thought about it, and a smile crept onto his face, lifting it.

"Yeah. I do." The happiness and love that filled him after that made his smile widen, thinking about his brother. The corners of his mouth sagged slightly after a minute. "Does it make me a terrible person," he began, causing Dwayne to look at him, "If I'd rather have Sam never see David again, than to just get along with him?" Michael felt very selfish because of this, and it bothered him that he just couldn't bring himself to get along with David. Because Sam deserved them both, and he wanted them to be in the same room together and not be at each other's throats. Michael would prefer if Sam just forgot about David so that he didn't have to try and do that.

Dwayne reached out for Michael's hand, grasping it firmly for reassurance. "You're not a terrible person, Michael." Mike looked down.

"I feel like one," he admitted solemnly. There was nothing Dwayne could say. Nothing that would make Michael feel better about himself at that moment. They both knew that, and the only thing that could be heard was the rain pelting the ground and the wind howling.

The wind blew in their direction again, and Michael could smell the rain and mud, the salt from the ocean, and the unmistakable fragrance of the man sitting next to him. For that very moment he forgot about his previous thoughts, his regrettable actions, and couldn't repress a smile.

* * *

"How's your back?" David asked Sam, lightly tracing patterns in his skin. The blanket pooled around their middles, and Sam hummed his response. Lying on his stomach, he turned his head to look at David, smiling.

"Just fine."

David couldn't help but ask. After all, he had scratched the shit out of Sam's back. The teenager yelled when he had done it, and as the blood spilled out of the wounds David was reminded how fragile and sensitive Sam really was.

_Be gentle…_

Sam had put complete trust in him then, and David still hurt him. David frowned, and Sam's content smile never faded.

"I'm _fine. _I scratched you, you just scratched me back," he said simply. He extended a hand to David's face, only for it to be caught and held.

"It wasn't like that, Sam." David sighed, and started rubbing Sam's hand with his own two. "You're so…" He looked for the right word. "…I can't even think of what to call it."

"Okay…should I take that as some kind of insult, or…?"

"No," David assured, shaking his head. "Absolutely _not _an insult." His lips twitched. "I could actually tear you apart without thinking once about what I was doing, I mean." He said it so casually that Sam blinked.

"Hm."

"Yeah…" David found it odd that Sam was still smiling. His mouth, too, turned upward, revealing his sharp, white teeth. He laughed. "It's a vampire thing. You'll get used to it."

"I don't know, David…My mind can only take in and hold so much," Sam teased. There was a glint in David's eyes suddenly, and the next thing Sam knew he was vamped out, teeth extended into sharp fangs, face contorted, and eyes golden and red.

"How much can your body take, Sam?" he asked—almost growling it. Sam's eyes widened and for a moment he was taken aback by the quick change of mood. Positions were turned and David had Sam pinned to the bed, bending down to kiss him. Sam, too eager to wait another second, lifted his head up to meet David's lips halfway.

The younger teen opened his mouth right away, allowing the other to shove his tongue in, tasting the sweetness of Sam.

Sam's hands caressed the smooth skin on David's back, pulling him closer while also squeezing his knees tightly around David's waist. Something stirred in between his legs, and he remembered they were both naked—not that that bothered him.

His pulled his own arms away and rested them on the mattress, arching his back with a small moan that was muffled against David's mouth. His wrists were held down by the older blonde, and, though he struggled against the grip at first, he relaxed into it, curling his fingers as his vision became fuzzy. He snapped back into reality once David moved onto his jaw, allowing Sam to breathe (though it was unneeded) and refocus.

David swiped his tongue over a sensitive spot on Sam's neck—the same place where he had bitten him numerous times—and, with a shuddering gasp, Sam thrust up, grinding their erections. David growled, loving the feeling that small movement had made, started grinding their hips in a slow, upward motion. Sam moaned softly, biting his lip and curling his hands (which were still being held down) into fists.

All too soon David stopped, and gazed into Sam's eyes before placing his mouth on the other's in a slow kiss. Sam hitched a leg up on David's waist, moaning from the intensity as David slipped inside him. David's fingers wound into Sam's at hearing his breathing pick up.

"Sam," he moaned, squeezing Sam's hand for a few seconds before letting go and traveling down to the younger teen's waist.

Now free of David's constricting grip, Sam brought his hands back to David's back. Just to make him move, he tightened the area that was around David's member as much as he could, grinning when the platinum blonde groaned into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm," Sam hummed, tightening again before David thrust forward. Sam grunted. "Yeah," he breathed.

Another thrust and David swore hotly. "Fucking," he mumbled.

Sam felt the muscles on David's back tense and he raked his fingernails down the smooth skin, drawing some blood in the process. The strong body hovering over him provided Sam with a sort of comfort, knowing he was protected, feeling safe with David. It just amplified how much he trusted him, how much he _loved _him—though he would never actually say that.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled to David, and David's thoughts replied to the compliment.

_So are you._

David started a steady pace, and soon had Sam wriggling underneath him—making small grunts and moans. "Fuckin' love your body," he growled against the younger teen's neck. "So hot."

He brushed past his sweet spot, and Sam let out a sharp gasp that led into a series of groans as David kept at that angle. He could feel his muscles clamping, involuntarily, and his mouth dropped into an 'o'.

His orgasm hit him without much warning, and for a minute Sam swooned, only coming around when he felt David empty inside of him with a loud grunt. Their movements stilled and they both panted—Sam a little more than David.

He wanted to just lie there, with David, with the sound of the rain pelting the roof, with everything left behind. That feeling didn't last long, as David made a comment about going way too easy on him. The platinum blonde grabbed a hold of his hips and began to make love to him again, since he had never left.

Outside the wind wasn't dying down, and a cold breeze made its way into the room. But the cool touch didn't chill Sam's skin—and he realized it never would again.

* * *

Apparently the weather wasn't going to get better any time soon. It rained all throughout the weekend, up to Halloween. The ground was wet, and puddles had formed everywhere there was a dip in the ground. The sky was dreary, and according to David this kind of weather wasn't too common in Santa Carla. Sam found it fascinating and refreshing; Phoenix hardly got rain, if any at all.

Halloween didn't make the town creepier, since everyone already looked scary. Rather it just meant that the innocents—the ones who were smart enough to stay inside at night—came out to celebrate.

Paul was excited—more so than usual—and that made Sam uneasy. The youngest wanted to dress up (most likely as a stereotypical vampire), but David had advised him not to. The Emerson kid didn't know exactly why, but he listened. Instead Sam watched other kids run around in their costumes, carrying buckets filled with candy, their scents wafting the air.

For a minute he doesn't understand why they are watching the kids in the first place. Maybe they wanted to steal their candy? He looks at all of their faces and doesn't see anything different, with the exception of Michael.

Sam swallows, trying to rid of the saliva that's building in his mouth.

_This is wrong_, he tells himself. _So wrong…_

The second time he swallows he understands.

_David…_

The leader doesn't physically acknowledge him at all.

_I don't want to do this, David._

It bothered Sam that David acted like he didn't care if Sam didn't want to kill some kids. No, he was more than just _bothered _by it. He burned holes into the side of their leader's face, not reacting when Marko's cool fingers first rested on his shoulder.

He relaxed, just like David usually would when Sam touched him. Sam loved all of them, of course, but it really was a dead tie (when it came to brotherly love) between Marko and Michael. It was wonderful, really; Sam never had any friends outside of his family.

But Marko and Michael didn't exactly _get along_. In any way. Mike was always complaining to Marko about how sickening he smelled, how annoying he was, that he should cut his hair. (Hello, take a look in the mirror, Michael!) Marko was a patient person, and Michael's quick temper and insults didn't bother him in the slightest. But it still bothered Sam, who had to witness it and wasn't able to say anything.

Now David smirked, leading them to their bikes where Sam assumed they would then go and eat. A few children. He couldn't object; he was "one of them, now." (As Paul had reminded him time and time and time again.) Sam had to do as told, and that included playing "follow the leader" constantly. He didn't mind usually, but this…this he couldn't do.

He shook his head, refusing David's hand when he offered it. The hand lowered back down to his side, and for a second Sam could've sworn David looked disappointed in him. "Then don't eat tonight, Sammy," he said, his voice cold, and gave Sam a second chance to decide—right.

"No," he said defiantly, mocking David by cocking an eyebrow to match his facial expression.

"Your choice." He left, not so much as glancing back at an angry Sam, who was also almost run over by Paul in the process of leaving.

"Ooops!" Was all he got. A temper flare, not unlike the kind his brother experienced, shot through him, and his fingers stretched and curled back up into fists.

"Fucking sicko bastard…" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that they came back. No, Sam realized. Just Marko and Paul.

"Saaaam!" Paul hollered, sliding (and almost falling) down the slope into the cave.

"Sam!"

"What," he mumbled.

"Sam!"

"What?" He asked again, louder. Paul paused.

"Aw, man…Are you mad?"

_What the—_

"No, I'm not mad. Not at all. I've just been sitting here all night while you go around—" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Okay. Well, there's a—"

The glare directed at Paul was so tremendous that even Sam was surprised he could create it.

"Around what?" Marko asked, a little too innocently for Sam in his mood, and the dozens of thoughts that built up in his head after they left let go.

How they could enjoy taking the fun and joy out of Halloween for those kids in a split second. How could drink their blood like it tasted as sweet as the candy they're carrying. How _David _could—

For a second Marko looked confused, and in an instant his mouth formed an "o" and his arms were held in front of him. "No! _No _way!" He looked at Paul and together they tried to hold back, but failed and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sam growled, turning red with embarrassment.

Marko stopped. "I'm sorry, Sammy, but…" He looked like he was going to grab his shoulders, but his arms just hovered around that area. "Look, I'm sick. That was just a joke, and you believed us!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

_A joke._

"But I wouldn't do that. There's a little bonfire going on, and it's pretty boring without you. Or, David's bored without you." Marko smiled at him, and Sam had to fight back his own.

He weighed the idea. He looked up and back down a little. "_Okay," _he managed to drag out, leaning forward as he spoke the word. Paul grabbed him and threw an arm around both of their shoulders, squeezing so tightly Sam's eyes bulged.

"Family is so wonderful, isn't it?" Paul asked emotionally.

* * *

They kept him busy; that was certain. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had been bored for an extended amount of time. He had gone to concerts, mostly with Paul, had been to practically every building in Santa Carla, went to dozens of parties, killed in the heat-of-the-moment—basically had a good time. Just like they had promised. As David would tell him: "I don't disappoint." Sam grinned every time he heard that.

But really, the fun and games were just an illusion, to hide the world he was missing out on outside of their group. They were trying to make him forget about his mother, mostly. Sam hadn't even thought once about her until…

One day he saw her. Walking down the street, arms crossed over her chest to keep herself warm. Sam stayed back—way back.

He had expected to feel sad seeing her again. But it was all hurt. Right in his chest and throat, restricting, while he was frozen in place, staring.

And then she was gone, just like that. He swallowed hard, turning around to see Paul grinning ear to ear, fully knowing he probably just sent him over the edge. Oh, how Sammy hated mind tricks.

Much to Paul's dismay, Sam just passed him by, not saying a word.

He was crying a river on the inside.

* * *

Sam pretended to forget all about that night. It was probably for the best. Marko had found out about what Paul did, somehow, and made it a point that you just didn't do shit like that. But Sam shrugged off the apology that followed, saying it wasn't really a big deal.

"Whatever."

Later Marko and Sam had been by themselves again, relaxing on the bed, staring at nothing.

"Marko?" Sam asked meekly.

"Hm?"

Sam hesitated. "What was your family like? Your real family."

"This _is_ my family, Sam."

"That's not what I mean." Sam rolled on his side to face Marko. "Your biological family. The ones you lived with before us."

He shrugged. "Honestly?" Sam waited and Marko turned on his side so he was face to face with him, his hands under his head. "They were like your folks. But married." He tentatively added, "And rich."

Sam blinked in curiosity. "Did you get along with them?" Marko nodded. Sam lowered his voice a little more. "Do you miss them?"

His eyes dropped slightly, them back to meet Sam's blue ones again. "I used to."

"Why don't you now?"

"Because I'm fine here. I don't need my parents to be happy and accepted." Sam gave a small nod. "Why? Do you miss your parents?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You don't have to. Max is slow but he's going to change her soon." Sam bit his lip.

"I hope he doesn't."

* * *

He always thought it would feel odd sleeping upside-down. Apparently, it didn't. It was a little tighter now with more of them, but it was even more comfortable than sleeping on a bed.

Just like it was natural. Like _they _were natural. And for a moment, that's how it seemed to Sam. That when Sam was human, he _wasn't _natural, and now he was.

Slowly that thought developed into the full, _human was never me, they're humans, they're _only _food._

He couldn't grasp how that belief came to be in his head.

Maybe he picked it up from the others, just as he was about to fall asleep. That's also the way that he knows Paul fantasizes about him. Sam found it weird, but never said anything to him about it.

He has learned to block out thoughts, keep people out, and dig so deep into someone's mind he finds things they never even knew about themselves. It wasn't his favorite thing to do.

But it came in handy—especially since David had a tendency to not tell Sam important things. Which is why he never told David important things in return.

"David, let me on your bike," he begged, almost whining.

"No," David answered sternly. "Use Paul's."

"But his is different and messed up!" Sam complained. "I don't even know how to _start _it."

"Sam, you know why I can't let you." It was like talking to a child.

This happened a lot. Sam would try to get on David's bike and be rejected. Because the leader thought it would make him seem weaker if others saw him letting a pretty boy ride on his bike with him all the time. That they would point and yell, "Queer!"

"Yeah, but it's bull shit." Sam was so shocked when he first discovered the reason. Was David really worrying that other guys would call him names? _That's _weakness. "Come on..." he said, letting loose on the begging a little. "If they do, you'll either kick their ass or beat them with your vicious words."

"True," David agreed. "But I can't kick _everyone's _ass."

"Why not?" David paused. Damn, why did Sam have to be so witty and smart?

"Get on his bike," he said forcefully, causing Sam's head to drop back as he protested.

"Whatever. I'll just use up all of the gas, taking so long to get back." David rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll even _hit _someone…And if I get hurt, it'll be _all on you."_

The platinum blonde looked around, checking, and then back to Sam. "Whatever," he hissed, tight-lipped. Sam beamed and took his place with him on the bike.

* * *

"Hey," Paul greeted, causing Marko to look over and see him walking in. Marko ceased searching, placing the item back on the shelf in the department store.

"I heard you were here." Paul looked around, the shelves high, with dimmed lights and few people. There was no returned smile, or even a grin—just a somber look. "How about you and I go back and put in a Rob Lowe movie or something? Get our sexy on?" He wagged his eyebrows. "No? Mel Gibson? Kevin Bacon?"

"I'm not feeling too 'sexy' lately," Marko said softly. "I think I'm farther along than I thought."

Paul looked dumbstruck. "You're joking."

"No…Just don't tell anyone, okay? You're the only one I've told." If Paul's hearing were like a human's, he'd have to strain his ears to hear what Marko was saying. "I just thought you should know."

"Damn…You mean I have to watch a hot movie by _myself? _But that's not even fun!"

"Maybe you could watch it with Sammy," he suggested. "He loves Rob Lowe."

Paul squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah…But you _love _him, too." He sighed, craning his neck down, and Marko looked around briefly. "You don't _feel _sexy, but…" He laughed. "You _look _pretty damn sexy to me."

The corner of Marko's mouth twitched. Paul was leaning down and getting closer, their chests barely touching. Marko made an incoherent comment, followed by a rather impressive lip-lock.

There was a big gust of wind that went unnoticed, and Sam stopped dead in his tracks, stepping back a little to hide behind a corner. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

_Look away, _he told himself. But no matter how hard he tried to do that…

It was such a personal moment, one that he was violating. Yet it was so interesting; he'd never seen them kiss before, and couldn't picture it ever happening in his head. Sam was even beginning to think there was no romance at all, and it was just friendship and emotionless sex.

But this wasn't emotionless, at all. In fact, the kiss was so passionate he wondered if that's what it looked like when he and David kissed. And he was ninety percent sure that wasn't so.

* * *

David had said before that he had a plan.

It was just uncertain what the "plan" was, exactly. Now Dwayne knew.

_This is why I never doubt him._

Of course, Sam and Michael were hurt—very, _very _hurt—but after the pain washed away, it's going to be a great life.

But they didn't see his reasons. Michael was blinded by rage—Sam only by tears.

The oldest Emerson was cussing up a storm in his head, some vocalized, while his brother was in utter shock.

David repeated himself. "They're gone." He was cold about it, and Sam didn't know why. "And before you ask, no, I didn't do it."

The reality sunk in, settling down in the cold pit of Sam's heart. "I…" A freezing tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're lying," Michael stated, his anger directed towards David.

"No…They're dead, Michael. Do I have to show you?"

"I fucking _know _that," he hissed. "You had something to do with it. I _know _you did, David!"

Satisfaction. "Me? I didn't do _anything,_" he said innocently.

"It happened during the day," Marko put in solemnly. "_No one _did it."

"How did it happen?" Sam asked tentatively.

No one answered.

Sam shook his head, still not accepting that his perfect world wasn't perfect anymore.

_Lucy and Max were dead._

_That _bitch _Star got her happy ending, after all._

Sam couldn't believe the thoughts he was having in the middle of this—all of them focused around one thing: _revenge. _He didn't _want _revenge; he wanted to cry it out like he normally would. Maybe break into a candy store to eat all the chocolate out of sorrow.

"How did it happen?" He asked again, more defiant with his words.

"You don't want to know that, Sam," David answered.

"Yes, I do!" He was breaking, having no clue why he didn't see this coming. He was blaming David. "Do _any _of you know?" He looked at all of them, who were in similar positions to when he had first experienced a vision in front of them—when they all stared.

Dwayne shook his head, looking down.

_No one told Sam anything. Ever._

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," he shot back, getting angrier, backing away from the group.

_You should've listened to me, Sammy. I warned you about David._

Voices haunted his mind—mostly ones that belonged to Lucy. Michael reached out to him and he shook away from the touch.

"Sammy," David called out.

_Don't call me that._

He left then, needing to get away and _think _for a moment without being listened to. He wanted _space._

He almost literally fell to the ground on his hands and knees, landing in the sand. Lying on his back, he stared up at the moonless sky, wondering how the hell his life ever got so complicated. He sighed, and realized this was the same spot he and David had visited occasionally; where they shared their second kiss and Sam experienced his first intimacy.

Sam began to cry silently.

He had no idea how Max or his mother died, but David would never let up about it.

_There was a soprano-like laugh and a blur of blonde hair…_

Just like that the vision was gone. Sam gasped, no longer familiar with the feeling of 'seeing,' and he tried to bring it back.

_Beautiful blue eyes and skin so pale it was almost translucent. And perfect. Like porcelain. The young girl laughed and Sam's breathing stopped. She stopped her aimless twirling and looked Sam in the eyes, white teeth gleaming._

When it was over Sam wasn't even sure what he had just seen. Then, after giving it some thought…

He knew _exactly _who that was—Marko's beautiful _daughter, _of course. But that was so far into the future…and he couldn't see much of it. What he _had _seen, it was very enjoyable.

David was nowhere around, so Sam could actually _do _this after _forever._ Or at least as long as he liked.

_It was raining cats and dogs outside, and Sam and Marko were huddled under a large umbrella. His curly-haired friend was fretting over his frizzing hair when the umbrella was snatched from Sam's grip._

"_Hey!" He yelled at Paul, who took off running in the distance like a retard, yelling,_

"_Run, Forest, run!" Lightening crackled above them._

What he was noticing as they kept coming was that they were all very far into the future, and the next was always closer to the present. He knew this because they were becoming clearer and clearer.

"_What are you doing?" Michael asked him, smiling curiously._

"_I was just thinking."_

"_About what?" Sam wished he could feel more comfortable talking to his brother about these things._

"_I think something bad is going to happen." Michael's smile loosened. "I had a dream."_

"_Okay…" The brunette sat down, folding his arms in front of him. "Then tell me about it. Tell me what I can't see."_

He smiled; his tears had dried now.

_Sam was walking along the beach, the night darker than usual, no light reflecting off the water. He looked out at the rolling waves, hearing a rustle behind him. He turned his head a little to see David step into sight. "Hey."_

Sam sat up, deciding to take a walk now; he had a _lot _of thinking to was all so conflicting. And his relationship with David sometimes seemed like it was bipolar.

But David was just temperamental. And Sam understood that.

David had been the first person to _accept _Sam—along with the others. And he loved David so much…

It wasn't fair. After all, love wasn't always a pleasant feeling. Sam sighed, fingering through his hair. He wasn't contemplating if he should go back to David—he knew that he would eventually. He was just thinking about reasons why he _should_.

Déjà vu.

He knew what was coming next, and he would have to be done thinking it over. The future looked great—amazing, even. There was no way he could turn that down. But…

He looked out at the rolling waves, hearing a rustle behind him. This time he didn't turn his head, knowing that David was there. "Hey."


End file.
